Dancing to Love
by Jonakovamp64
Summary: Bella, after going off to college and leaving Edward, is alone. With an engagement ring on her finger, she awaits her true love. Entered onto a show that she would never in her life find herself on she dances all the way to an unexpected person. Is it Lov
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so I am starting a new story and this is it. I know I kind of have too many stories out, but this really is a god story, well because I really just thought of it while I was watching Dancing with the Stars. The ending just popped into my head and I fell in love with writing this. I have been spending a lot of time writing this, and was not paying attention to my other stories. Anyways enjoy and review, I will continue if you like it. The story is called Dancing to Love, and it works with the story. ENJOY!**_

"Bella, come on please, you have to wear this," said Alice, and I sighed. There was no way of getting around Alice when it comes to clothes. I stared at the ring on my left hand and nodded. Alice squealed and got right back to work.

"This is going to be amazing. Guys will be after you. You need a man, you can't just…" I stopped listening to her ranting. I looked at my ring again and started to remember the good time, which were painful memories.

_-Flashback-_

_We were young, still in high school, well technically we just graduates, but anyways the point is that we were in love. _

"_Bella, love are you excited for college," asked Edward. _

"_Yes," I lied, and I knew he knew. _

"_What's wrong--, oh Bella we won't be gone forever just a few years," he said soothingly. I sniffed, tears streaming down my face. I hugged him tightly. We were at the airport waiting for each of our flights. I was going to DePaul, in Chicago for music. I love to sing and play instruments. Edward was going to California for Dancing. I know it is weird for a guy, but he is amazing at it and loves to dance. _

_Edward sighed and took out a box. The box had a red bow on it and looked really pretty. _

"_Bella, I love you and I wouldn't want to be a day without you, but we both want to fulfill our dreams. I promise that someday we will meet up again and our dreams will be complete, you a singer and me a dancer. This is an engagement ring and a promise ring. I hope that when we meet again maybe we could get married and I love you," she said simply and was smiling crookedly at me. I saw that there was sadness in his eyes. He thinks I might let him down._

"_Sounds like a plan," I told him. He sighed in relief and kissed all my fingers and the ring. He slid the ring onto my third finger and I looked at it. It was beautiful. His lips crashed down onto mine. They were soft and enthusiastic, I liked it a lot. Edward pulled away and chuckled, I blushed. _

"_Calling all passengers who are flying to Chicago, please start boarding the plane," said the announcer. Tears welled up in my eyes. I stumbled to get my stuff, when of course I tripped on something. Edward caught me and kissed me again. This time slowly and carefully, like he was trying to make a memory. He pulled back and kissed each cheek and my forehead. _

"_Take care," He breathed. I got all my stuff. He walked me over to the gate. I said good bye and so did he, and I turned around. I started walking and turned around only once to wave, and then he was out of sight. _

_-End of Flashback- _

It's been 4 years. I am 21 now. Alice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"DANCING WIT THE STARS IS ON!!" She screamed, I swear if she yells again I will be deaf. Alice and I loved this show, but it reminded me a lot of Edward.

"They are going to reveal the new cast for the next season," she explained.

T.V- Ok, well this is the new cast for season 7 of Dancing with the Stars!

**Michael Newton- Actor **

**Tyler Crowley- Comedian**

**Eric Yorkiee- Pilot**

**Jessica Stanley- Actress**

**Lauren Mallory- Swimmer**

**Angela Weber- Nurse**

**Emmett McCarty- Football player**

**Rosalie Hale- Mechanic/Model**

**Jasper Hale- Physiologist**

**Alice Brandon- Fashion Designer **

**Isabella Dwyer- Singer**

**Jacob Black- Basketball Player**

I stared at the list. I used my mom's last name for my stardom name. My name was on the list, and so I looked at Alice who was grinning evilly at me.

"Stupid pixie had something to do with it," I muttered.

"Yes, DANCING WIT THE STARS, Bella we are on it!" she sang.

"YOU had something to do with it, didn't you," I accused. She looked at me innocently.

"Why would you think that," she sounded like an angle, man she was good.

"WHY!" I demanded.

"You needed something fun in your life," Alice explained. She had a puppy dog face and no one could resist it. I groaned.

"Ugh, fine, ok I will go on the show, HAPPY!"

"Yes! Oh, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are also on it, this is going to be fun. She was going on and on about it.

"All, but Edward," I whispered. It hurt my throat to say his name. Alice was quiet, in complete thought.

"Oh, I am so sorry Bella, yeah we all miss Edward," Alice said sadly, even thought she hasn't even meet him. She was going to kill him until I told her about why we split. Alice thought it was so romantic and now wants to plan my wedding. I haven't even seen Edward!

"You will finally meet my brother, Edward Masen; he is a pro dancer on the show, I think you are partnered up with him," she said. I took a quick breath.

"Oh sorry, Bella, I know they both have the same name," she apologized eyeing me carefully. She thought I was going to break down again. I just looked at the ring and twirled It on my finger.

"Until we meet again, my true and only love."

_**Well I hoped you like this first chapter. If you guys like it please review and then I will continue. Please Review, I mean REVIEW!! Hope you enjoyed it. Anywho if you want to know how I came up with this story then go onto my profile, I will post the explanation under Dancing to Love. **_

_**Jonako**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ola I am back with the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. This chapter is long, and I am really sorry I haven't updated in really long. I am not going to give a lame excuse, just saying sorry PLEASE READ!! ENJOY!**_

Last night I got a text from Alice saying that Edward would meet me at a dance studio on Hills Street. Since I lived in LA I didn't have to fly a plane to get there.

This morning I woke up drowsily staring straight into the sun.

"The suns going to blind me and I am going to become even clumsier," I groaned. I heard a musical laugh and turned around.

"Silly Bella, come down stairs, eat and then I will find you a cute outfit for Edward, which is good for dancing," said Alice. I wasn't even going to ask her why and how she got here.

"But Alice," I whined and she wasn't even listening to me complain. I was dragged out of my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen. My eyes opened wide when I saw what was on the table. It was filled with cake, waffles, pancakes and endless doughnuts. I was Alice smirk.

"You seriously think that I am going to eat this all," I shrieked. Alice started giggling.

"Yes, you do love to eat," I sarcastically stated, Alice laughed. I slapped the back of her head lightly and playfully.

"You hurt me," Alice said sniffing, about to cry. Man she was a good actress.

"Alice, please I'm not in the mood to show sympathy," I told her.

"You what," she was blinking back tears, and had an adorable puppy dog face on.

"I'm sorry Alice," I was crying now, for no apparent reason. No I am not pregnant at all, just feeling teary at the moment.

"It's ok, I can dress you so you can look amazing when you meet Edward, right," she asked crying also. I sighed feeling generous.

"Yes, Alice you can," I dried my tears on the sleeve of my shirt/

"YES, SUCKER," she started jumping up and down not traces of sadness left. "I stared at her in shock. Of course I knew this was one of Alice's schemes, but I never knew she was that good.

"I can't fight now can't I," I asked while I grabbed an apple fritter. I looked amazing.

"Eat up, wash, your clothes will be on the bed, and then make up time," she squealed painting her own little picture.

"Fine with me Alice," I told her. This is the only time I will let her get away this easily. I don't want more waterworks.

I went to wash and then dried myself in my room, looking at the clothes Alice set out for me. It was a really cute, but short midnight blue spaghetti strap dress with black leggings. Under the dress was a long sleeve black silk shirt. On the floor were 2 pairs of shoes, 3 inch heels and dance flats. I just froze for a second, but then went over and put on the outfit. I didn't look into the mirror because Alice would kill me. She knows thinks. You can't keep anything from Alice, I mean nothing! I walked out of the room and was pounced on, by Alice.

"Make- up missy," she sang joyfully. How could someone so little be so happy? Alice put on so much make- up I really g mad. She finished and I got up, went to the mirror and was ready to clear off the make- up when I saw my face. I sighed. The make- up looked like my natural skin tone color.

"Got to go, your brother is awaiting me," I said slowly. Alice brightened up at that idea. She seriously looks like my best friend when I dated Edward. The weird thing about it is that they are both named Alice and their brothers were named Edward. WEIRD!!

I walked out the door and got into my Austen Martin Vanquish. It was black and I love this car. I got in and turned on my favorite classical music CD that Edward wrote for me. Pretty soon I was mesmerized by the music. I finally got to the dance studio and walked up the stairs. I am so glad that I wore the dance flats, but I will have to dance in heels soon, though. The door was tinted, but I could make out the bar on the wall and the gigantic mirror inside. I opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Hello," I asked, there was no one here. Then I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Hi," said a beautiful manly voice, yet very familiar. I screamed and out my hand on my chest. Even though I am 21 I could still have a heart attack. I turned around and saw a god-like figure standing in from of me staring at me in wide eyes.

"Umm….I'm Bella," I said almost whispering, looking at the ground. He quickly snapped out of his stare and smiled at me apolitically.

"Edward," he stated simply and shook my hand that I didn't know I extended.

"So have you ever danced, at all," she asked motioning me to sit on the chair he held out in from of me.

"Well, I have danced with my boy friend, you see he loved to dance and was really good, I would always dance with him to help him," I said sitting down in the chair twirling my ring. He looked at my hands and started at the ring.

"Are you engaged," he asked staring at my face. I blushed and looked down.

"Your blush is beautiful, it reminds me of my girlfriend well fiancé," he said.

"What's she like," I asked. I felt him wince a little.

"She looked strangely a lot like you," he said staring at me thoughtfully. I blushed again.

"What do you mean looked," I asked confused. He sighed.

"Well we both finished high school and both wanted to go to different colleges. She wanted to study music while I wanted to dance. At the airport I proposed to her telling her that I will marry her when we see each other again our dreams fulfilled. We both split off our separate ways and I haven't seen her since."

I stared at him in shock. That is my story exactly. His eyes were full of agony. I grabbed him hands and out then in my hands staring at his face.

"You loved her didn't you," I whispered. He nodded.

"I still do." I smiled. This is exactly how Edward loved me and how I loved Edward. I saw him smile at me warmly.

"So you never answered my question," he said teasing me, but also seriously.

"Which one," I asked not meeting his eyes, trying to stall.

"Are you engaged?"

"Well I don't know anymore, he proposed to me the same way you proposed to her, at the airport after high school going off to college. He would be you, going into dancing; she would be me going into music. I have never seen him since," I simplified his story. He stared at me in shock.

"That is really weird." He said.

"I agree," I said and then he fell into a not awkward silence.

"So do you want to start dancing," he asked, smiling a crooked smiling at me just like Edward. I started laughing hysterically.

"You seriously think that I can go dancing without killing myself!"

He started chuckling.

"Let me guess, you are really clumsy and can trip over nothing with socks on," I started at him dumbfounded and suspiciously.

"How did you know?"

"Hey I said you looked a lot like my girlfriend, so maybe you could be the same," he said.

"I probably know all about you already. So let me guess, we are going to warm up dancing to Claire de Lune," I answered smartly.

"Stop shocking me and yes we are, but first we are going to dance to something more modern, it's the song that we are going to use to dance the Rumba."

Before I could make a comment he grabbed my hand and went over to the radio, turning on the song. He walked me to the center of the dance floor. A beautiful piano started playing. I immediately knew the song.

"Does this have lyrics on it," I asked him. He shook his head and I started smiling. I knew the dance we were going to dance. I started singing and we started dancing.

_**We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming**_

_**What we**__**'**__**d have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I**__**'**__**m suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you**_

He stared at me adoringly, and then started to sing the next line twirling me. His hands were on my hips and they felt right there. My hands were on his shoulders and I was pressed up against him. Our feet were moving to the beat.

_**No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart**_

_**  
**_I started to sing along with him. We were apart from each other, but still dancing. The we both were hand in hand sexily dancing around each other dancing a little faster as the tempo increased.

_**When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start**_

_**(Chorus) And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you**_

We kept singing and dancing. I was slowly crawling up him moving my hips from side to side. Once I was done his feet were moving amazingly, almost as if he were trying to dazzle me. I sang. We slowed down with the tempo holding on to each other.

_**We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
**_

He started to sing again, this was going perfect and I had a feeling we could win this dance competition. Somehow he reminded of Edward it is really weird he has the same exact personality. I had to ask Alice that.

_**Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

**_(Chorus)_**

**_ I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey_**

**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_**

The song finally ended and we bowed. He had an awe-struck expression on his face.

"I guess someone thought that I was lying that I knew everything about him," I said teasingly. He started laughing softly.

"You are truly amazing Bella, truly amazing." As he said that he walked over to me and hugged me and I hugged him back. His lips brushed mine slightly and then he turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Bella," he said while exiting, winking at me as he left out the door. My cheeks were burning red and I put my hands on both sides of my face.

"He kissed me," I whispered smiling widely. It wasn't a really big deal, but it was to me.

"He kissed me," I slowly repeated staring out the window into the moon, forgetting everything.

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter and it is a lot to consider. The next chapter I think will be from Edwards POV starting from this chapter when he exits the dance studio. Anywho please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!! **_

_**Jonako**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV- _

My heart fluttered at the sound of his name. Edward, the one that I am engaged to and the one I just met. They were both amazing people, even though I have only know one for less than 24 hours, but I feel like I had known his forever. Waltzing around to get my bags, I day dreamed about Edward, the one man that stole my heart. I froze at that thought, slowly kneeling to the ground I looked at the ring on my finger.

"I miss you Edward, I miss you so much, you can't even let me explain it, but I miss you," I whispered slowly as my salty tears began to fall onto the ring and my hand, slowly running down and hitting the floor. I got my bag and stood up, drying my tears and laughing at myself.

"This is silly, Bella, you are just being silly." I unzipped my bag and took out the letter that Edward wrote and mailed me 4 years ago.

_**My dearest love and friend…..**_

"_**The night I fell in love with you was the day I became a human. You brought me down and overjoyed me with the many things you do. Other girls try hard to impress me, but you, you are the one who impressed me, and you weren't even trying. Your blush, of course gave away all your embarrassment, but it made me even more drawn to you. You are fragile to me, and I, as overprotective as can be, thought that the air you breathe could hurt you, but no, no you are the strongest women I have ever met on the face of this planet. I want you to always remember me, like I always think of you, even if you don't choose me. I dream about you and your beautiful brown straight hair that softly curl which make your face glow. I always want to hold you, kiss you soft lips and to run my hand through your hair. In summary, what I am trying to say is, is that, I……Love…….You. I have finally spoken the truth, I inevitably, truly do love you, my dearest Bella, my love, the one who captured me and I present to you with this letter and poem, as a token of my love. Take it and keep it safe, along with my heart, because I have finally given it to someone who I can trust so deeply, you, yes you." **_

_**With his heart filled with love lust,**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

I held the slightly worn out parchment to my chest and sighed admiringly.

"That man had such a way with words, that was so truly unique about him and I fell deeply more in love with him," I muttered, and then chuckled.

"Now I have gone truly mad, talking to myself is so un lady like, oops," I laughed, shrugging. I ran into the rainy depressing night, to get into my car, the lovely Austen Martin Vanquish. Even though I am a woman, I can still like unique things. The car started, and I drove down the packed highway, until I can to a halt in back of a Sedan. I stared in from of me at the huge line of cars. We were stuck in a traffic jam.

"Great," I groaned and hit my head on the back of my seat getting comfortable.

"The day I forget to bring something entertaining is the day I have terrible luck," I muttered rolling my eyes. All the cars in front of me shut off, because they knew we were going to be here for a while, and slowly I did to and drifted off into a comfy slumber.

_**When you blush deep crimson red,**_

_**Your face really glows like a brilliant shade of roses.**_

_**While walking down the moonlit path,**_

_**I'm holding on to you tight.**_

_**Giving you every gift for every occasion,**_

_**Nothing seems ever good enough for you,**_

_**Remembering and realizing that you once told me,**_

_**I was the gift that she has been wanting all along.**_

_**All alone standing in a dark corner at a party,**_

_**While watching happy couples dancing by, **_

_**With teary eyes I felt useless and unloved without you,**_

_**Makes me notice something I never had before.**_

_**Life can't be the same without you,**_

_**Touching my hearts and its beats.**_

_**Days and nights pass in harmony,**_

_**Stating that just the two of us is all we need to live……**_

_**Forever.**_

Edward you do hold me tight forever, and ever, till my life is over on this Earth, but it will never be over with you.

My dream was rudely disturbed by car honking. I lazily looked up and saw that cars were passing me.

"Oh," I whispered and then looked at the clock. Midnight.

"Shit," I was awake now; I turned on the car and started speeding to my house. I parked the car into the garage and ran into the house. I collapsed onto my bad and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and my window was all foggy from the rain and the heat at the same time. I went to shower and put on some jogging clothes, when my phone rang.

"Hello," I asked sleepily.

"Hey, Bella, this is Alice, so what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Umm, well I am kind of going jogging and then I have to practice with Edward." I yawned after I said that and Alice chuckled.

"Hey did you know that Dancing with the Stars is moved up and so now it is 5 days away?" she asked. I jumped and hit my head against the shelf above me.

"No," I yelled.

"Just saying, well bye," and she hung up. I growled. Dammit why, I can't dance to well. I walked over to my desk and then my phone rang again making me fall out of the chair I was sitting in.

"WHAT, do yoU wAnt?" I screamed at the phone, because it was already open.

"Can I call or not," said a beautiful voice. I blushed.

"Oh, sorry Edward just a ruff morning." He chuckled.

"Oh ok, well I was wondering if we could practice today, let's say in a half an hour, we can start learning the dance," he said quickly.

"Sure," I said unenthusiastically. He caught it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," his voice was heartbreaking. I wanted to slap myself.

"No, no I want to it's just because I can't dance, because……" he cut me off.

"Because of your clumsiness, I get it. So would you mind explaining about how amazingly you danced yesterday?" Oh crap he got me there.

"Umm….." he cut me off once again.

"You don't have to answer that, anyways see you in a few," he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I answered and hung up. My cheeks were burning from that conversation. Geez what that man does to me.

_Edward's POV- _

Once she hung up I threw my fist in the air screaming,

"Victory!"

"Hey what's all the commotion down here, I trying to sleep," said a very tired Emmett. I glared at him, blush slightly. Emmett immediately perked up when he saw me.

"Ok so something tells me you either found me little sister Bella Swan, or you are in love," he said the last part dreamily. I slapped the back of his head, but blushed slightly.

"That is not entirely correct," I whispered, trying to hide my burning face. Emmett started laughing.

"My little brother is finally in love," he said pretending to dry the fake tears under his eyes staring at me proudly.

"Emmett, please stop talking about this," I begged desperately trying to get away, so I could see Bella faster.

"What is she like," he asked curiously propping his elbows on the counter, grabbing an apple and biting into it. I looked at him for a second, but then I sighed.

"She is exactly like Bella, her name is even the same, she acts like her, it's like I have found her all over again," I yelled exasperated.

"Maybe it is her," he said thoughtfully, my eyes lit up at the idea, but then immediately fell.

"No," I sighed.

"She would never do Dancing with the Stars, she hated dancing because of her clumsiness, but somehow always danced with me, there is no way that she would be one the show," I explained.

"Yes, that is true but maybe it isn't," said Emmett.

"You see…" he was starting to get animated.

"….she could go on the show, because she is looking for you, and I don't think anyone acts the same, not even twins! So maybe it could be her."

Emmett did have a point, but I was going to drop the subject.

_Bella's POV- _

I got dressed and ran to my car. As soon as I got in I stepped on the gas pedal with my door barley closed. I thought through what happened yesterday with Edward, and I couldn't help but think that he could be my Edward, my fiancé. I had a determined look on my face, I will find out if it is him or not, but right now the odds are really heavy on one side. I snapped back into reality, and then my eyes went wide.

"Oh, my god," I screamed and my steering went berserk.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned the steering wheel trying to get into control. There was a car following me, honking their horn every minute. The car swayed left and then right, left and then right, until I finally gained control. Gasping for air, I stopping and just sat in the car, clutching my heart and laying my head on the head rest. The vehicle that annoyed me halted too, and for a second I thought the person was going to come here, to me. I saw the driver through his tinted windows and I could faintly make out the sunglasses he wore and the black leather jacket. His face was turned towards me and I winced while he smirked, or what looked like a smirk. I started my car and started driving away, and I could see the disappointment in him face. Was he trying to kill me, I didn't know, but my outlook for the future didn't look so good.

I stopped my car a little and looked at his license plate, the numbers were 246 85—, but I didn't get a chance to see the rest. He sped of realizing I could turn him into the police. I was still gasping for air. Why, why was he trying to kill me? I headed off to the dance studio.

It was really dark out. You could barely make out the things outside. The wind howled and slashed against everything that was in its path, and the clouds moved faster and faster.

_The wind blew through the night,_

_Nothing was in sight. _

I drove on, it seemed like the dance studio was really far. I looked out the wind shield and something caught my eyes. There was a man standing at a lamp post, arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at me, smiling. There was something familiar about him.

_His dark black sunglasses gleamed in the darkness,_

_As he stared me down, waiting to kill._

The man, that man, the same man that nearly killed me a half an hour ago. He was holding his hand up as if I were some taxi. I knew he wanted me to drive him somewhere. I wasn't stupid; he is not going to get me alone. I shook my head at him, but what surprised me was that he nodded as if to say that yes, please I need a ride. I drove 20 miles faster and he was nowhere in sight. I clutched my ring finger and started hyperventilating.

"Edward, please I need you here with me," I whimper. Tears were silently making their way down my cheeks.

I drove and again spotted the man in the exact same position. My breathing picked up even more, I could believe it.

_He was everywhere I was watching me like a hawk,_

_Just one wrong move and I would be……_

I gulped, but sped faster. At every stop sign, he was there, at every intersection he was there.

_One day he finally found me all alone,_

_Smiling at me like it was going to be ok_

I turned onto the street the dance studio was on, but something was moving in the car. On the floor I saw a dark pool of liquid spreading everywhere. I hit the brakes hard, noticing I was at the dance studio. Bending down, I felt the liquid, and gasped. Blood. Blood, my blood. I looked up and outside there was blood splattered everywhere. I clutched my seat and laid down on it.

"_Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow," _said a voice. It was ghost like and haunting. I knife flashed through my mind.

_He walked up to me slowly and put a hand on my back, _

_He took the knife out and the pain came_

I heard screaming, and realized it was me.

"No don't kill me, I have to live, please, no," I begged him. No one was there. I hear the faint closing of a door and footsteps that were coming closer and closer. _Thump, thump, thump, thump……_

There was a knock on my car door, I screamed even louder.

"Bella, please open up."

"NO!" He didn't listen and the car door opened. I felt his hands on me. I was blind from my tears. I  
thrashed and punch air, but then I hit something hard. I heard someone howl in pain.

"Bella, it's me, it's Edward, please it's ok, no one is here to hurt you," said Edward.

"Omg, I……." I started crying.

"Shh, it's ok, Bella calm down," He soothed me and then I was laying on something comfortable. I felt warm hands wipe away my tears, calming me down. I hiccupped and he chuckled.

"Bella, what happened," Edward asked concerned.

"I….." I stared out the window, and saw him. My eyes got wide and I started screaming.

"THAT'S HIM, HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME, AND HE IS RIGHT THERE!!!" I screamed at Edward. He looked out there and got confused. I looked back at the window, there was no one there. Tears were slashing down my cheeks as I clutched my heart.

"I'm not crazy, hheee was therrree," I soothed myself quietly. My sobs got louder and my eyes closed.

"Bella," Edward's voice was anxious, like he was feeling my pain.

"I'm sorry…Edward, I'm so sorry…you have to deal with me and…" I was cut off by his lips touching my forehead. He smoothed out my hair.

"Bella…"

"….and I feel like I am a burden, I…I…I just…" his lips came crashing down onto mine. My eyes automatically snapped shut, and surprisingly I kissed him back, my fingers tangling into his bronze locks. He pulled away a few seconds earlier than I would like. His nose traced my features until his lips were at my ear. My heart was pounding frantically into my chest and I was panting. I could feel his teeth graze at my ear lobe.

"Will you now shut up and let me talk," he asked sincerely. I blushed severely, but nodded.

"Sorry….but Bella you ARE NOT a burden, I love having to help you, even though I just met you yesterday, it felt like I have know you forever. I want you to be happy, I want to see a smile on your gorgeous face," he said staring deeply into my eyes. I felt tears sting my eyes, and his warm hands wiped them away. I leaned into his warm, soft touch.

"Edward, you must have some….."

"Bella, I have no regrets helping you out," he growled and I flinched. I touched my lips and looked down. The tingling sensation was still there. I perceived something else.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked completely clueless, all I could see of him is his eyes. He chuckled.

"The power went out a while ago."

"Oh…..umm…..do you have some water, I am completely parched!" he nodded and left. Why is Edward so nice to me? He was still in love with someone, as I was, but…..I didn't get him at all. I looked down at my ring again, admiring its beauty. I loved the ring, but I loved the person who gave it to me even more…….Edward Cullen……The love of my life.

Suddenly I saw something on the ring. It was slowly covering the sapphire diamond on it. I looked at my palms and gasped, then stared screaming. Edward came dashing into the room holding my cup of water, but accidentally spilled it on me.

"Bella what's wrong, are you hurt, did something…" I showed him my palms and looked at his face. He took my hands and stared at me confused. I took back my hand and looked at it, my screaming stopped.

"I swear there was blood and...And, it was everywhere…my blood…" I climbed onto Edward and clutched the collar of his shirt.

"…my blood….IT'S EVERYWHERE!!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Bella let me go get you new clothes, you are all wet." He started to get off the couch, but I stopped him.

"Stay…" I whimpered. He sighed and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_"Run Edward, Run!" I screamed. He was after my Edward too. I couldn't have him die. _

_"Bella," Edward grabbed me and pulled me behind him. _

_"Don't you dare touch her," he spat at the man with the sunglasses. He smirked and then laughed. _

_"Edward, Edward, Edward....you really think I am that weak?" He took out his knife and headed straight towards Edward. I screamed. _

_"Edward come one run," I pulled him with me, but he wouldn't run._

_"Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry." (Breaking Dawn) _

_The knife pierced his heart. _

* * *

I woke up in a comfortable area. I opened my eyes and looked around. My head throbbed and my clothes were all messed up.

"Morning..." Edward came into the room with a tray full of food. I smiled and then frowned. Everything came back to me........The man.....The blood....My screaming.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong."

"Nothing, I just remembered what happened." I explained to him while wincing.

"That's in the past.......I will make you forget about it, but first how about some food?" He set the tray in front of me and sat down beside me.

"Thank you so much.....I would be feeling this good if it weren't for you," I told him sincerely.

"Well I am glad to be of your service." He dusted off each shoulder making me giggle. I stared at his face, regretting what I did to him.

"I'm so sorry about your face..."

"Oh, you noticed...umm..." He stared into my eyes, I thought I was going to melt onto the floor. I looked at my ring and clutched it, blush crept onto my face.

"That's a beautiful ring.....Whoever proposed to you must be the luckiest man in the world." He looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"And yet I can't help think that it is so ironic that we know everything about each other......don't you agree." I nodded and he shook his head.

"Naw....I'm not even going to look into it........last time..." Edward didn't finished his sentence, but the look on him face gave it away that it wasn't to good. Hmm...maybe Edward was really my Edward......It is strangely ironic that we know and act like our mates do. I shook my head. I was going to get to the bottom of this, even if Edward doesn't want to know.

We sat quietly, eating food and learning more about each other, only to find that, of course we already knew about it. Definitely Bella, you will he to get to the bottom of this, but you have to find the man first. THE MAN. Black sunglasses......black leather jacket......I sighed.

"What?" Edward was looking at me concerned. Man, he is so nice.

"So that kiss was, was actually nice...." I mumbled awkwardly, trying to cover up what I was thinking about.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what would be really nice...." I smiled at him innocently and he just blinked.

"What it that?" I reached out to rush his cheek.

"If you want to, another one of your famous kisses." He just stared at me.

"If you want to," I repeated warningly. He just grinned and cupped my face. I was falling in love all over again.

* * *

**_So I am finally back with another chapter. I really hoped you guys liked it. If you guys are still confused, just pm me and 'll of course clear things up for you. _**

**_Now all I am asking from you is to REVIEW, PLEASE?!?!?_**

**_(Pssst- The more reviews the faster the chapters come out) _**

**_I am also trying something different, to get you to review, I will send an extended preview.....but only if you review. (THIS IS STILL A MAYBE) But for now I will give you a sneak preview. _**

* * *

SNEAK PREVIEW!!! Chapter 5

_"Please welcome Isabella Dwyer and her partner Edward Masen" My breathing hitched up and my palms were sweating. Edward rubbed circles on my back._

_"Just like we practiced Bella, you will be amazing, just like always." _


	5. Chapter 5

We practiced 24/7 only stopping to eat and to drink. Edward was a really big help with everything. It was Sunday, a day before Dancing with the Stars started.

"Hey, Bella, lets practice that hard part, you know so you won't forget," said Edward snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"Ok…..1...2….a…1...2...3...4…." We started it. It was hard for me because of my clumsiness.

Edward twirled me. Oh, no, I was going to mess this up. I was supposed to twirl 8 times, but I fell on the second.

"Oh, my, gosh, I am so sorry; I can't get this right." I whispered, leaning my head against the wall.

"Bella, its fine. It's only the first dance, you will get better." He tried soothing me, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, make a fool out of myself on the first dance, yeah, everyone will laugh." I said, and continued ranting.

"Bella, please stop." Edward whispered into my ears. I jumped from how close he was to me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

That wasn't the only time he had to do that. I sighed. Right now I was at my house waiting for Edward to come pick me up so we can go practice on the actual dance floor.

"Why did I sign up for this?" I whined.

"Well I thought maybe you wanted to be closer to me," whispered a voice. I screamed. The person started laughing.

"EMMETT!" I shrieked and he stopped laughing, but I knew me had an amused look on his face.

"What are you psychic or are you an alien, you know. Hey maybe you have eyes in the back of your head!" garbled Emmett.

"Emmett stop being an ass." said Jasper, shaking his head.

"I know that voice too, what are you guys doing here?" I inquired.

"Can't we visit my artiste?" I whacked Emmett. He cringed, but was still in good spirits.

"Seriously, what are you doing here; you know I can report you to the police, from breaking into my house!" Their eyes enlarged.

"But, your door was open and…and…..please don't kill me, kill Jasper, but not me!" supplicated Emmett, he was on his hands and knees, petrified. It took all my energy not to snort.

"Emmett, even a dog has more class than you." Replied Jasper hugging me and then started laughing.

"Even Rose can't do that! Geez you have a magic touch, Bella." Jasper praised me, awed. I shrugged and dusted my shoulders.

"He knows what happened last time he messed with me." I sighed. Jasper sat down and stared at me, inquisitive. Emmett on the other hand backed away and quivered.

"So what happened?"

"Well, we were at a club………"

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, Bella, waz up my homie!" __Posed Emmett. He was act as if he were a gangster at Alice's celebration. _

"_Emmett, please stop acting like an idiot. You know you are a lot smarter than that." I huffed and sat down on the nearest chair. I looked at Emmett. He had a wicked sparkle in his eyes._

"_Emmett………" _

_-End of Flashback-_

"So what did he do?" asked Jasper.

"The next thing I knew, I was all wet and glaring at Emmett." Jasper started laughing.

"Hey, it's not amusing." Stated Emmett. I laughed too.

"You are only saying that because you don't want me to tell Jasper what occurred to you." I smirked as he paled.

"After Alice's party, Emmett stayed over at Rose's accommodation. You see she saw what Emmett did too me so she let me come in and I told her what my preparationwas. Surprisingly Rose agreed to let me do this. I waited until Emmett was asleep, and did what you normally do when someone falls asleep first during sleepovers. He didn't even know I was there!" I laughed, and looked at Emmett, telling him it was his signal to talk.

"I really didn't think I would look that bad. I thought it would be just something petite, like on those girl chick flick movies. But no…..Bella was 100 times worse." I took out a picture and showed it to Jasper.

Emmett was bald. He had permanent marker all over his face. He looked like a really ugly china doll. Make- up cover every inch of his face, that wasn't covered with permanent marker. Jasper was in hysterics. He fell off his chair and was trying to breathe.

"Well, now you know not to mess with me." I told them smugly.

"Yeah, Emmett learned it the hard way. Hey, Bella, do you have any extras of this image?" I knew what Jasper was up to.

"No Jazz, let's not embarrass Emmett anymore." I winked at Emmett and he smiled at me. His expression was thankful. My cell phone rang at that same time.

"My daily fortune!" I squealed like a little girl, while Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes.

_**Expect the Unexpected **_

I was bewildered. What would I be expecting today?!?!?!?!?

"You trust those fortune things…..those are bull!" laughed Emmett.

"No they are not. We will see who is laughing once we see who has the better future." I snapped back.

"Oh, and who will have the better future?" asked Jasper. He was teasing me.

"Me." I answered brightly.

"So you think you will……"

"Yes, I will have my ever after!" I sighed dreamily cutting Jasper off.

_Ever, Ever After_

I looked at them and smirked. Emmett sighed and leaped onto the table.

"I believe in ever after!" he admitted. I smiled as Jasper looked at him in disbelief. I look at Emmett and he nodded.

"By the time you leave this house, you will believe and have you ever after!" Jasper's eyes got wide.

"No stop acting all juvenile. Are you guys living in a fairy tale? It's not going to come true."

"You have to believe in it…..Achieving starts with believing." I acknowledged. Jasper shrugged.

"So I know I will be victorious in the future." I started singing ignoring what he just said.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do _

I sang that leaning towards him smiling like an enthusiast. He was going to believe in ever after. I was about to continue singing when Emmett cut me off.

_And a secrets is taught, it's out favorite part of the story  
let's just admit we all want to make it too_

He had a really nice low, baritone voice that matched perfectly with my soprano, alto voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, while he narrowed his eyes at me.

"So Emmett, what is your ever after?" I shouted playfully, asking him. I was going to have a lot of fun with this. Already hyper I was bouncing up and down on a chair.

"Well, my ever after is to marry the girl of my dreams." He yelled.

"You mean my sister." Concluded Jasper.

"Let's just stick with the girl of my dreams, for now…….but before I marry her, I want to find my sister that I lost a long time ago." He froze and stared at us. I gasped and fell off the chair, but Jasper caught me before I could hit the floor.

"You have a sister?" I asked him. He nodded

"Yes, the funny thing is that Edward is looking for his soul mate Bella, his other half, and I'm looking for my sibling Bella, the one that I grew up with." Emmett told us. Jasper gaped at him.

"And we have a Bella right here!" squealed Jasper hugging me and then finally put me down, but Emmett remained sitting on the table, looking at his lap.

"You miss her." I stated the obvious. He nodded and I walked over and hugged Emmett's huge form.

"She was kidnapped by some guy, and we never found her after that day." He said. My heart throbbed a little. Emmett looked scary on the outside, but was nice on the inside. He was a nice guy, but for him to look so vulnerable right now, it's hard to imagine.

"You know you don't have to tell us." Jasper whispered, I turned to look at them both, and they were crying.

"Aww, guys, please don't cry; you are going to make me cry harder." I wailed. They both comforted me.

"I couldn't help her, no I couldn't. She came home one day all worn out, breathing hard." Emmett whispered, tears were dripping onto his lap.

_-Flashback- (This is Emmett's flash back in his POV) _

_The door slammed hard and Bella, my little sister was leaning against the door. I looked at her. Her face was tear stain, the hair was wind blow. I had to admit that she looked terrible._

"_Hey Bella, how………what's wrong, what happened….did someone hurt you……..I KILL HIM…..OR HER!!" I yelled, but Bella whimpered. _

"_No, some guy was following me……I don't know who he is, but he kept following me after I left school grounds." She looked so fragile now. _

"_Aww, it's ok, Bella, please, you are probably mistaken. Maybe he was heading home." I soothed her._

"_NO! He is right outside the house look." She pulled the curtain away, but I saw no one. Nothing was outside. _

"_NO, NO, he was there, I saw him, and he was here!" she screeched and I hummed. _

"_Bella it's ok." _

"_Yeah, I am probably, daydreaming." She finally admitted. I laughed._

"_Yes, you are!" _

_-End of Flashback- (This is the End of Emmett's POV, and Bella's POV continues)_

"I thought she was just paranoid that someone was walking behind her that day. I seriously thought it would only be on that day. The next couple of days, she kept coming back like that….and she started having nightmares. I slept on the floor in her room and comforted her. He kept coming, but I never saw him. Bella never acted like that ever, so I knew something was wrong." Emmett continued.

_-Flashback- (This is Emmett's flash back in his POV) _

"_Please, no, NO!" screamed Bella. I woke up to her screaming. I ran to her room as fast as I could. _

"_Bella, what…happened?" I asked, taking a breath after each word. _

"_No, please don't kill them; kill me, not them, NO!" I rushed right to her and caressed her cheek. _

"_Bella wake up, it's me Emmett." She slowly woke up and looked at me, blinking several times. _

"_Bella, what's wrong." I saw the scared look on her face. _

"_I...I…he was after me….he chased me….but then disappeared. He had glasses on…big black ones, he had an evil smirk on his face.……and he was trying to kill everyone I loved." She wailed. I held her close to me, comforting her. She looked at her hands and the gasped._

"_Emmett, I'm bleeding." She stated. I looked at her hands, but saw nothing._

"_Bella…you aren't…"_

"_There is blood on my hands, oh, no, I am going to have bloody hand…..don't say that you can't see it." She yelled at me. I looked at her sadly and shook my head. We sat there. I looked at her face while she studied the wall. She lifted her hand and pointed at the wall._

"_There is blood on the walls. It's spreading." Her voice was hollow. _

"_Emmett, I'm so scared……there is blood everywhere…..I can see it." I hugged her close trying to sooth her to sleep._

_-End of Flashback- (This is the End of Emmett's POV, and Bella's POV continues)_

"Wow, Emmett, she was seeing things. She probably had encounter something with blood and instantly connected it with the stalker." Said Jasper. He had a sorrow, but thoughtful look on his face. I sat there frozen.

"I could believe I didn't listen to her like I usually do, she is always right. I just didn't put up with it anymore. I left my sister to deal with her own problems. I wanted to be a part of it, but she was scaring me. I wish I would have stayed with her, but I didn't. One day………my little sister was gone. I knew she had been kidnapped. I saw handprints in blood, all over the walls. I saw blood, that night and I started freaking out. The police took a DNA sample of the blood and it was hers….Bella's blood………I ran away from home that night….scared and freaked out. That night, was the last night I ever heard from my family." He concluded.

"Emmett. I'm. So. Sorry." I whispered slowly. He lost his sister, and never said anything until now.

"There was something he said to her, that she told me…..I can't quite remember." Interrupted Emmett.

_He lost someone_

_I lost someone_

_He loved her_

_I loved him_

_She had my name_

_He used to be friends with him _

I still didn't unfreeze.

"_Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow," _those words echoed in my head. That night….the night…….he haunted me…for the first time…..

"Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow," I whispered. Jasper and Emmett turned to face me.

"Yes, that's what it was, he said that…." Exclaimed Emmett. Jasper kept quiet, looking at me.

"_Some guy was following her….." said_ _Emmett._ Following her…he was following her looking straight at her, with that same evil smirk.

_He was everywhere I was watching me like a hawk,_

_Just one wrong move and I would be……_

"_He had glasses on…big black ones, he had an evil smirk on his face, that's how she described him to me." Emmett alleged sorrowfully and angrily. _

_His dark black sunglasses gleamed in the darkness,_

_As he stared me down, waiting to kill._

No! NO! NO!

"Emmett, did you hear about anything from the police about other stalkers that killed, or even kidnapped?" I asked.

"Yes, there were a couple, but it only seemed that they chased after the women." Emmett confirmed.

"_Isabella……Isabella….Isabella………" _

_"Run Edward, Run!" I screamed. He was after my Edward too. I couldn't have him die. _

"_She said he was after her loved ones." Spat Emmett, fist clenched. _My loved one….Edward…he was after him.

_"Edward, Edward, Edward....you really think I am that weak?" he laughed evilly._ He did that in my nightmare. He killed Edward, in my nightmare.

"BELLA are you ok!" screamed Jasper. The door swung open, and all eyes averted to the person, Edward.

"Hey guys, Bella are you ready, wait are you ok." His face changed quickly. First it was happiness, next concern.

_He walked up to me slowly and put a hand on my back,_

_He took the knife out and the pain came_

"_Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow,"_

I half smiled and then everything went blank. The only things I heard were screaming, which I toned out.

_She had a stalker_

_I have a stalker _

_Hers got her_

_Mine's getting me next_

* * *

**So the preview from the last chapter for this chapter didn't match this.......I'M SORRY! This is why I hate giving out preview, I always change my mind......**

**I used some of the lines from last chapter with her encounter. Just make sure that at the ending with all the italics with people talking, she was remembering what happened and comparing it with what everyone else said about it. **

**I promise you that the next chapter will be with the preview! I just wanted there to be more DRAMA! **

**The funny thing is I didn't plan Emmett to say that.....and now I just added a whole new plot.......BUT I LOVE IT!! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! (I do accept ANNONYMOUS reviews!)**

**- never forget Emmett- signing off**

**~Jonako **


	6. Chapter 6

"BELLA!" cried a voice. I stirred a little, but didn't open my eyes.

"What do you want," I mumbled tiredly. I was supposed to be waiting for Edward. I froze and stood up quickly opening my eyes.

"Where's Edward we have to go….." I felt dizzy and fell back, waiting to hit the floor, but instead landed in someone's arms.

"Bella, are you alright." I nodded and sighed.

"Come on we have to go." I said enthusiastically, but the stopped. I looked at everyone's faces. Jasper and Edward were staring at me, Emmett was looking down.

"Bella, how did you know, about what he told her?" asked Emmett. He looked up at me, and I got lost in his eyes. His eyes were brown, just like mine, except they had topaz specks in them.

"_Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow,"_

"I'm next." I whispered clutching my hand to my chest. I looked at my ring.

"What do you mean you're next?" asked Edward, his face looked grave. I smiled and looked at Emmett. He wasn't in this world at all. His eyes were glassy.

"She had a stalker, I have a stalker. Hers got her, mine's getting me next." Jasper gasped and looked at me.

"Bella, that can't be true." Yelled Jasper, he was beginning to sweat and was leaning against the door. I ignored him and stared at Emmett.

"His dark glasses gleamed, while he sat in his car. I got distracted, and he got in front. I quickly turned, trying to save my life. He smiled at me, waiting to make a move. I gained control, stopped and started panting. His smile turned into a frown, and he left a little too quickly. I drove on and on, in the dark. He was there at every street light, lamppost and intersection. I tried to ignore him driving faster and faster, but his smirk was even more noticeable as he went faster and faster. I stopped at the studio, trying to fall asleep, only to be awaken by a pool of liquid in my car." I said hauntingly. Emmett understood, we walked over to me and shook me gently.

"What was it?" asked Emmett. I knew he knew; he knew the answer.

"My blood." I whispered meekly and smiled at them.

"It was my blood, I know it, but no one could see it. His knife flashed through my mind as I tried to escape it. He killed my loved ones, all of them, only to tell me…..Isabella, you are next." I added hollowly.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Edward exasperated.

"My sister." Stated Emmett and Edward took a deep breath.

"I know the story, but what are you talking about Bella?" asked Edward. His face was telling me that I shouldn't say anything, but I answered.

"She had a stalker, I have a stalker. Hers got her, mine's getting me next." I said once again. Edward looked confused, but only for a second. Then what conquered his face were anger, rage, concern, and fright.

"You have a stalker." He stated. I nodded.

"Emmett, guess what?" I mumbled.

"What Bella," he asked rolling his eyes.

"He's the same. Her stalker his getting me next." Emmett gasped.

"BELLA, JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Yelled an outraged Emmett. Jasper ran to stop him and Edward helped. They settled him in a chair and I knelt in from of him

"Emmett, calm down." Before Emmett could answer Jasper growled.

"CALM DOWN? NO! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU AND YOU REMAIN CALM!?!" burst Jasper. It was his turn to calm down.

"I've seen him twice. The first time, for real, and the next in my head."

"My sister saw him a million times in her head, Bella; you will not leave our site." Panted Emmett.

"I can't believe it, he's still out there. I thought those police caught him." Edward hugged me lightly and then pulled my hand.

"We better get going, we have to practice. Em, Jazz, I think that your partners are looking for you. Let me drive you guys there." Offered Edward. They both nodded.

"Bella, we are going to be staying at your house." Concluded Jasper.

"Jasper, no, you don't..." he cut me off.

"I will protect you, you are my younger sister, but you aren't blood related. I love you like a sister. Besides, Rose and Alice would kill me if I let something happen to you." Smirked Jasper, Emmett agreed. I walked to the open door that Edward opened and hopped him with a huff.

"Fine." I pouted and they all laughed.

We made it to the dance studio in 5 minutes thanks to Edward 200 mile driving. I am exaggerating, but it's true!

"There you guys are, Emmett, Jasper, Julianne and Kym are waiting for you." Said the director. They nodded and disappeared.

"Ok, next we have, ah, Bella and Edward, just in time. It's your turn to practice." Exclaimed the director as he pushed us to the stage.

"Dance like there's no tomorrow!" he told us and left. I burst out laughing while Edward had his face in his hands.

"He's an idiot." Muttered Edward. I shrugged.

"SONG!" yelled Harry, the music director.

"La La Land." I yelled back. He gave me thumbs up.

"But we have never practiced with this song." Edward complained.

"It's has a classical quickstep beat, and we'll get it." I jutted my bottom lip out and my eyes got wide. I stared at him and he groaned.

"Bella, you'll be the death of." I squealed and pulled him into our position. The music started.

-After the dance-

"See that wasn't that hard!" I told him, and he sighed. My cell phone beeped and I opened it.

"Yup it was a nice song." Just then his cell phone rang. I didn't listen to him, I read the text.

_**Expect the Unexpected **_

It was the fortune again. I thought it only came once a day? I shrugged and place my phone in my bag.

"Hello, Edward Masen speaking." Stated Edward, I sighed and sat down on the steps and took a sip of water. I took my battered, old copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading.

"Who is this?" I heard him ask.

"No, it can't be, you are lying," Said a shocked Edward. I forgot about my book and paid attention to him.

"My God! I can't believe it! I love you," said Edward sincerely. I gagged.

"We are engaged, well technically not, but still, it's been 4 years, I have to see you and we have to get married." Whined Edward.

"Oh, you are still in school, oh ok, yes I understand, besides I wouldn't be spending a lot of time with you. I have Dancing with the Stars." I knew exactly who it was.

"Bye, Bella talk to you soon!" He shut the phone and took a deep breath. He had found his Bella.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late.  
You found me, you found me_

"Who was that?" I asked Edward. He turned around with the biggest grin.

"She found me! My Bella found me!" he squealed and picked me up and spun me. I giggled and then sighed.

"Why the long face?" I looked away, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Bella, I'll help you find him." He said pulling me tightly to his chest. I shook my head.

"No, I'll do it on my own. I've had too many people help me. I have to do this alone." With that said I went to the dressing rooms to get changed for the show in 2 hours.

"I'll find you my love, one day." I whispered. Then I realized something. This was unexpected. I sighed and walked on.

I entered the dressing room and was immediately crushed by the amount of people here.

"You're Isabella Dwyer, right?" asked a woman. I looked at her, she was beautiful, but a bit fat around her thighs, but she could lose the weight. I nodded.

"I'm Jennifer Olson, and this is my twin Misty Olson, we will be helping you get ready." She explained, pointing to a person who looked exactly like her.

"Ok, let's go to your dressing room." She stated quickly before I was dragged to a trailer. Jenny pushed me in and then Misty got to work fixing my hair and applying make-up.

"What colors?" shouted Misty.

"Black and white, mostly white though." Replied Jenny.

After what seemed like hours they both stood in front of me and smiled.

"You look so beautiful; Edward is not going to know what hit him. You guys are meant for each other!" gushed Misty as Jenny agreed. I sighed.

"You know Edward?" I asked, interested.

"Yes, we are assigned all his partners since he came onto the show." Sighed Jenny.

"Come on you have 5 minutes till the show, here's the mirror, take a look at yourself." I did as told and gasped. I had a beautiful white dress with a black stripe on my waist and then one by my knees. It had a cut where my leg was bare. The dress was strapless, but had a string tied around my neck. To go with it I had black heels. My make-up was really light. Mostly black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. My hair was up in a curly ponytail; with a few lose strands sticking out. (Everything is on my profile under Dancing to Love)

"Thank you so much!" I whispered, awed and then I left the trailer. Edward was already there waiting, and then his eyes met mine. I felt my knees go weak. I looked and saw he wasn't breathing, just staring at me.

"You know it's not polite to stare," I told him, scolding, while walking. He snapped out of his thought and smiled his crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, you just looked too stunning!" he sassed back, and I blushed.

We got into the line and the show started.

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars, I'm Tom Bergeron!"

"And I'm Samantha Harris; this is a new version of dancing with the stars. We've never had one like this. Our stars will be traveling all over the world to different dance countries, learning the dance and the origin!" everyone gasped and I clapped my hands.

"This will be fun!" I whispered to Edward, and he just chuckled.

"Let's meet our stars………….."

**Emmett McCarty- Julianne Hough **

**Alice Brandon- Derek Hough**

**Jasper Hale- Kym Johnson**

**Jessica Stanley- Alex Mazo**

**Michael Newton- Edyta Sliwinska**

**Lauren Mallory- Tony Dovolani**

**Tyler Crowley- Lacey Schwimmer**

**Angela Weber- Maksim Chmerkovskiy**

**Erik Yorkiee- Cheryl Burke **

**Rosalie Hale- Mark Ballas**

**Jacob Black- Karina Smirnoff**

**Isabella Dwyer- Edward Masen**

We were all called up, and apparently Edward and I were last.

"Up first to dance are Emmett and Julianne." There was music and we all left the stage. Emmett's and Julianne's practice was up on the screen. I just sat there waiting for our names to be called.

…………….

"Please welcome Isabella Dwyer and her partner Edward Masen" My breathing hitched up and my palms were sweating. Edward rubbed circles on my back.

"Just like we practiced Bella, you will be amazing, just like always." I stared at him incredulously.

"Except for the spin….." he added sheepishly. My eyes narrowed.

"Come on." He pulled me to my spot and then went to his. The screen lit and we saw ourselves.

_-On the screen- (Normal POV)_

"_1…2….3 step on 4….." yelled an exasperated Edward. Bella pouted. _

"_You know I am not dance material." Bella told him truthfully. He sighed, frustrated._

"_Bella, you are good at dancing. Ok from the top. Step forward; kick left, step backwards, kick…..OW!" Bella froze and gasped._

"_Oh, I AM SO SORRY EDWARD!" she screamed. He waved her off. _

"_I thought kick right was kick up." She added sheepishly."_

_-End of video- (Back to Bella's POV)_

The crowd was laughing hysterically, while I blushed feverishly.

_I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me _

We started dancing. I moved to the left and I moved to the right.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine  
_

Edward spun me once and we started the quickstep, kicking our legs up and stepping; left, back and right. I kick right, instead of forward…..THANK GOD! We took long steps too….like the slurring keys on the piano.

_Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me_I took a deep breath, while Edward looked at me sternly. I nodded……I was ready for the spin.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine

_Machine  
_

I spun…once….twice….three times……..four times……

_Machine_

Five……six…….seven………and finally eight times. I was shocked.

_  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la _

We stopped, panting breathlessly. The crowd was silent……gaping at us. I blushed, but narrowed my eyes a little….they didn't like it. Boy I was wrong.

The crowed bolted up and cheered, nearly making me deaf. I stared in disbelief at Edward.

"You got the spin down, and didn't miss a beat…….I would give you a 10." He smiled and I smiled back weakly…..still tired from the dance. We walked over to Tom and he patted Edward on the back and hugged me.

"Wow, amazing guys………but of course, I am no judge, so let's ask the judges how you did." He exclaimed.

"After I saw that video I thought this was going to turn out terribly. I was way off. MAN GIRL YOU CAN DANCE. Don't ever say that you can't dance, or I will personally beat you to death." Carrie- Ann threatened. I smirked, knowing that she was teasing me.

"Amazing……the song I thought would be a horrendous choice, but it worked perfectly. I LOVED IT. It was hip and old fashioned at the same time. I loved it." Len said calmly. I thanked him and looked at Bruno.

"You can act girlfriend. Literally that was beyond expectations. You were as graceful as a butterfly. Sharp like an eagle. You m friend….keep this up and you will be a living dancer legend…I can assure you that." Everyone was awed.

"Let's let you guys head on back and get your scores……..Samantha" We rushed back stage….I was ecstatic!!!

"Wow, you set a pretty high bar for yourself…..and the judges loved it. What are you going to do to keep this up?" asked Samantha.

"I'll make sure that I practice more….be more self confident……for Carrie Ann……..and make sure my partner doesn't bail on me if I hurt him." I explained logically.

"Wait so there is more violence?"

"No…not exactly violence, but I am a terrible klutz, so it's either I kill everyone, or kill myself." I assessed. Everyone chuckled, and Edward glared playfully. I ignored him.

"Let's get your scores……"

**Carrie- Ann: 10**

**Len: 10**

**Bruno: 10 **

My eyes were out of their sockets, literary. The crowd was on their feet cheering again.

"A PERFECT 30 OUT OF 30, AMAZING!" screamed Samantha. That show was over after that.

Everyone went out on stage. Rose and Alice ran over to me nearly killing me.

"We heard…" I looked at them confused.

"Jasper and Emmett will protect you…" I winced….getting what they were talking about. They ranted on and on about how I did. I looked around and my eyes landed on someone in the audience, who was alone. Black glasses……leather jacket…….smirk on his face. He lifted his glasses and winked at me.

My stalker.

I turned back to my friends quickly and listened to their conversation. Then quickly I looked back to where he was…….only to see the door closing.

He was gone…….who was he?

I clutched my ring...it was becoming a habit, especially now.

* * *

I finally did do a cliff hanger! SO RARE OF ME!!!! My friend told me I was "over using" the cliffhangers....so I tried not to write one.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I WAS SOOOOO ESCTATIC!!!!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!!! REVIEWS!!!! THAT'S AMAZING FOR ME!!! I am almost at 30, 5 more only.

I'll try the sneak preview again....AND FOR SURE THIS WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER. I THOUGHT IT THREW!

* * *

**Sneak Preview Chapter 7-**

Their names. I shook my head closing my eyes quickly.

I looked at the files again......my eyes welling up a little.....

Their first names. I clutched my hand with the ring on it.

"Edward......he........"


	7. Chapter 7

The dancing was amazing, how the music matched each step we took. I smiled to myself thinking about it. It was beautiful, and at the end of the show, when everyone was cheering for me, it was like starting a new life all over again. I looked around and saw smiling faces in the crowd, even his. My eyes darkened at the thought. His smirk was always visible. The way his crooked teeth would stick out of his mouth. His blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. The black sunglasses gleamed against the light. That was yesterday. How he turned out to be everywhere I was, was a mystery.

"Bella? Hello is someone in there?" someone was knocking on my head. I slapped the hand away glaring at whoever it was. Unfortunately it was Edward, which was the only person I hated glaring at. He jumped back slightly, stunned by the intensity of anger, and fear in my eyes. I tried to soften the look on my face, but I couldn't, not right now anyway.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward whispered softly looking into my eyes. EVERYTHING IS WRONG. I wanted to scream at him. He is after me; he is trying to murder me!

"Why are you asking?" That was only thing I could say to cover up my secrets. He lifted his hand up slowly. I could see it trembling slightly as he ran his fingers under the exposed skin under my eyes. My eyes automatically closed and my heart pounded feverishly.

"Your eyes, they are dark." He breathed, and I smelt his breath. It was warm, but hypnotizing. I felt his hands stroke my cheeks every second, slightly tickling my sensitive skin.

"My eyes are always dark." I muttered, not wanting him to stop. His hands felt so good on my face, I smiled slightly, hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"I know they are, but when you are happy, your eyes have this magnificent glimmer to them. When you are sad, your eyes turn very light and dull. But when you are mad, there is a huge dark intensity visible to anyone." Edward explained. My eyes quickly snapped open, and shock suddenly conquered my face.

His face was literally an inch away. Our noses were barley touching. I could feel heat radiating off of him. It was a while since Edward kissed me. I think he only kissed me so I would shut up.

"Edward…" I moaned softly, too soft for him to hear, but he quickly pulled back and sighed. I felt loneliness in me. I suddenly felt cold without him. It was like I needed him. He was my brand of heroine. I looked down at that thought, blush crept onto my face. Then something caught my eyes. The ring. My fists were clenched so hard I could see the white, instead of my pale skin color.

I couldn't forget about my Edward. Edward found his love, he had his ever after. Now if only I could have mine.

"Bella...." Edward murmured into my ear. My eyes fluttered slightly, and I cursed myself mentally.

"Yes…."

"Are you trying to hurt someone." He chuckled. I groaned and leaned against the wall of my house. He knew exactly how to kill the mood.

"No I wasn't" I snapped and his chuckling died down.

"So, any luck on finding Edward." He asked, staring at me intently. I shook my head.

"You should meet Bella. You and her would hit off in seconds." He smiled at the thought as I shuddered. There was no way I was going to meet the fiancé of the guy I was beginning to have feelings for.

"I love her so much….." he muttered to himself, probably not intended for me to hear.

"I have to go somewhere." I straightened my pose, not letting the tears that were threatening to spill, and walked to my Vanquish. Edward jumped up and started to run behind me.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"NO! I just have to go somewhere."

"Bella….THE ELIMINATION ROUND IS TODAY! Please can't you go some other time? He pleaded.

I swung the car door open. Once I was in the car I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal, before closing the door. I looked in my mirror and saw Edward standing in the middle of the street, with a pained look in his eyes. Tears were streaming down my face.

Why couldn't Edward Cullen be here with me. My love. Why did Edward Masen have to have his love already?

I drove randomly, turning anyway I felt like it. I still knew where I was. I couldn't get lost here, I knew my way around Hollywood. I stopped at a red light.

"_Isabella_" someone whispered. My breath got caught in my throat. I tried to breathe, but it was impossible.

I had to find out who else he killed. The police have the exact information. I turned around and sped of towards the police station.

"_Isabella, you'll never find me._" The voice laughed. I ran once I got to the parking lot. I was about to reach the door, when I saw him. He was touching me. Standing right in front of me was……….._my stalker. _

"Hello there." He smirked, holding onto the hand that was about the open the door. He caressed my cheek lightly, his lips were formed into a tight line. I tried to pull away, but he held my hand tighter. He led me to the side of the building and pressed me against the wall. I started hyperventilating.

"There is no need to be afraid, Isabella." He murmured, his face only inches away. My mind flashed back to Edward from earlier.

"You won't hurt me…." I stuttered looking at the ground. I felt his hand under my chin, and he forced me to look into his eyes.

"Yes, I won't hurt you………….." He bent down until his lips were by my ear.

"_I'll kill you._" He kissed my neck slightly and laughed. His nose was pressed against my hair, and I could feel him smelling me. He groaned.

"You smell nice, Isabella." His forehead was against mine. I was shaking with fear, I tried to yank my hand from his grasp, again, but he pushed me harder against the wall. I could feel the pieces of cement that was sticking out of the wall dig into my skin.

"Come on Isabella, let's cooperate." He soothingly told me. I shook my head frantically. He started bending my hand back, and I could feel the pain. He clasped his other hand over my mouth.

"Will you cooperate now?" I shook my, once again. I knew I was being stupid, but I wasn't going to die. He kept bending my hand until I heard a deafening crack. My eyes went wide as I choked back an agonizing scream.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me…." I stated softly under his hand, biting my lip. I looked at my hand, the one with the ring was broken. It was swollen, but also was bleeding. I clutched it to my chest.

"Well Isabella……now you know what the consequences is if you disobey me. Next time, I won't be so generous." He smiled, but then frowned. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Slowly he took his hand from my mouth and his face got closer. Then suddenly his lips brushed against mine. His eyebrows furrowed.

"So soft…" he muttered.

"Miss?" asked someone else. I turned and saw a police officer.

"H-hello." I stuttered still trying to bite back a scream.

"Do you need any help?" I turned to where he was, but there was no one there. Only me and the officer. My eyebrows crinkled together in concentration.

"Miss?" the officer asked again. I jumped slightly and nodded.

"I would like to see the records for the previous stalkers?" I asked.

"Oh, then follow me," the officer looked shocked a little. I followed him, but turned to look back at my car. Someone was leaning against it.

He waved. _My stalker. _He was smirking, but it wasn't the same smirk, it was a forced one. I looked into his eyes, there was any passion for violence in them towards me. There was something else.

He touched me, he kissed me, and he told me he would _kill me. _Worst of all he hurt me…he broke my hand.

I shuddered, but tried not to break down in front of the police. He led me into the building, and down a corridor. He went to a filling cabinet and unlocked it gesturing me to look inside.

"This is it Miss, just call me over if you need any help." I nodded and waited for the officer to leave and then started to search. I found the list of names.

**Murdered **

**Isabella Lawton **

**Isabella Dallas**

**Isabella Walsh**

**Isabella Smith**

**Isabella Diaz**

**Isabella Tobaczek **

Their names. I shook my head closing my eyes quickly. I looked at the files again......my eyes welling up a little.....Their first names. I clutched my hand with the ring on it. I began to feel the pain again. I bit my lip so hard I could almost sense that I was drawing blood.

"Edward......he........"

"Edward he what?" whispered someone angrily. I froze and turned around. Edward. I held out the sheet I was looking at and he took it, looking at it before his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"He's after………Isabella's." I stuttered. Edward brought me to him and hugged me tightly. I moved my broken hand so he wouldn't hurt it.

"Oh, Bella….don't ever run off like that again. I took a bus and saw your car here so I asked if you were here." He explained. I looked into his eyes, still seeing pain.

"Come one we have a half an hour to get to the show." He stated and started walking. I quickly took out a wet wipe from my purse and wiped the blood off my hand. Neither the officer, nor Edward noticed the blood.

"Give me your keys." I willingly handed my keys over, even though I never do. I was in no state to drive. He looked at me confused but opened the door for me. After he got in he started driving, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Bella…." He hesitated, trying to say the right words.

"….you would tell me if there was something wrong, would you?" he asked. I gulped looking down at my hand. I was really swollen.

"I don't know." I admitted. He sighed.

"Then let me ask you one question." He insisted. I nodded.

"What happened to your hand." I froze slightly, but then recover quickly so Edward wouldn't see.

"I hit my hand against the wall when I was walking." I lied. He studied my expression for a second, but let it go.

"Is it broken?" _He kept bending my hand until I heard a deafening crack._

I winced shaking my head.

"Nothing ice couldn't fix." I stated cheerily.

"Good." He said boldly.

We made it to the dance studio and Edward rushed me into the trailer.

"Jenny, Misty she's here." And then he quickly exited.

"Oh, Bella, look at you, you look terrible, is something wrong?" exclaimed Misty. I shook my head.

"Ok then, let's get you into that pretty dress again. It looks amazing on you!" ranted Jenny. They redid my make-up and I looked exactly like I did yesterday.

"Ok, go to Edward." Misty pushed me. I ran into Edward and he chuckled.

"Let's go." He grabbed the hand that was broken and I hissed. Edward froze and looked at me.

"It's still swollen." I laughed half-heartedly.

"It feels broken." I quickly tore my hand away, trying not to hiss.

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars…..I'm Tom Bergeron."

"And I'm Samantha Harris. Today is our first elimination round. I'm sure all these stars are nervous." I agreed with her. I looked over at Edward, he called Jenny over and was talking to her. She nodded and ran off. I looked at his quizzically, but he ignored me.

"Bella, here but this on." She held out a hand brace. I glared at Edward, but reluctantly put it on my broken hand.

"This is noticeable." I whispered. She laughed at me.

"Have some faith in me Bella." Jenny held out 2 black arm socks and I quickly put them on. She led me to a mirror and I smiled. It looked really good.

"Ok, you are beautiful. Get back to your spot." She said playfully. I ran back to Edward and he forced a smile.

"Thank you." I mouthed and he nodded. We all enter on the stage dancing a little to the music.

"Let's check our leader board."

**Isabella Dwyer- Edward Masen 30/30**

**Emmett McCarty- Julianne Hough 24/30**

**Alice Brandon- Derek Hough 24/30**

**Jasper Hale- Kym Johnson 23/30**

**Rosalie Hale- Mark Ballas 23/30**

**Jacob Black- Karina Smirnoff 20/30**

**Angela Weber- Maksim Chmerkovskiy 20/30**

**Tyler Crowley- Lacey Schwimmer 19/30**

**Jessica Stanley- Alex Mazo 17/30**

**Erik Yorkiee- Cheryl Burke 17/30**

**Lauren Mallory- Tony Dovolani 16/30**

**Michael Newton- Edyta Sliwinska 13/30**

"Our judges fell in love with one performance and they would love that couple to dance the dance again for us. This couple is safe and will move on to the next round. Let's welcome Isabella and Edward!" I gasped and glanced at Edward.

"Well let's get dancing." He replied. I looked at my hand.

"But…."

"You said it was nothing ice couldn't fix." He was using my own words against me.

"Ok, fine it is broken." I admitted. He nodded and whispered into my ear.

"Just remember to give me your good hand each time we have to hold hands. The dance will change a little, but nothing too noticeable." I nodded and we went onto the stage.

"Dancing the quickstep, Isabella Dwyer and her partner Edward Masen." We started dancing. I looked away from Edward a little, until he grabbed my good hand. I stared into his eyes, there was burning passion in them. We kept dancing. I spun around 8 times again………..pure luck.

"Bella." Edward whispered, it was barely audible. I looked up and we were finishing the dance. A couple more measures.

"I think I am falling for you, Bella." He stated. I gasped.

"Prove it." I stuttered, and he smiled.

"I will." he whispered, and that was when he kissed me. The world just seemed to disappear. It was just me and Edward. I knew he kissed me before, but this is different. There is love and passion in this kiss. It felt like there were fireworks going off at that moment. This proved it, he really did like me.

He pulled away and smiled, and I gave him a weak smile in return. Everything was quiet, but them the crowd erupted in applause. I was grinning like an idiot. I knew I could sense Alice and Rosalie squealing their heads off in the red room.

"Wow. I actually would like to know what the judges are thinking right now…….how about you guys?" asked Tom. Everyone yelled YES! Edward chuckled.

"Ok, Isabella, Edward, stay here. Carrie- Ann."

"You know, that dance was different than you danced it yesterday. You chemistry is unbelievable, it's just hard to imagine that you would be paired up with someone that was perfect for you." she answered.

"Len."

"This is a classical dance and that's exactly how you danced it. Yes, it was different, but it met all the criteria that you need to dance a quick step.

"…..and Bruno."

"Wow, you guys are like 2 graceful birds flying around. Suddenly you look into each other's eyes, the whole world disappears. You are love birds, soul mates, and the dance was beautiful. You know, I am actually looking forward to you watch you dance. It captivates everyone and it's hard to describe, but it is like you are the King and Queen of dance."

We exited back stage. Everyone was gaping at us.

"Ok, to our elimination, the couple who is suppose to be eliminated is……………….. Erik Yorkiee- Cheryl Burke." We all applauded them for dancing and they danced their last dance.

I sat on stage while people exited the building. The next thing I know is I'm asleep.

* * *

"_Bells, let's play Beauty and the Beast…..I'll be the big strong beast and you'll be beauty, Bell." He said. _

"_Me Bell?" I asked._

"_Yes, you are Bell." He replied smiling. _

"_I love you….." _

"_I love you too………__little sis……" _

* * *

Yay, I am finally finished with this chapter. I personally love this chapter, because it sort of begins the events that are going to take place.

EDWARD KISSED HER!!! Yippee.....he likes her........

Anywho please.........

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Also I am almost done with Moonlight Blood....so please read and review it, so I actually want to finish it.........

REVIEW!!!!!

-signing off- Never forget Emmett-

~Jonako


	8. Chapter 8

_An empty street,  
An empty house,  
A hole inside my heart,  
I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller_

I wonder how,  
I wonder why,  
I wonder where they are,  
The days we had,  
The songs we sang together

"Cut! Cut- I mean STOP! Bella…May I speak to you for a moment?" Asked my manager, Laurent. I nodded slowly, a bit confused and followed him out the recording room. Outside the room I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes?" I asked him. He sighed a bit loud, but kept silent. I was beginning to get a little impatient.

"Bella, something is different about you now days, you are normally cheerful. You mood is a bit dreary and it's like you aren't here." He admitted after a while. I just looked down at the ground not saying anything.

"Bella, something is wrong, it is affecting your music." He muttered. I shrugged and he sighed and walked away. I started to walk away, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was immediately struck by 2 piercing green eyes.

"You aren't running away again." Whispered Edward sternly. That is when I broke down. I have been crying a lot lately, but today was different. I cried for everything.

"Shh……Bella it's ok, please let it all out, I'm not going to judge you." Edward added soothingly, while he stroked my arm slowly. I shook my head no, but the tears betrayed me. They kept falling. He led me to a chair and set me on his lap. I soaked his shirt, crying for at least 10 minutes.

"Edward please…….let go." I pleaded looking into him eyes, trying to find some reasoning in them. Edward sighed and reluctantly let go.

"Just be sure to call me when you are home." He whispered softly as I nodded. He took a step closer to close the space between us. I stretched up and softly brushed by lips against his while he hugged me.

"Bye…." I murmured, enjoying his closeness. I felt him nod and pull away.

"Just remember to pack, today, we are going to Brazil for the next dance." He explained. I jumped and smiled at the thought of going to Brazil. I have always wanted to go to South America.

"Ok….." Then I abruptly turned and left the building. All of a sudden I heard mission impossible playing. I groaned and took out my cell phone to check who was calling.

"Hello." I asked, and then there was complete silence. My eyebrows furrowed when I heard breathing on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked again. Again…….silence………I snapped my phone shut and growled. Who the hell would just call and not talk just to annoy the crap out of people. I stopped and pondered that for a moment. A lot of people would.

I opened my phone again and checked the number. UNKOWN, it read at the top. Someone was calling from a phone booth. I looked around to see if there were any phone booths outside. One caught my eyes. There was a phone hanging, not hooked up to the receiver. I walked quickly over to the phone, knowing that this was the phone that called me. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard a laugh. It wasn't a normal cheerful one, it was evil. What confused me was that it was strained and forced.

"Isabella, so you did notice someone by the phone." I froze and stopped breathing.

"What? Who is this?" I squeaked, confused. He laughed again.

"My dear Isabella, you know who I am, don't lie. I just wanted to tell you I enjoyed meeting you in person yesterday. I would also like to tell you I will be seeing you more often." He sneered. My broken hand started to hurt under the brace. I was about to hang up.

"You know Isabella, you can't get rid of me that easily……."

"Why did you put me in pain, but then kiss me gently?" I demanded. There was silence, and I took the phone from my ear and slammed it on the reliever. My breath turned into gasps. Why was he doing this to me?

I started to walk away, when I stepped on something. I made a crinkly sound. I looked down and moved my foot. It was a picture so I picked it up to get a better look at it.

The picture had a little boy and girl hugging each other smiling widely. The girl was a bit short and thin. Her skin was pale, but made her brown eyes pop out. The boy was all and muscular for his age. He probably loved sports. He had short hair and big brown eyes. The boy reminded me of Emmett, but it wasn't Emmett, He looked nothing like the boy.

I quickly ran to my car and drove home, looking at the picture. I ran into the house once I parked the car, but crashed into someone.

"Whoa! Bella, where's the fire?" asked Emmett amused by my sudden burst of energy. I looked at him strangely.

"Sorry!" he muttered. Emmett looked down, but noticed the picture in my hands.

"What is this?" he snatched the picture from me looking at in intently.

"Do you know them? He asked, not looking at me.

"No, but the boy looks like you. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering….." I swore I saw grief and anger in his eyes, but only for a second.

_-Flashback- _

"_Bella!!!!" I turned around and saw Edward running towards me. I smiled and patted the seat next to me, motioning him to sit down. _

"_Hey…." I was interrupted. _

"_Guess what?" he asked. I just looked at him confused. _

"_I just got accepted to be a part of the world's greatest dance studios!" he yelled. I squealed and tackled him to the ground kissing his face all over. _

"_You're happy for me?" he asked incredulously. I smacked his head playfully. _

"_Yes! This is what you have always wanted and it makes you happy….sooo…..I am happy for you." I reasoned with him. He smiled his familiar crooked smile at me and I looked down, feeling heat creeping onto my cheeks. _

_-End of Flashback- _

"Bella?" I snapped out of my reverie and stared straight at Emmett.

"I know exactly how you feel Emmett, I am away from someone dear to me, and I don't even know where they are!" I shriek, and Emmett slumped a little. I realized what I said and mentally slapped myself.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to make it like I have a better life and all…." His hand covered my mouth and I saw him smirking.

"Its fine, you really do love to rant." He pointed out, I laughed. I walked over to a couch and turned on the TV, trying to find something that would occupy my mind.

"Bella, did you encounter your stalker lately." Asked Emmett hesitantly and I froze. I pondered for a moment. Should I tell him, or should I not. I shook my head.

"Then what's with your arm?"

"Umm…..I tripped and fell." I lied lamely. Emmett didn't push it.

"Well, better go to sleep." He got up and was gone. I sighed and laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"_He's after me!" She shrieked at him. The boy looked at her confused and then burst out laughing. _

"_Who's after you?" _

"_A-a stalker….." she stammered. He just shook his head and walked to his room. _

"_You are so melodramatic; no one in this town can hurt you." The little girl ran to her room and locked the door. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to restart her heart. She couldn't. She couldn't be the only one who has a murder following. _

_She quickly ran to my book shelf and found a random book. "Seduction in Death" was the title. She quickly opened the book and started reading. _

_**Death came in dreams. She was a child who was not a child, facing a ghost who, no matter how often his blood bathed her hands, would not die. **_

_She sucked in a breath as she read that line. Her hands were trembling and she was ready to put the book down. _

_**The room was cold as a grave, hazed by the red light that blinked, on and off, on and off, against the dirty window glass. The light spilled over the floor, over the blood, over his body. Over her as she huddled in the corner with the knife, covered with gore to the hilt, still in her hand.**_

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put the book down, it was too fascinating, but horrifying. _

_**Pain was everywhere, radiating through her in stupefying waves that had no beginning or end, but circled, endlessly circled, into every cell. The bone in her arm he'd snapped, the cheek where he'd backhanded her so carelessly. The center of her that had torn, again, during the rape.**_

_**She was smothered by the pain, coated with shock. And washed with his blood.**_

_**She was eight.**_

_The little girl slowly screamed quietly trying not to wake her brother. The girl in the story was about her age, maybe younger. Her brain told her hands to throw the book, but they stayed still. Her eyes had a mind of their own. An eight year old being raped in the story lured her in. _

_**She could see her own breath as she panted. Little ghosts that told her she was alive. She could taste the blood inside her mouth, a bright and terrible flavor, and smell -- just under the ripeness of fresh death -- the stink of whiskey.**_

_**She was alive, and he was not. She was alive, and he was not. Again and again she chanted those words in her head, and her mind tried to make sense of them.**_

_**She was alive. He was not.**_

_She reassured herself that there was no one in the room; it is only a story that people made up. _

_**And his eyes, open and staring, fixed on her.**_

_**Smiled.**_

_**You can't get rid of me so easy, little girl.**_

* * *

I shot out of my bed and stared into the darkness.

"_You know Isabella, you can't get rid of me that easily……." _His words were like the ones in the book.

The book was so familiar, and that day was too. I ran to my book shelf and searched for the title _"Seduction in Death". _

"_You know Isabella, you can't get rid of me that easily……."_

I found the book on the bottom of my shelf; it was covered in dust and torn. I curiously opened the book where a bookmark was. I read the page. It was the same exact page that was in the dream.

I read on…..

* * *

_**Her breath came faster, in hitching gasps that wanted to gather into a scream. That wanted to burst out of her throat. But all that came was a whimper.**_

_**Made a mess of things, haven't you? Just can't do what you're told.**_

_**His voice was so pleasant, bright with that grinning humor she knew was the most dangerous of all. While he laughed, blood poured out of the holes she'd hacked into him.**_

_**What's the matter, little girl? Cat got your tongue?**_

_**I'm alive and you're not. I'm alive and you're not.**_

_**Think so?**__** He wiggled his fingers, a kind of teasing wave that made her moan in terror as wet red drops flicked from the tips.**_

_**I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't hurt me again. You hurt me. Why do you have to hurt me?**_

_**Because you're stupid. Because you don't listen! Because -- and here's the real secret -- I can. I can do what I want with you and nobody gives a stinking rat's ass. You're nothing, you're nobody, and don't you forget it, you little bitch.**_

_**She began to cry now, thin cold tears that tracked through the mask of blood over her face. Go away. Just go away and leave me alone!**_

_**I'm not going to do that. I'm never going to do that.**_

_**To her horror, he pushed himself to his knees. Crouched there like some nightmarish toad, bloody and grinning. Watching her.**_

_**I got a lot invested in you. Time and money. Who puts a fucking roof over your head? Who puts food in your belly? Who takes you traveling all over this great country of ours? Most kids your age haven't seen shit, but you have. But do you learn? No, you don't. Do you pull your weight? No, you don't. But you're gonna. You remember what I told you? You're gonna start earning your keep.**_

_**He got to his feet, a big man with his hands slowly balling into fists at his side.**_

_**But now, Daddy has to punish you. **__**He took a shambling step toward her.**__** You've been a bad girl.**__** And another. **__**A very bad girl. **_

* * *

Tears were spilling over my cheeks. Who could do that to a little girl? It's so frightening to be in the victim spot. I closed the book and tried going back to sleep, but I just kept on thinking about the story.

I am in the girl's position, but the stalker isn't my father. The girl was so scared……is that what he is trying to get me to be….scared…..frightened of everything that is near me……..making me never trust anyone, until I can't stand living anymore…….

I shuddered at the thought.

I kept reading the book. Somehow this made me feel a lot better, showing me that everyone has to face something scary in their life.

I put the book away and took the picture of the little boy and girl out. I gently traced their features trying to recognize then. Emmett thought that I should recognize them. I shrugged and smiled at their happy faces.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. I decided against trying to go back to sleep. I got dressed and went down stair only to find Emmett and Jasper killing each other trying to get their Wii to work. Jasper was straddling Emmett's waist…it looked wrong.

"Umm….." They turned to look at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Did we wake you up……..because….." Emmett was embarrassed. I shook my head and started laughing.

"Don't let me stop…." With that said I went to the kitchen and took out a carton of orange juice. I heard them talking in the other room.

"What does she mean by don't make me stop you….." asked Emmett. I heard someone hit someone.

"She thinks we are gay…." I heard someone stomp into the room. Emmett ran up to me and I ran into a corner. He cornered me.

"So, you think that me……Emmett McCarty, is gay?" he asked. I nodded. Emmett started laughing.

"Touché." I stared at him.

"You want people to think you are gay?" I asked him incredulously. He shook his head and ruffled my hair.

"No, just messing with you Bells." I sighed in relief.

"Let's EAT!" Emmett shouted.

"Now this is the Emmett I know." I told him. I started breakfast. While standing, watching over the frying pan, I froze for a second.

He couldn't be………..could he? I slapped my forehead ad chuckled to myself. No, no he couldn't.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Fan fiction wouldn't let me in a a week or 2 ago. I had the chapter written, but then I forgot to save it, so I lost it.....which sucks. I also had to encounter writer block to try to re-write the chapter......SORRY!!!!! **

**But the good news is that this chapter is done! **

**I will try to get the next chapter next weekend. **

**-If you get confused review me your question and I will try to answer, without giving away anything that will happen in the future. **

**-I also made a little twist on the plot so it matches something else that will happen later on.....**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	9. Chapter 9

**HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND SNEAK PREVIEW FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY IS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE......**

"Toothbrush…?" asked Alice.

"Check." I answered.

"Clothes…?" I rolled my eyes, but answered anyways.

"Check" She chose my clothes; I don't think I was planning on throwing them out because she threw my old ones away.

"Make- up…?"

"Check."

"Emmett?" She asked. I smirked at her and walked out of the room.

"Bella where are you?" asked Alice, she was still in the room.

I found Emmett in the kitchen, sneaking some food into his pockets. I poked his stomach and he jumped, food spilling everywhere. I shot him a glare, but pushed his back. He walked in front of me. I finally got to the room. Alice was still left in the room confused as ever.

"Sit." I told Emmett He sat down in the suitcase I pointed to.

"Check." I told Alice. Realization dawned on her face and she started laughing hysterically.

"No Bella, I didn't mean pack Emmett, I was calling him so he could take the bags out!" I shrugged and laughed with her. Emmett was oblivious to what we were laughing about. I shook my head at him and sighed. My friends were so weird.

All of a sudden my home phone rang. I ran out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" asked the voice. It sounded like a man.

"No……oh……I mean yes….this is she." I slapped my forehead, thinking how stupid I was of not remembering my actual last name. I heard the person suck in a breath.

"Well, I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere?" he asked.

"Umm…who is this anyway?" I asked ready to put down the phone.

"Oh, I am a manager for Twilight Dance and Song studio. Here we have dancing and singing, and we were wondering if you, Isabella Swan would like to teach some of our little stars how to sing and act on stage." He explained. I smiled softly. I always loved Twilight Dance and Song studio. I even went there for a little while with Edward. It was so fun to be with little kids and teens that are beginning their lives.

"Yes." I breathed into the phone. I heard the man on the other end sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan, it will be an honor for you to come." He added. Then all of a sudden, I thought of something.

"Isn't Twilight studios in America?"

"Oh, no we expanded a few years back. Our main corporation is in the US, but you will be in the one in Brazil, right?"

"Defiantly." I squealed.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to meet somewhere, so I could give you everything you need for coming into the building? We take safety precautions, because we want nothing to happen to the children."

"Oh, sure….umm…I'll meet you in 2 days, because I fly in tomorrow and I need…." I told him, desperately hoping that day would work.

"Yes! Perfect. See you in 2 days Ms. Swan. Have a nice flight." He hung up. I sighed happily skipping back into the room.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Alice, curious and confused by my sudden change in mood.

"I just got a call from the Twilight Dance and Song studio!" That was all I needed to say. Alice knew it was important to me, and so did Emmett.

"AMAZING!" boomed Emmett, grabbing me into an infamous "bear" hug. Maybe my life was getting better, or maybe I am being too optimistic.

* * *

We boarded onto the plane. Edward came around 10 in the morning and drove all of us to the airport.

Emmett was sitting in the plane already buckled up, sitting next to Rose. I smiled at them, studying their actions. They looked so cute together. Emmett lightly brushed his fingers over Rose's cheek and caressed it. Rose just stared into his eyes, deeply lost. Her own eyes were full of passion.

"They are a perfect couple." Someone whispered into my ear. I thought it was Edward, but when I turned around I saw Jacob…..yes, that's what his name was. The tall, long black haired man, and with tan skin.

I nodded at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked shyly. I shook my head and smiled when he sat down.

"I never got to properly introduce myself. My name is Jacob Black." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello Jacob, I'm Isabella Dwyer, but you can call me Bella." He gave me a toothy grin and pondered for a moment.

"Then how about you call me Jake, just to save your breath, you are a singer, you need your voice." I laughed and agreed. I looked back over at Emmett and Rose. Emmett was lying wide awake, while Rose was asleep. He held her, playing with the loose strands of her hair, while she smiled.

"It's amazing how strongly people can love each other even if they are that young." He whispered thoughtfully. I sighed and looked down at my ring.

"I was once like that." I muttered to myself. Apparently Jacob heard it. He looked down at my hand and smiled softly.

"So you're engaged." He stated. I shrugged.

"I don't know anymore." He looked at me confused.

"I haven't seen him for 4 years so I don't know if he moved on or not." I wanted to drop the subject, so I took out the book I read last night and started reading. Jacob put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…….." he looked at my book and chuckled.

"So you are into seduction and horror, right?" he gestured to my book. I nodded. He walked over to his bag and took out a book.

"I know it's weird for a guy, but I love those kinds of novels too." He handed me the book he took out. _Kissed by an Angel * The Power of Love * Soul mates _by Elizabeth Chandler. I laughed.

"You like these kinds of novels." I asked incredulously, not believing him. He nodded.

"It just takes my mind of things, telling me that everything that happens in a book, could happen to me, or maybe not." I froze. That's my reason for reading, to know that I am not the only one who is getting stalked.

"Could I borrow this book?" I asked quickly, not wanting to give the book back to him.

"Sure…" he was going to say something else, but someone approached us.

"Jacob, stop getting all the pretty girls into reading sappy novels," Whined the man. The man looked at me and smiled, liking what he saw.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton." He stated. Jacob pushed him back.

"Back off Mike, I got to her first. When I leave, if she wants you can talk to her too."

"Who is Mike Newton?" I asked shyly. The dude named Mike looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have never heard of the magnificent, amazing, Michael Newton…… 4 time Oscar winning actor!" he yelled shocked. Jacob was shaking, probably laughing. I shook my head in shame…….Alice forces me to watch the Oscars and yet I don't know who Mike Newton is. Wait…

"Are you the guy who went to jail at the Oscars one year…...?" I asked. Jacob started at me with wide eyes.

Mike started laughing.

"I have never been in the Oscars, I am a new star………I was just messing with you." I sighed in relief…thank god they don't bring criminals on this show……

"Anyways…..I came over here to ask you Jake, if you would like to go to the hottest dance club in the world…..Midnight Sun……." Mike asked Jacob suggestively. I looked at Jacob……he had a grin on his face.

"Sure, I'd love to……but only if Bella comes with us…." He turned to me. I looked at him shocked.

"I can't dance……." He glared at me playfully.

"Ummm…….YOU FRICKEN GOT three tens on the first dance……you are telling me that you can't dance."

"Oh, tehe, umm……right…I guess I can't use that excuse." I forced a laugh. Jacob grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him.

"Bella, please come with me to the club, we could learn more about each other and…." I cut him off, by placing a finger on his lips.

"Alright." I sighed. He punched his fists into the air. Jacob grabbed my hand and shook it a bit too hard and walked away. I felt someone snake their arms around my waist, lift me up and set me on their lap.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked. I shrugged and leaned into his chest.

"I'm just going to go and tour Brazil, that's all." I stated. Edward kissed my cheeks lightly as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ok everyone, today we will give you your groups and then you will all choose a song and dance to perform at the show in 2 weeks……." Everyone's really excited today, even me. I had somewhat of an idea of how I wanted the dances to look; I just didn't want bad people on my team. Biased and rude it may seem, but that's how normal humans think.

"Group 1……." He paused and we all looked at him expectantly.

"Oh I forgot to mention something." We all groaned and sat on the floor. The producers were snickering in the corner.

"Sorry…Ok, anyways…..This group dance will be only be for the stars. We only have 11 stars, so we will have Edward be a part of a group since the judges insisted he danced with a group. Your pro partners will help you choreographing the dances and learning moves, but all stars have to do everything themselves." I stared wide- eyed at the producers…..

"Ok, now onto the groups……group 1 will be Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." Rose and Alice started squealing in delight and jumped into Jasper's and Emmett's arms. I sat there smiling to myself, while Edward slapped his forehead and shook his head laughing.

"Well, I'm glad we made your day group 1……group 2 will be the rest of the stars which are…Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, and Jacob." The producers left and I was being lift up by someone really strong...Emmett.

"Let's go Bellarina; you have to pick your ass off the floor in order to help us win the group dance." I smacked Emmett.

"You keep that up and I won't help." I scolded Emmett and he set me down crossing his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles a little.

"I don't feel threatened at all." I poked him head and he lost his balance and fell.

"Nope. Not threatened at all." I repeated. Edward pulled me away from the group and whispered into my ear.

"We have to practice our dance…….and I would also like to ask you out on a date." I stared into Edward's eyes and smiled.

"I would love to go on a date with you Edward." He sighed in relief and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go." He whispered seductively as I shivered slightly.

* * *

We practiced a little when we got to the dance studio, but Edward rushed me home so I could get dressed.

We went to an outdoor restaurant, which was not too crowded. Edward got us seats by the water on the beach.

"So, what is there something I don't know about you?" Edward asked. I sighed and pondered for a moment.

"I don't know….." All of a sudden music came on and Edward perked up.

"Dance with me." He stated. I shook my head.

"I know that this will seem like an excuse, but it isn't. I truly can't dance without tripping, or ending up at the hospital. Somehow I danced the Quickstep perfectly, but it was out of luck." I reasoned. Edward chuckled and I glared at him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, dancing is all in the leading." He winked at me and took my hand, pulling me up. I gave him a weak smile, but followed him onto the dance floor. We started swaying to the slow song……thank God it was a slow song.

"See, it isn't so bad…." He mumbled into my ear.

"It's a slow song, just wait and see." I warned him. All of a sudden, a fast song came on. I shook my head laughing at how well songs were timed. Edward placed his hands on my hips and I placed my hands around his neck.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." I gave him a stern look, but he shook it off. We started dancing. It wasn't so bad. I actually got the hand of it.

"This is fun." I admitted to Edward and he smirked knowingly at me. I shrugged.

We kept dancing, until I tripped over his feet. I closed my eyes and braced myself to feel the ground, but I never touched it. I opened my eyes and was staring into bright green orbs, full of humor and concern.

Edward lifted my back onto my feet, and was breathing hard from dancing. I was trying to slow my heart from how close Edward was to me.

"I told you I can't dance." I breathed. I felt his lips against my jaw and I leaned back unconsciously.

"As long as you have me around, there might be accidents, but they will be prevented." He muttered. My breaths got quicker as he trailed kisses down my throat.

"But, nothing happened, I see no ambulance, and you aren't in the hospital." He stated the obvious. He stared into my eyes again for a second and leaned in. I did too. We were inches apart, nose touching……

_RING! _

"Don't pick it up." He whispered.

"It's important when someone calls." I whispered back. I pulled away and quickly glanced back at Edward. I saw sadness, because I rejected him. I felt guilty.

"Hello?" I snapped into my phone.

"Whoa, baby, save that for the dance floor……" I groaned. This wasn't important…….Dammit Mike.

"It's time……" He stated.

* * *

**THERE IS A HUGE SNEAK PREVIEW BELOW SO READ THE WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE....**

**YAY!! I updated..........with only 2-3 reviews for the last chapter. What are you guys bored already? I still have a bunch of plots to reveal in this story. I was going to have something really important in chapter 11, but I guess I really can't write it if people don't review......It makes me lose hope.........in the story....PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review and don't give up on me! **

**-I know why people aren't reviewing, because they think that Bella Dwyer and Edward Masen are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Hey I mentioned in the first chapter that Bella Dwyer is Bella Swan, I just never mention what Edward Masen and Edward Cullen looked like.......and hey you can know 2 Edwards......I just gave away something big..........**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW! I seriously am going to start writing the next chapter......so I can get to the part of the story that I actually will want to write......**

**Next Chapter- Welcome to Midnight Sun dance club........ **

**-Never forget Emmett-signing off- **

**~Jonako **


	10. Chapter 10

I walked up to Edward and sighed sadly. His unhappiness was reflecting off on me.

"Edward…" I whispered. He turned to me and my heart broke. He nodded.

"I have to go…" I continued. He sighed knowingly. He led me to his car and we were on our way to the hotel.

"I'm sorry." I told him seriously. He gave me a confused look.

"What are you apologizing for, for going on a date with me, or for knowing me?" he snapped at me. I winced. The way he yelled at me was like someone beating me a million times.

"No, I was sorry for cutting the date short. I wanted to spend more time with you, but I promised someone else that I would meet them somewhere. I really want to be with you, because I….I…..I…" I was fighting back tears trying to not let my voice crack.

"You what?" asked Edward.

"I….I….really like you." I whispered. If felt his gaze on me, but I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"That doesn't matter now, since you probably hate me." We were in front of the hotel.

"I don't hate you, it's just why are you going out with someone else, when you are going out with me?" he asked. My anger flared and I stared him down.

"I'm not officially yours. YOU never asked ME to be your girlfriend. You have someone that is officially yours, your fiancé." I quickly opened the car door and slammed it closed.

"…..And I have my own fiancé……"

I ran into the hotel to go and change. I glanced back once only to see Edward standing by his car staring after me. He was confused and mad, I knew it.

If he would really like me then he would run after me.

When I got to my room and quickly unlocked the door and stripped. Someone knocked at my door when I was ready. I opened the door to find Mike and Jacob standing with cheesy grins on their faces.

"Let's go Bella." Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me to their car.

"Ready to have the best time of your lives?" asked Mike. Jake nodded and I just sat still.

"Aw, come one Bella, cheer up." I laughed a little and nodded. We drove off.

* * *

"Record timing, I knew I could get here fast." Mike congratulated himself while Jake shook his head glaring at Mike, helping me up and out of the car.

"You ok Bella?" Jake asked me. I nodded and tried walking. I could walk perfectly. Note to self: never ride in a car with Mike, especially when he is driving.

"Is there anyone else that's going to be here that we know?" I asked. Jake and Mike smiled.

"Just the cast of Dancing with the Stars." I froze, staring at them with wide eyes. Edward. He was going to be here. The whole fight was pointless. I could have come with him.

We walked inside the club and there were millions of people dancing.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down.  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down. _

I looked over at Mike and saw him shaking his body to the beat of the song…..it looked kind of disturbing.

"Let's begin by dancing and then we'll get something to drink……." Jacob stated. I shrugged, but he didn't notice. Jacob pulled me onto the dance floor and placed him hands on my hips. I cringed. It felt wrong.

"So Bella, what is there that I don't know about you?" he asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I know a lot about you from the fan sites and biography's on the internet, but there is always a different side to stars." I looked at Jacob curiously trying to figure out where he was leading to.

"Like me for instance, I am a basketball player…..but I love to work on cars. I build cars from scratch. Someday when I retire from Basketball, I plan on opening up a mechanic shop and create my own cars." I saw him smiling warmly at me, no trace of lying.

"So you love to work with cars?" he nodded. I smirked.

"Just don't have your shop next to Rosalie's. She is also a mechanic, an amazing one actually." I told him.

"Rosalie Hale, the model….you mean she….SHE…..loves to work with cars?" he snorted. I nodded cocking my head to the left, analyzing his expression.

"Yes…" I said slowly. The laughing came, and I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. You think that men wouldn't be so sexist.

"I'm sorry, but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard, a girl fixing cars?"

He thought I just told him a joke…

"Next time you see Rosalie, ask her to fix your car. When she is through with it, the car will work and look better than it was originally made." I reasoned. He held his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Fine, I believe you." Jacob took my hand and twirled me.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

There was a long and awkward silence.

_If I, I get to know your name  
Well I, could trace your private number, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
I want some, want some_

I set my sights on you  
(And no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're having fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come

"I'm sorry." He muttered. I smirked.

"So….what's your story?" asked Jacob. I pondered for a moment. There was a dream before singing…..

"English major." I stated proudly. Jacob looked uninterested.

"You probably didn't get accepted to the college you wanted, so you decided to do something you could be a professional at, right?" He reasoned. I sighed. People always assumed the same thing. I stopped Dancing and looked at Jacob, motioning him to go to the bar. Jacob stood there trying to figure out what made my mood change, but still pulled me over to the bar.

He ordered me a bottle of water and himself a beer.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a writer, or even spending time analyzing novels from Shakespeare to Emily Bronte. Either way, I loved working around English." I started once we were seated at the bar.

"They why--" I cut Jake off.

"I'm getting there. I went to college earning a bachelors, masters, and PHD. You might think that I might be too young to graduate from college, and I am. I went to college earlier than my other peers, and finished college faster than students older than me. I got lonely, because I knew I still had a lot of life ahead of me, so I decided to go back to college to experience everything that I missed out on. I was still of age to attend high school, so I just jumped back into the original group of students that I use to be in the same class with."

I paused to take a sip out of my bottle and continued.

"In high school, I met Edward Cullen, the love of my life, but back then he was a typical jock on the outside, and I wasn't interested. He would go to school and be around his gang making fun of all the people he thought were under him. A player, that's what I called him. That's all I really thought of him, until I really got to know him. Once I got to know him, my life and decisions changed."

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_I was walking past the choir room to get to my next class. Unfortunately I got lost so I was touring the school, trying to find the right way. But while walking past the choir room I heard something, which was unbelievable. I walked over to the door softly and peek through the window…..but I saw nothing, except the back of a piano._

_I continued walking when something made me stop, a melody that sounded so……unreal….._

_**It's really good to hear your voice,**_

_**Saying my name,**_

_**It sounds so sweet. **_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel,**_

_**Hearing those words, **_

_**It makes me weak. **_

_**And, I, never wanna say goodbye, **_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful, **_

_**With the lips of an angel…**_

_The voice singing was so velvety, and melodic, I was awe- struck. I closed my eyes, thinking about what the person is going through, when his ex lover called. _

_I wasn't paying attention, so I never noticed anyone coming out of the room. My breath hitched and I began to run quickly, so the person wouldn't think I was listening. Unfortunately for me, I tripped, because I was a klutz. _

_I was prepared to hit the ground…..1……..2………3………4…….I still hadn't hit the ground, but I couldn't have been floating. _

_I looked up and found myself staring at 2 blazing, piercing green eyes. I blinked a couple times, realizing that I was in his arms. I scrambled back, and looked down, blushing furiously. _

_I looked up through my eyelashes to see who was in front of me…._

"_You shouldn't hide your face when you blush; you are hiding your beauty from everyone." He whispered. That voice, I knew that voice…..the same cocky and ignorant jock…..Edward Cullen. I lifted my head up and he looked surprised. _

"_Isabella Sawn, Oh I didn't know you come into the music hallway." His voice was a bit nervous._

"_Hehe, well I was trying to find my way to the library, and apparently I ended up here." I gestured around me. I looked at Edward and saw he was smirking. _

"_For a person that intelligent, you really are just a normal person, and has a terrible sense of directions." He stated. I smiled and nodded. _

"_You play beautifully." I said sincerely. He scratched the back of his neck; I saw horror in his eyes. _

"_Oh, I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to, I just thought I might….." _

"_That you might just give me a compliment, yes, thank you. I…I just thought no one came down here, so I decided to play a little, to refresh my memory." _

"_Well, it was beautiful. Was there someone that you were thinking of while playing this? It sounded like you are having a complicated life." I indicated. This time he froze and his whole face masked horror. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have……" I turned around and hurried to the door. I felt someone grab my right hand and stop me. _

"_Isabella, I'm sorry, please don't leave. You don't know how long….." He stopped, covering his mouth with his hand. _

"_You don't know how long, what?" I spat confused. _

"…_I have been waiting for you to talk to me." He whispered. I froze staring at his sharply. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, that I really idolize you and I really like you." He told me strongly. There was a huge silence after that. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said sorrowfully. _

"_If you play for me that will make it up to me." I muttered. Apparently he heard me and grabbed me hand leading me to the piano. _

"_But you have to sing with me." He reasoned. I glared at him and shook my head. _

"_Well then, I guess I won't play then….."_

"_FINE!" I shouted. He smirked. _

_-End of Flashback- _

* * *

"Ever since he forced me to sing, I enjoyed music a lot. I started singing more often and trying out for different vocal related events. It was like I was locked away in this part of a world and knew nothing on the outside, but then when Edward came, he showed me the path to another world. A world of music and melody."

Jake stared at me thoughtfully.

"So just one guy changed your whole life. You had your life planned, but you changed it." I nodded.

"Wow." That was all me said. I took another sip from my water. I looked around the dance club I saw someone staring at me.

When the man saw me looking he smiled and started making his way over to me.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice this beautiful woman sitting here, and I was wondering if you would dance with me." I looked over at Jake and he laughed.

"Bella, you need to loosen up, have fun and dance." That was all Jake said and then he left, disappearing in the crowd of dancers.

"Shall we?" he asked and I nodded. He held his hand out and I took it.

* * *

-30 minutes of dancing-

I was really tired, but this was so much fun. The man was an amazing dancer and he was really patient with me. Something about his was really familiar.

"What's your name?" I blurted out, and I regretted it. The man smiled.

"I don't have a name." His smile reminded me of someone. I looked at his confused.

"Then what do I call you?" I asked playfully. He chuckled.

"Why don't you make up a name, and while you do that, let's get some fresh air." He led me outside.

"James."

He stared at me confused.

"I'll call you James, you look a lot like………..him……who looked a lot like a James." I shuddered.

"Who's him?" asked the man taking a step closer to me. My breathing went faster. I gulped.

"What….oh..Him..." I stuttered out. He took another step and another step, until the man was a centimeter away from me.

"Who's him?" the man asked again.

"My stalker." I breathed. The man pulled his hat off and put on dark black sunglasses.

"Very good Isabella, I was afraid you wouldn't notice me." He smirked.

A scream was building up in my throat, but he placed a hand over my mouth.

"James….hmm….I like that name…yes you can call me James, Isabella."He put a hand on my shoulder and traced my arm all the way to my broken hand. I winced as he squeezed my hand.

"Still tender. I guess you wanted remember me, how sweet Isabella." He leaned his face towards mine and his forehead was against mine.

"You smell just like you always do…..always the same smell, that's why it was so easy to find you, Isabella." He leaned his lips more closer to mine.

"Such an intoxicating smell and…." He pulled away from me and grabbed my throat.

"What are you doing to me?!" he yelled. I looked confused, but immediately my face radiated pain.

"You see what you are doing to me….why….YOU ARE MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT IS SUPPOSE TO BE!" He growled. He took my broken hand and squeezed it until I was screaming.

"You will pay for what you are doing to me…..yes…you will pay…..slowly…." he muttered into my ear. He disappeared.

"_Just don't lose faith in seeing me, Isabella, you will see me, surely you will, I will keep that promise." _

_

* * *

_

-3_rd __Person—_

_Dammit, why, you are letting her get to you._ He thought.

_Her beautiful body, though, you can't ignore it and her scent…..Darn it! Why do I feel this way!_ He thought on.

He was sitting on a curb next to the dance studio.

_Somehow I didn't feel this way when I got her before….before…….Grrrr……I have to do something, slowly she will die, she will pay….. _He growled in his head.

_But…..what if I can't do it….what if I...I….stop thinking that man, nothing will happen. But it could….I have to create another alternative…no I won't… _He fought with himself inside his head.

_SHE WILL DIE! _

He imagined her in pain, when he hurt her……he winced……something was happening…he had never felt this way before with the others…..something about her…..

_DEAR LORD HELP ME UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM FEELING! _

**

* * *

**

YAY!! I'm finally back!

**Ok so I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter….I thought I would add a little insight on one of our characters other than Bella. You probably will guess the person…..**

**Ok so I have been getting a couple reviews for Unfinished Secrets about them wanting me to keep the story and continue writing it, and not change it. I still haven't deleted the story. I was so sure of changing it, now I don't have a decision. I will put up a poll and I want all of you to vote…..**

**Should I keep Unfinished Secrets the way it is or change it into my next big project that has partially the same plot as Unfinished Secrets?**

**Please go onto my profile to vote! I will have it up soon. **

**I hope everyone also continues reviewing this story! I am sooo happy that I have almost 50 reviews, WHICH IS AMAZING! It's the highest I've ever gotten. **

**So please make me happy by trying to get 60 reviews all together, which means only 20 more reviews. **

**So….. (you know the drill) **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**-Never forget Emmett -signing off-**

**~Jonako **


	11. Chapter 11

I was gasping, trying to breathe, but I was also confused. He….he was first so tender with me it scared me, and….and then……I winced, trying to forget what happened, but when my hand clutched my throat, it was hard to ignore that something happened.

It hurt to talk, cough, or even breathe. The cool air was blowing my hair into my face and I shivered slightly, and I decided to go inside the dance studio.

Once inside I quickly looked around if someone saw what happened. I was satisfied that no one saw.

"Hello." 2 hands grabbed my waist. I turned my head and sighed in relief, it was only Mike.

"Dance with me pretty lady." I turned around and he grabbed a hold of my hands and we started dancing. I gasped at the intensity of the pain, and my eyes started welling up. I pulled my hands away from his embrace and tried walking away. He leaned over and had his lips close to my ear, holding me to him.

"Let's go to a more secluded area….where there is no one there, except you…and me…." I started shaking slightly and I felt his lips on my shoulder. I winced and felt him grin.

"Come on Isabella….." He took my hand and started dragging my slowly, when I suddenly stopped. _Isabella….._he called me Isabella…..I started shaking even more.

"You know, it is very un-man like to drag a woman somewhere she doesn't want to be." Growled a voice…….a velvety voice. I turned around and saw him….Edward.

"Aww….so your little boyfriend is here to save you, how sweet." Smirked Mike.

Edward snarled and I stood between them.

"Stop it." I whimpered. Mike just huffed and started walking away, muttering under his breath.

"Stupid….ruining…….everything….he…..not…..will…..angry…." was all I caught. I continued to shake in fear.

"Bella," Whispered Edward. I looked at him and he stared at me, trying to figure out what put me into this mood. Edward motioned his head toward the exits and I nodded. He pulled me to his car, opening the door for me. Once he got it, there was complete silence.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry the way I snapped at you. I just forgot that you still loved Edward," he told me sincerely.

"….and that you love Bella?" I asked. I saw him cringe slightly and I stared in confusion.

"I don't know my feelings anymore, I thought I loved her…..but now, I don't know." I felt bad for the Bella that loved him……but maybe, she just wasn't right for him.

Something about Edward, though, is different from my Edward. I know something is different.

"Forgive me?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded smiling at him.

"Well then, let's get you to bed, so you can rest up for the group dance rehearsal." Edward cheered. I giggled, glad that everything was going to be ok between us….for now.

* * *

"Ooo….I know what song we should do….Womanizer!" shouted Emmett. Everyone groaned around him. We have been sitting here for an hour trying to figure out a song. I looked at the list that we had of songs….so far…there was nothing written down.

"We are NEVER going to find something." Moaned Rosalie. I laid on the ground, slowly, trying to ease the pain. Edward took me to the hospital after he saw me cringe in pain. I just told the doctor that my arm was broken, and he bought it, not questioning whether or not I had anything else broken.

My throat was still sore from when he grabbed me by the throat….he…James….

"_Just don't lose faith in seeing me, Isabella, you will see me, surely you will, I will keep that promise." _James' words echoed in my head repeatedly, his threat was getting to my head…I couldn't stand it. I tried shaking it off for a couple minutes to focus on the dance song.

"How about…" Emmett was cut off.

"No, Emmett, please just keep quiet." Pleaded Jasper.

"We need something that will stand out, something that no one has done before. There is nothing that someone hasn't done on this show." Muttered Edward pacing back and forth running his right hand through his tussled hair.

"_Something that someone hasn't done on this show." _I had a vision, no, an idea. I completely zoned out.

Alice, Rosalie, and I come out first and only dance, no not only dance….but sing…YES!

The guys then come and join us on the first chorus, finding their partner and we dance a cha-cha-ish dance.

We separate again, men and women, sing out a couple more verses and then break dance for a small portion.

The dance will be filled with outrageous tricks and dance moves, we are sure to have an amazing dance.

"Bella…..I know that look…..YOU HAVE SOMETHING!" squealed Alice. I snapped back into reality. Everyone was staring at me expectantly after Alice's comment.

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (A Man after Midnight)" I stated proudly. I could hear everyone's brains turning on right now. Everyone had a special glint in their eyes that told me we all had an idea now.

"Perfect!" hollered Emmett. He high-fived me grinning. I smiled, knowing that my job was done.

* * *

"Twirl, jump, no...No!" huffed Edward. I groaned and plopped down on the floor, putting my face in my hands.

"Bella, its twirl, jump, right kick, left kick, pivot, jump, cross, then flip. You keep forgetting the flip." Edward repeated. I knew I was forgetting the flip. It is kind of hard to flip, while your neck is in pain, especially when your throat clogs up when you are in the air upside down. I shuddered.

"Bella, I know you can do this." I sighed and got up, pulling Edward up in the dancing position.

"I'm ready." I lied.

"Twirl…yes….jump…..over my head….right…left….pivot….cross……F--" I fell onto the ground clutching my throat, coughing uncontrollably.

"Ah, throat problems, not good when you have to be upside down." Edward pulled me up and placed both his hands around my neck, slowly caressing it, trying to soothe the pain on the outside.

"I'm fine, REALLY!" Edward shrugged, I knew, he knew that I was lying. He let it go, though. He gave me some water and I greedily chugged it down.

"So, are you going to meet Bella anytime soon?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"How did you know I didn't go see her?" He asked, a bit dumfounded.

"You were always with me." I shrugged. I looked at him, and he knew that he couldn't avoid the question.

"I don't know when I'm going to meet Bella. I'm just so busy." Edward sighed.

"But won't you go and see her once the season is over?" He shook his head.

"I don't think so." I walked over to him and roughly placed a hand on each shoulder, forcing him to look at me.

"Don't you love her? You can't run away from someone you love?" I asked in disbelief. He sighed and chuckled darkly.

"No, I can't run away from someone I love….so I can't go and see her. I'm in love with someone else." I backed up. Edward is in love with….someone else. It seemed to bother me, that he loved someone else.

"Who?"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't." I forced out. There was a long silence, and then Edward spoke up.

"Twirl, jump, right kick, left kick, pivot, jump, cross, then flip."

* * *

The day of the second show. Time has flown by really slow.

I was walking down to the Dancing with the Stars studio, when all of a sudden, something hit me. Noting physically, but a memory….

_

* * *

_

-Memory-

_There was a little girl, running for some reason, with a terrified look on her face. She looked back and saw him following her. His black leather jacket, tight jeans, and his blond hair were visible for miles. But what were really hard to miss were his glasses. Dark, huge, black sunglasses. _

_She kept running, not caring if her feet hurt. She wasn't going to let the man catch her. _

_If only her brother believed her, and saw the man, then he would help her. But no, he hasn't even seen the man. _

_He was coming closer and closer, his footsteps were now audible. _

"_If he doesn't get me now, I know he will track me down and get me in the future, for sure." She thought. _

_-End of Memory- _

* * *

I stood there stunned by the memory that just randomly appeared.

The man looked just like James, but I couldn't see the little girl's face. It's like I was her, trying to run away from James.

I shook my head and continued walking, making it to my trailer in record time.

"Bella!" squealed Jenny and Misty. I laughed and hugged them tightly.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever." I said exasperated at how long a week was.

"Well, you see us now…come on; let's get your dress on. Trust us, you are going to love it Bella." I giggled and followed them to the closet. I gasped at what I saw.

Hanging on the rack was a bright yellow dress that reached halfway down my thighs. The skirt was ruffled. There was a black ribbon ties around the waist. The dress was strapless.

"THANK YOU!" I squealed. They laughed and ushered me to the chair to do my make-up.

* * *

"All done. I think you look better than you did last week, except for…..the cast….Bella!" I looked at Jenny's wary face.

"Aw…that outfit was amazing, and now we have to put on the arm sleeves, UGH!" she was going ballistic, trying to find something to look nice with the outfit.

"JENNY!" I yelled. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"The cast is black, no need to find something to cover it up, because I will go out like this." I told her. She sighed and smiled.

"Ok, sorry I went crazy on you." I smiled and nodded. Jenny ran off pushing Misty, so they could get to their seats.

"You look beautiful." Murmured a voice.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Line up everyone, the show starts in….3….2……1…"

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars, I'm Tom Bergeron."

"And I'm Samantha Harris. Welcome to BRAZIL, home of the Jive and Jitterbug."

"Our Stars have been through though times, learning the dance, but we'll see how they will perform. First up……..our amazing couple, who got a perfect score on the first dance…….Isabella Dwyer and Edward Masen!"

The video came on where it showed how we practiced.

_

* * *

_

-Video-

"_So this week, we are going to learn the Jitterbug, and it is a fast dance…..are you up for the challenge?" asked Edward. _

"_Hell YEAH!" shouted Bella. _

"_Twirl, jump, kick, slide left, right, down……." Edward showed Bella the first steps and she looked at him confused. _

"_Just try it." So she did, and Bella tripped, but luckily Edward was there to catch her. _

_-A while later….- _

"_Why can't the Jitterbug be easy, like this?" Bella asked and she started busting random moves. _

_Twirl left kick, right, pivot, spirit fingers, hip action, and jump. _

_Edward stared at her dumbfounded. _

"_What?" she asked confused. Edward smirked, trying to hide his astonishment. _

"_You know the basis of the Jitterbug." _

_-End of Video- _

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Emmett laughed shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and then walked over to my spot.

Edward grinned from the other side of the stage, and I gave him a nervous wave.

"Dancing the Jitterbug, Isabella Dwyer and her partner Edward Masen." That was our cue, and we were off.

_Jitterbug__…._we snapped twice shaking our hips to the right then left.

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

Edward jump to me, and twirled me twice and I jumped. Then we started kicking each leg, to the right, left, backwards, and then forwards.

_You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your loving starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleeping in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

We pointed out to the crowd, grinning like idiots.

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

_You take the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same_That's when I did the move. Twirl, jump, right kick left kick, pivot, jump, cross, and then flip. I didn't flip once in the air, I flipped, 2, 3, 4 times, which seemed impossible, but it wasn't. Edward just threw me up into the air high enough to do 4 flips.

'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)

(Jitterbug)  
(Jitterbug)

Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead

_(Jitterbug)_

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a  
yo-yo  
Take me dancing

(Boom-boom-boom)

Then we bowed. Our job was done. We conquered week 2, the Jitterbug….but what did the judges think of it?

* * *

****

**HA! I updated quicker this time, because I felt like writing all this week, and I had inspiration, I have been writing this chapter for 3 days....Monday....Tuesday....and today....little by little the chapter was finished! AMAZING, right? **

**Ok, so I would like to explain Bella Dwyer's and Edward Masen's relationship. I know they kissed, and said that they liked each other, but they are both hesitant in loving someone other than who they promised to wed. Edward is starting to turn against the promise to be with someone else, but Bella is still trying to stick to it, thinking when Edward Cullen is finally found, everything will work out. **

**I have had people tell me what they think is going to happen, and they keep saying that it is so obvious. It isn't. I gave out a clue before, and I will give it out again. Edward Masen and Edward Cullen are 2 different people in this story. Bella Swan and Bella Dwyer are the same people, though. I did mention either this chapter or last chapter, that Bella thinks there is a difference between Cullen and Masen. SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME, THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF MISLEADING TURNS. You may think something might not happen, but it could. That's what being an author is all about. Misleading the reader and shock them at the end. **

**PLEASE KEEP READING MY AMAZING READERS! **

**Reviewers for last chapter.... **

**- XxChriissy-CullenxX**

**- Bella-Swan1**

**- 1pepsi1obsessed **

**(HA, HA, I thought there was more....oh well PLEASE REIVEW!)**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!! **

**Now all I ask of you is to….**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW (I do accept anonymous) **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako **

**P.S.- I do update faster if you review. I had 20 emails last week from people who…..**

**A) Reviewed**

**B) Put DTL on story alert**

**C) Put DTL as favorite story**

**D) Put me on their favorite authors list**

**So please review…..we didn't reach 60, and I would really like to…so FORCE ALL YOU FRIENDS TO REVIEW!! I only need 14 more reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV- **

When Edward led me to the judges table, I wasn't nervous. I knew I did amazing….I actually had the self confidence. I put a lot of effort into the dance, and no negative comments would bring me down.

"Carrie Ann." Announced Tom Bergeron.

"You guys, I'm just………SPEECHLESS. The way you attack the dance on the floor is…ridiculous. It's so weird that you 2 have never even seen each other before and are put together, and you dance like you were made for each other." She murmured, shaking her head.

"Bruno."

"Are you guys actually dancing….WAIT? That's a rhetorical question. I have a question that is needed to be answered though. Bella, have you danced before this….any classes…..competitions?"

I smiled.

"Well my old boyfriend forced me to dance with him because he needed to practice. I never danced the dances correctly. He just taught me the basic steps so I could help him get the feeling of having a partner to dance with. Before that, I had no experience." I looked at Edward to see if the same thing happened to him with his girlfriend, but he was unresponsive.

"So your boyfriend taught you perfect frame and foot technique?" I shook my head and Bruno gasped.

"Jeez, this is only the second week. This feels like the finally, were you 2 are the winners."

"Len."

"Bruno, it still is too hard to tell who is going to win." Bruno stared at Len with wide eyes.

"You are an old man….you seriously need to get your eyes checked if you are going to keep on judging dances…..too hard to tell…my god." Muttered Bruno smacking his head.

"Bruno…I meant that there are others who might come out of their shell in later weeks and become as good as Bella and E--" Bruno shook his head.

"Nope…..these are the best dancers….." Len looked at me, exasperated.

"You get what I'm saying, right?" I nodded, blushing.

"I did see a few things that made my eyes pop out, though." Continued Len.

"What eyes?" whispered Bruno. Len glared at him.

"When you were together with Edward, your frame was outstanding, and also when you dances alone. When you kick your toe it points straight like in a formal ballroom dance and you extend. Normally people just kick there leg up, with their knee bent. The frame you had should be for ballroom, but I really liked it in Latin." Len finally finished.

Everyone clapped around us and Edward hugged me.

"Now head over to Samantha to get your scores."

Edward led me down the hallway to the red room….but then stopped me in front of the door.

"You are different from my Bella." He whispered and then pulled me with him through the door.

"So are you shocked by the judges' comments?" Samantha asked me once we were situated in front of her.

"Yes and no, I was shocked because I really don't dance well, and I didn't think it was danced amazingly. I wasn't shocked because I knew I danced the best that I could."

Samantha nodded and everyone sitting in the red room clapped. I smiled, blushing a lot.

**Carrie-Ann- 10**

**Len- 10**

**Bruno- 20**

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was staring at Bruno. He was completely oblivious to the attention he was getting.

"Ok, so that's 40 out of 30 for Bella and Edward! AMAZING! That's the best score there has ever been on the show," squealed Samantha.

Outside the red room, Tom and Bruno were arguing.

"BRUNO! There can't be a 20 paddle." Tom screamed.

"YESSSSSSS there CANNNNN!" smirked Bruno. Tom whispered something to the camera man, and the man ran off.

"Ungrateful idiot." Muttered Tom.

* * *

I walked quickly through the street, as the cars zoomed by me. I was going to be late for the meeting with the manager from Twilight Sing and Dance Studio.

"Come on!" I growled picking up my pace with each step I took. I have to thank Alice for giving me heels to wear today.

I finally made it to the restaurant where he said he would meet me.

"Name." asked the man at the front stand.

"Isabella Dwyer." I told him. The man looked on the list to see if my name was on it, but all he did was shake his head.

"No one is here to see you at this moment, madam." What name did he put me under…I know this man wouldn't ditch me. He sounded sincere.

"Isabella Swan." I whispered. The man looked up at me and then at the list.

"Ah, yes, he is at table 3." I thanked the man and rushed to table 3. My breath hitched when I saw who was seated at the table.

The man had blonde hair that matched Edward's style. He was muscular, but pale. His eyes were covered by orange sunglasses. Strange.

"Hi, I'm Bella--"

"Bella Swan!" The man stood up and shook my hand.

"You're--"

"Oh, I-I'm E-Ethan C-Campbell. Yes, Ethan Campbell." He stated quickly. I froze for a second, wondering why he wasn't sure of his name. Was he making the name up, or did he forget?

He pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit down. What a gentleman!

"Ok, so I brought all the papers that you have to sign. They are just about that you will stay and work with the kids for 6 months tops, and that you will make sure to keep the kids safe." He explained as he took the papers out of the briefcase.

I read over the papers thoroughly before I signed them, making sure I wasn't being tricked. At times I would look under my eyelashes to see him. He looked unbelievably parallel to Edward. It's mind boggling.

I handed the papers back to him and tried to think of something to say. I really wanted to get to know this man.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" I muttered under my breath. I was so sure that he didn't hear me, but he did.

"Let me just pay for my drink and we'll go." He whispered into my ear. I blushed furiously, he chuckled. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Always------same--------never-------change." Was all I heard?

He held out his hand and I took it. We walked out of the restaurant, not knowing where to go.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV-

I sat in my house alone. Emmett and Jasper were at Bella's because they were going make sure no one goes after her. There has been something strange that has been going on so far. She seemed a bit distant before the show.

My cell phone vibrated on the glass table and I sighed, picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward." Someone breathed.

"Bella Swan?" I asked confused. The person on the other line giggled.

"Yes silly! What other Bella do you know?" A really breathtaking one named Bella Dwyer, I answered in my head. I stayed silent.

"Oh, right, your "dance partner" is Bella also. You guys seem pretty close." She stated. I could tell that she was jealous.

"Bella, there is no need to be jealous. I love you and only you. I just was chosen to dance with her in the competition." I stated hysterically, trying to get this into my head. I have to love her, or else I'll be sitting, in my house and in love with a woman who loves another man.

"I don't believe you." I sighed running my hand through my messy hair.

"Bella…."

"NO! Don't BELLA me! You say that you love me, but I know you don't mean it. You seem so distant when you speak to me, it's like you are thinking of someone else. If you don't love her, tell me that you don't like her." She spat. Bella had never been angry with me, and this wasn't a good thing to fight about.

"I-I…" She sighed.

"You can't even tell me that you don't like her. You are far too in love with her to not fall out of love."

"I'm so sorry." I truly did feel like an ass after I couldn't tell her that I hated Bella.

"Bye." She said quickly and hung up. It was over. I was single again. Most men say that being single was the best, but feeling a whole in my heart, I knew I didn't like being single.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV-

The walk was actually pretty enjoyable. We visited many different small shops and I bought many souvenirs. Ethan was smiling the whole time.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him. He looked at me through the glasses.

"It's funny how much girls can buy." I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He muttered.

* * *

We walked over and sat down on a bench in the park we were walking through.

"So Miss Swan, have you figured out anything?" Ethan asked. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He looked down and took my hand with the ring on it.

"You still have it." He whispered softly. He was talking about the ring.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice quivered.

"You honestly still haven't figured it out. My, my…….Bella, I thought you would know me." He tsked.

We sat in silence, while I thought about it for a while. I knew him from where? He looked a lot like Edward Masen, but there was something different about him, something that made him look like…….like…..NO! It can't be him. Can it?

"Why do you wear sunglasses?" I asked softly after a silence. I was going to find answers.

"To shield my eyes away from the sun. That's what sunglasses are for." He said a bit too quickly.

"I think that the restaurant shields your eyes from sunlight without sunglasses." He sighed.

"I know your name isn't Ethan Campbell. You weren't even sure if that was your name in the restaurant."

"If you really are this curious in finding out who I really am, all you have to do is take off my sunglasses." He said a bit too sharply.

I reached up and put each hand on each side if the glasses. I slowly and carefully took the sunglasses off, as he stood straighter.

"Remember me?" he asked softly. That's when it hit me. Those scorching green, valiant eyes. Brighter than Masen's. The same way I remembered then.

I gasped and dropped the glasses, and heard then crack once they hit the cement. My eyes started welling up. My hand was over my mouth.

"Edward……..CULLEN?"I breathed. I saw him smile.

"You do remember me."

* * *

**This was my favorite chapter to write.....even though I updated it late. I thought about having Ethan come into the story when I wanted something from Bella's past. I was hit with a vision. What you read above it what I had been planning on writing all along. I just didn't know how to word it. **

**It is a shorter chapter than usual, but I really, really love this chapter. **

**BELLA HAS FINALLY FOUND EDWARD CULLEN!! SUPRISE! **

**Anywho....**

**REVIEW! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bella's POV-_**

"But how?" I gasped. I reached out and touched his face, touching all his features. Edward put both hands on my face leaning forward until our foreheads were touching.

"I looked for you, trying to find out where you went. I decided to take a job at Twilight Song and Dance Studio, since you loved coming here. I turned on the T.V. one day and saw you kissing your partner. I lost hope in thinking that you still loved me, but I still found your number and called you." I stayed silent for a moment not grasping what he said.

I looked at his blonde hair and froze.

"At first I seriously thought that Edward Masen was you. I-I never thought differently until his fiancé called him. He was so much in love. I have been trying to find the difference between the 2 of you, and I found one. You have always had blonde hair, his is bronze." Edward smiled.

"You forgot to notice the hair? Bella, I thought you were more perceptive than that!" he teases. I slapped his arm.

We fell into a comfortable silence. We were still leaning into each other. He had his arms around me, and I still held onto his face.

"I just want to try one thing." He whispered and leaned in, his lips hovering over mine. He was waiting for me to agree. I complied hesitantly. His lips finally touched mine.

I got my fingers tangled in his blonde locks. I was trying to make it look like I liked the kiss, but I have to admit I didn't. There was no spark, like I had when I kissed Edward Masen. There was normally a spark.

4 years ago, I would get butterflies in my stomach, and get all giddy and excited when I saw Edward Cullen, now I don't. Had I fallen out of love with Edward Cullen and had fallen in love with Edward Masen?

He finally let us come up for hair. I was panting, while he looked at me with adoring eyes. I shuddered unnoticeably. His gaze just creped me out.

_Snap out of it Bella, you have to love this man. You are engaged to him. You have loved him most of your life. Don't let that love go for Edward Masen. He has his own fiancé. _

"You ok?" he whispered. I nodded quickly snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Aren't you happy that we are together?" I shrugged, not really knowing an answer. This was the truth.

"There is something different about you, though. Your personality has changed." I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear me, which was a good thing.

His cell phone rang. He turned to me and gave me a weak smile.

"I've got to go." He kissed my cheek lightly and gave me a weak smile, while I just stared at him blankly.

I watched him depart from me and found a bench to sit on.

"People change. Sometimes a couple years changes the person fully, but Edward would never change, well he shouldn't have changed." I complied to myself.

_**

* * *

**_

Edward's POV-

There was something weird about this. I suddenly found my Bella, and then I break-off the engagement because I fell in love with someone else.

I sighed. At that moment Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Hey BRO!" howled Emmett, smacking me on my back. I winced but stayed silent.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Whispered Emmett.

"Really Emmett? I thought he was carefree at the moment." Jasper stated sarcastically. Emmett put his hands on his hips and huffed.

"I'm stating something obvious because some of us can't comprehend obvious things." I laughed at that, snorting loudly.

"Are you calling me stupid?" hissed Jasper. He looked really offended. Emmett nodded right away, grinning from ear to ear.

"That bastard is asking for it." Jasper muttered and lunged at Emmett. Emmett caught him by the arms and threw him on the couch, sitting on him.

"Just kidding." He muffled a booming laugh. Jasper rolled his eyes and pushed Emmett off him, dumping his on the floor.

"So what happened?" Jasper was good. He knew what always was wrong.

"I'm single." I whispered.

"You're single and you like to mingle…….WOAH! Wait!" Emmett started singing until he finally realized what I said. Jaspers eyes were bugging out of the sockets. Not literally though.

"When?"

I told them the story, from her calling me to the conversations I last had.

"Wow!" whistled Emmett. Jasper had a perplexed look on him face.

"If you love her, why aren't you marrying her?" I let out an exasperated sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"That's the thing. I. DON'T. LOVE. HER. I. LOVE. SOMEONE. ELSE." I spat.

_**

* * *

**_

Bella's POV-

I sat in the dance studio trying to figure out how to dance the group routine.

So far the sheet of paper in front of me was blank.

No ideas.

"Isabella." A voice sounded. I yelped looking around.

"I have to scare you sometimes. You can't have fun all your life." James, it was James. I was beginning to get dizzy.

"Go AWAY!" I screamed and he laughed darkly.

"I'm always around, even when you don't see me…………." Then I saw him emerge from the outside. I froze, and stood in place, sweating as the approached me.

"……and when you see me, you'll remember me." He cupped my face staring into my eyes for a second and then he was gone.

I ran over to my bag and pulled out the book Jake gave me. I ran my fingers over the cover and was about to open it.

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_I sat in a dark corner, looking around. I was shaking in fear, with no one around. What did me what, why was he doing this to me? I didn't know, because I didn't read minds. _

_I was clutching a book, and was reading the words slowly and carefully, grasping the concept that someone was getting hurt. They were in pain like I was, begging for mercy. _

_The door creek open and my eyes got wide. _

"_Bella….." He took one look at me and quickly sat beside me, hugging me. _

"_What's wrong Bella?" my brother asked. I started sobbing. _

"_I told you, he's after me!" He shook his head, and grabbed the book I was holding. He read a little and looked at me in horror. _

"_Bella! YOU aren't supposed to read this stuff! You are too young. You know what mom and dad will do if they find out?" I started screaming. _

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. HE'S FOLLOWING ME! HE HURT ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL BETTER IF I'M THE ONLY ONE BEING HURT! I HAVE READ ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE BEING HURT TO HELP ME GET OVER THE FEAR AND PAIN THIS PERSON IS PUTTING ME THROUGH!" I huffed and ran to my bed covering myself with the blankets. _

_No one understands. Not even my own flesh and blood. _

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

**_Emmett's POV-_**

Jasper pounced on Edward while I sat on the couch frozen.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE?" I heard him say. Edward refused to speak, so Jasper started annoying him.

"FINE! I…….love……Bella……Dwyer…." he whispered. No. He couldn't………NO!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled at him. Jasper and Edward looked at me in confusing. No one, not even I knew the cause of my yelling. I looked at them wildly.

"You TOUCH her, I kill you!" I growled. Edward did seriously not understand what I was getting at. I now knew why I was yelling at him. I know who Bella Dwyer is. I sighed falling onto the couch again.

I knew now…oh my god…..and she was here all along…..

I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to find Rose putting her arms around me, hugging me tightly to her.

"What happened?" she whispered into my ear. I felt tear well up into my eyes. I looked over Rosalie's shoulder and saw Edward and Jasper watching my. Jasper was looking at me in concern and Edward thought I had lost my mind.

"I think I have finally finished the mystery." I whispered out loud. I held on to Rose nearly crushing her, but she didn't care. She held me, letting me take everything in.

_Now all I have to do is wait for her to remember me and we'll set things straight._

_I think it's her. If it isn't then I will keep on searching…._

**_

* * *

_**

Bella's POV-

"I shouldn't read this, no I shouldn't." I chanted in my head for about an hour. I had an hour left before everyone came in to rehearse.

I heard the door open. Then the shoes clacking on the dance floor.

"Bella?" someone whispered.

"Huh?" The shoes inched towards me in a rhythmic pattern.

"Bella……..wait why are you all red and…were you crying?" It was Jacob. He knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up.

"Bella what happened?" I shrugged and looked away, but then Jacob's hand held my chin in place.

Jacob looked next to me and saw the book that he gave me. He picked it up and inspected the pages.

"You haven't started reading the story yet?" he asked, still looking through the book. I nodded and he sighed…..in relief?

"Read the book whenever you can." He muttered, smirking to himself. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It really is a good book with a surprising ending. Just make sure to read everything on the last pages and you will be shocked." I nodded again. I felt like an idiot just nodding, not knowing how to answer with my own mouth.

"See you on the plane to Spain?" I finally responded in voice.

"Yes, make sure you have a seat next to you for me to sit in." I croaked. Just before Jacob left, he again knelt in front of me, placed a hand in back of my neck and gently leaned my head towards him.

"If there is anything that is bothering you…..anything that you need to let out, or that is troubling you….please feel free to tell me. I'll gladly listen to what you have to say and help you." He murmured into my ear. Then he left. I sat stunned.

The door swung open again.

"LET'S START DANCING!!!" screamed Emmett voice. I was still stunned at what Jacob told me.

* * *

Edward was sitting against the wall, smirking at us as we tried to develop a plan for the group dance. Emmett was complaining to Rose, Jasper was trying to stop Rose from hurting Emmett, and Alice was standing by Emmett, pulling him away.

I stood in the center of the dance floor.

"No, we will break-dance, Rose!" yelled Emmett. Rosalie shook her head stubbornly.

"No, it has to be formal showing all the technique that we know, and have learned." She stated determined.

"NO! I think that we should sing, and make it a whole Broadway production." Alice stated sarcastically. Jasper gave her a desperate look, telling her that she wasn't helping the cause.

"Dancing, singing…..break-dance…..Broadway…….." I whispered.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I squealed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Here's what we will do….."

_**

* * *

**_

Unknown POV (3rd person)-

He walked down the street that he came onto the studio. After he talked to her, he knew she didn't suspect anything.

"Hello, J." whispered the master. J bowed and knelt down.

"So what is with her?" asked the master.

"She's shaken up, but I've got her in a trap. She won't know what hit her once she finishes what I gave her." J whispered. The master grinned, but then frowned.

"Something wrong?" The master sighed.

"There is something different about her. I can't put my mind to it, but there something that attracts me to her, and I can't let go."

She was pulling the walls down, and making his master turn good.

"NO! This is what you planned from the beginning, and we will finish what we had started, even if it has taken us years." J stated.

* * *

**I actuallty updated earlier. I feel very generous, because my birthday is May 24th and I will be officially 14! I am planning on updating on Sunday, on my birthday as a gift for all you readers. I just needed to get this up today.**

**I will spend all Saturday and part of Sunday, making sure I update. **

**DANCING TO LOVE- So I never mentioned what is Edward Cullen's hair color in the first chapter......so this states the difference. Emmett's POV will be confusing, and I know you will be confused if you don't get it....but I need this there so I can explain it in later chapters when the ending is near....(or when it is a good part to sneak the scene into the story.) **

**If you have any questions please review or PM me.....**

**REVIEW! (I accpet Annon.) **

**-Never forget Emmett Cullen- signing off-**

**~Jonako**


	14. Chapter 14

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

I sang quietly as I sorted my suitcase, arranging the clothes I had in it. Our dance was amazing. It was going to be awesome. Everyone will be awestruck.

I sat on my bed, thinking of random thoughts. Mostly, my thoughts were filled with the shock of seeing Edward again.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door of my hotel room. I walked over, opening the door slowly.

Edward Masen stood there, looking as glorious as ever. He had a dark purple polo on with khaki pants.

"Hi." I breathed. I sounded breathless. He smiled and nodded like he was returning the greeting.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Edward. I nodded. He nodded and waited. I looked around and gasped. I was supposed to let him in.

"Come in." I whispered, mentally slapping myself. He chuckled rubbing my back, leading me into the room.

I sat down on the bed, and he took the rocking chair next to the bed.

"Bella called again last night." He mumbled, not looking into my eyes. I leaned in closer, looking curiously at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" He looked up finally and I saw his eyes were full of pain and sorrow.

"When I answered I knew she was calling, but I asked anyways. Bella then told me that she was the only Bella I knew, but then she said there was also you." He explained the beginning.

"Why is this important to me?" I snapped. He held his finger up, shushing me. I slumped on the bed.

"We get into a fight about how she thinks that I still love her, but I actually don't love her now. At the end………" he paused.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling his tension building up in the room.

"….I broke off the engagement." I gasped. He didn't look at me. I walked up and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around him, comforting him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I felt Edward shake his head.

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm the one who told her I didn't love her. I told her I was in love with someone else." He added quickly. I moved my hands to both sides of his face and forced him to look at me.

"Would you mind telling me who you love?" I asked. He sighed.

"You." He choked out. I jumped off him and back against the wall. I put my hands on both sides of my faces, shaking my head.

"No. YOU can't LOVE me!" I whimpered. He looked at me strangely.

"I am falling in love with you." He stated, determined.

"I-I…" Edward cut me off.

"I know you love your Edward, but he isn't here right now. Can't you give him up and try being with me?" I shook my head sliding onto the floor.

"He is here." I whispered. Edward's head snapped up.

"WHAT?" I smiled softly.

"He's here. He found me." Edward was getting a bit angry.

"And you just let him back into your life?" he growled in disbelief. I glared at him.

"You know, I left him too, to go to another college. JUST REMEMBER THAT!" I shouted back.

"So you don't like me." I nodded, telling myself that I didn't like him. Our relationship is strictly professional.

"Well, I guess when you asked me to kiss you it meant nothing. I guess you were just using me." He snapped and then barged out of the room, slamming the door shut. I was shaking in anger, glaring at the door. How dare he tell me who to love?

I was so busy pacing in my room I didn't notice the envelop that was on the floor of my hotel room.

I walked over to it and picked it up slowly, looking to see who is was addressed to. On the envelope in huge cursive letters said:

_**My dearest Bella **_

I tore the envelope quickly and it revealed an invitation.

_**Bella, I am going to be attending the Argentine ball, which is where you will be dancing your next dance in. Argentina, the land of the TANGO! I am inviting you as a date to the ball. I would love for you to go, and then later we could take a nice walk and reconnect from lost times. I hope you accept! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I smiled and then frowned. There was something different about him now. He really had changed. The Edward Cullen I knew would write romantic letters that were pages long. It was sweet and kind. Now this new Edward Cullen just writes short to the point letters. There are no surprises. I hate surprises, but the old Edward Cullen would always have a surprise in store. Something was up.

* * *

After I got my entire bags of luggage together I walked to the exit of the hotel and looked around for the others. I was still fuming after Edward made his exit. I felt 2 very small hands on my shoulders.

"Bella!" Alice hugged me tightly like she hasn't seen me in forever.

"Hey Alice! Has Jasper finally proposed?" I asked, questioning why she was so happy. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"No, not YET!" she stated. She stared into my eyes like she was looking for something.

"What's wrong with Edward?" she kept looking into my eyes to see if I would react to that name.

"Bella, I NEED to know!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You HAVE to know?" I mocked her and she sighed.

"I know you're my best friend, but Edward is my brother. We're the same flesh and blood. Since I'm older I try to look out for him, even if he is an ass." I wasn't going to budge.

"Fine, but you will tell me if something is happening with Edward…….." she started.

"…..or you." She whispered to herself at the end. I caught the words and froze. Should I tell someone what's wrong? I could tell Jacob and Alice since they said they wanted to help, but I couldn't. James would go after them.

James. I shuddered. The very name I choose makes me shudder.

I nodded to Alice, knowing that my voice would tell her that I am in trouble. She smiled and grabbed some of my bags and loaded them into our limo.

"Let's help Rosalie with her stuff, knowing that she will have a lot of things to carry down. She wants to tell us something, so bringing all her stuff down will get her to tell us the exciting news quicker." Alice alleged. I smirked.

"Alice, how did you manage to get all your stuff down? You have even more than Rose!" I squeaked. Alice laughed.

"Simple. Being an early bird and having hot outfits to wear are perks to getting strong male employees to help a damsel in distress." My eyebrows arched.

"You're serious?" She smirked this time.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." With that said she was off to Rosalie's room.

"That girl is apparently my best friend." I shook my head and followed her.

* * *

"SPILL!" yelled Alice, pouncing on Rosalie right when we sat down into the limo. There were only girls in this limo and boys in the other. The 3 of us were on one end of the luxurious limo and the other 3 sat on the other end. The professional dancers sat in the middle planning their next dances.

Rosalie was still trying to calm Alice down.

"Ok, Alice if you don't get off of me and calm down, I will not tell you." Alice wouldn't stop. Rosalie smirked. She leaned over, motioning me to lean closer to her.

"Emmett asked me to marry him." She whispered into my ear, too low for Alice to hear. I jumped, smiling widely.

"You said yes?" I whispered back. She nodded.

"Oh, my, gosh!" I squealed. All the girls turned to look at me and I blushed.

"Sorry." I muttered and turned back to Rose who looked amused. Alice looked at me confused and then looked at Rosalie's face and then realized what just happened.

"YOU TOLD BELLA, BUT NOT ME!" she whimpered. Rose nodded.

"I told you so." A triumphal Rosalie stated. Alice turned to me. She had a puppy dog face on.

Oh, no. This was like when she tried to convince me to go on Dancing with the Stars.

"Alice that won't work. You got me to Dance, but this isn't my story to tell." I backed away.

Rosalie looked smug.

"Help." I mouthed. She wouldn't budge.

"You know, it's funny to watch you two try to weaken the other." She stated.

"Please," Alice whispered. I sighed. Rosalie is going to beat me, but this is pay back for making me suffer.

"Rose is engaged to Emmett." I stated quickly. Rose gaped at me and Alice screamed.

"FINALLY!" Rose was ready to kill. She leaned over and whispered into my ears.

"When there are no witnesses, I will personally kill you. Be sure to have your grave dug up." I shuddered.

"Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow." She whispered. I froze.

"_Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow." _The exact words he said to me. I started shaking and Alice's head snapped up.

"I think we should……oh….BELLA! Are you alright." Alice hugged me trying to calm me down. She didn't know what was wrong with.

"Bella, was it something I said?"

"He calls me Isabella….he said….he said those….those words." I choked out. They were still confused. Emmett and Jasper might have guessed it if they were here, but they aren't.

I stopped shaking, closing my eyes, angry with myself. I wasn't going to let him control my life. I wasn't going to let him make me paranoid and rive me to my grave. I am going to live a normal life, and I will kill him if I get the chance.

I opened my eyes and looked at Rose and Alice who were looking at me, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, just had a weird moment there. I'm fine guys really." I reassured them. The boldness I had wasn't going to last long. The next time I see him, I will be weak again.

I sighed softly thinking of how difficult my life is now. I had found Edward, but he is different from before. I have someone trying to kill me. I have to find out how and why I have this picture from the day James phoned me.

_The picture had a little boy and girl hugging each other smiling widely. The girl was a bit short and thin. Her skin was pale, but made her brown eyes pop out. The boy was all and muscular for his age. He probably loved sports. He had short hair and big brown eyes. _

It was mysterious also how Emmett reacted to the picture. It was like he knew who they were and was grieving over them.

I shook my head and smiled. I had to look normal around Rose and Alice. I almost slipped my cover, but that won't happen again.

"Bella, do you want some coffee?" asked Alice after a while. I nodded and she handed me a cup.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rose asked. I nodded. I ponder for a moment and then decided I was going to do it.

"Isabella, no need to fear me I will get you away from your pain, gently, but you have to repay me somehow." I whispered. I motioned my finger for them to come closer to me.

"Rose, you just said the line that my stalker, James told me when I met him." I told them.

Silence was visible, and then came the gasps.

_That's all I'm telling them…….for now……_

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have 59 reviews.....almost 60! THANKS!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update next week. I am trying out a new pattern, updating weekly. It just depends on if I am in the mood to write. I also try to update quicker if I get a lot of reviews! **

**I still have the poll open for Unfinished Secrets open, so please vote. I would really like to know what I'm suppose to do with the story. I have another project I would really love to work on and it has a plot that is similar to Unfinished Secrets. Even if I delete the story Unfinished Secrets I will have part of the plot in the new story. **

**If you have questions, feel free to review or PM, whichever is more convinient. **

**REVIEW! (I accept Anonymous reviews and I reply to every review that I can reply to!) **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off-**

**~Jonako**


	15. Chapter 15

This wasn't how she planned on telling Alice and Rosalie about what's been up for the past couple of weeks. They know about the stalker, but they don't know how many times I've met him in person.

They also don't know what is going on between Edward and I. They probably have the idea of me falling in love with him, and he falling in love with me. That's where their wrong. I wasn't in love with Edward Masen. Nope, not at all….or at least that's what I tell myself.

The last thing they don't know is that I found my Edward. Edward Cullen.

Yes, for Alice and Rose to know all this would give each of them a heart attack. No one has ever had so much drama in their life. Or at least I think that no one has gone through this pain.

"What?" Alice was the first one to actually speak words. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, not wanting to repeat myself.

"You can't be serious." Rose spoke next. I looked away from them, not wanting them to see what emotion my eyes held. I would break down if I looked at them. I know I would. Somehow friends bring out the truth and not the lies.

I just nodded in response.

"How many times has the stalker actually met up with you?" asked Alice. I shrugged.

"Once….." I squeaked, droning out the word. They both at the same time raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, right…..Bella."

"Fine…only twice." I said quickly and looked at them. They still didn't believe me, but it was enough to stop them from pressuring me more.

"Is that all?" asked Rosalie. She was at bit angry with me for telling Alice. I nodded slowly and turned to look out the window.

"You know, we should be focusing more on Rose instead of me. She just got engaged after a long time. This is a big deal." I reasoned.

"You just want the attention off of you. Of course, our little Bella hates being noticed." Mocked Alice.

"Maybe." I smiled. For now they won't pressure me about the situation with the stalker. For now, though.

The Edward Masen problem will just have to wait….I have to celebrate an engagement.

* * *

Once on the plane, Alice Rose and I were lead to rooms in which we were only allowed to be in. Any other girls or guys weren't allowed in the room. It was a normal sized room with a huge bed that fit 3 people. There was a table on the side of the bed which seated 6 people. The room was decorated with white and black colors that made the room explode with uniqueness.

"Ok girls. So once we get to Argentina….we party and celebrate the engagement! Rosalie will soon become a……." we were cut off by Emmett running into the room.

"Sorry, I'm here to kidnap a friend of the bride-to-be." He said out of breath. Rose smirked and pointed to me and I gaped at her.

"Just the person I wanted to see." He smirked at Rose. I looked at Alice for help, but she just shrugged.

"Great minds think alike." I growled at her.

"Fine." Emmett let me go first and then he took the lead and led me to a room.

"Emmett….why….." he shushed my by placing a finger on my mouth.

"Bella, have you been having this strange feeling where you witnessed Random flashbacks from somewhere you don't remember, but you know what was happening?" he asked.

The question confused me slightly. What did he mean by flashbacks……and then I got my answer.

The flashbacks I kept getting of….some guy and……me?

"How did you know?" I whispered, swallowing hard. Emmett stared at me intently.

"Do you know who the little girl and the boy are in the picture?" he ignored my question. I shook my head furiously, glaring at Emmett.

"You know what…….I won't answer your questions unless you answer mine." I growled. Emmett sighed, leaning against the closest wall to him.

"I know because you have been acting weird. Why am I doing this..." he looked at me to make sure I was listening. I nodded and he took a deep breath to continue.

"……I'm doing this because I think I have found her……found my sister. I think she is close by, but she doesn't remember me. I finally find my sister after all these years and she can't remember! Do you know how that feels? It's like getting stabbed in the heart a million times." He was crying now.

_He lost someone_

_I lost someone_

_He loved her_

_I loved him_

_She had my name_

_He used to be friends with him _

Just like from when I blacked out while I was telling Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

She had my name……..Emmett used to be friends with Edward…..

I looked down at the picture and narrowed my eyes at it. How did this all relate together? I couldn't understand why Emmett was telling me this……….maybe I do…

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered. Emmett turned to the door and then looked back at me.

"You'll figure it out; I know you are smart enough. When you do, come to me and tell me how you reacted." With that said he left me in the room.

The little girl and boy in the picture looked like they were mocking me because I couldn't figure out anything. I sneered at them and tore the picture in half, right in between the boy and girl, tucking it away into my pocket so I can throw it away later.

_She had a stalker_

_I have a stalker _

_Hers got her_

_Mine's getting me next_

My mind was turning. I wasn't going to find the answer at all. I'm happy for Emmett that he found his sister and is engaged finally. I am also happy for myself that I found Edward Cullen, but I was also feeling something else.

* * *

I managed to find my way back to the living room in the plane where everyone hung out.

On one side, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Emmett clearly looked happy now. It was like he never even talked to me. Jacob, Mike, and Tyler each had beers in their hands and were cheering on the people who would win.

"Hey what are you boys up to?" asked Derek Hough, Alice's partner. Jasper turned around and looked at him seeing if Derek was competition. They were definitely drunk.

"Ah, Derek just the man I wanted to talk to." Jasper put a hand around Derek's shoulders and led him out. I slapped my forehead.

Emmett was left there by the T.V. and won the game, just because Jasper left. He was cheering and chugged down another beer.

"HELL YEAH I WON!" he screamed, and everyone laughed. All the girls were sitting around the guys, ogling them.

The only person who stood out was…..Edward Masen. He was sitting in a high chair and was staring out the window. His expression was blank, but I knew he was thinking, and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Hey Bella." I turned to the sound of my name, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward turn to look at me.

Jacob was waving at me and then ran towards me, putting an arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

I was still looking at Edward, only he didn't see me looking at him. His face was all filled up with anger, confusion, hurt, guilt, and sadness. I felt so bad rejecting him, but I was engaged. It didn't matter to me when he broke off the engagement. I felt no emotion.

"Hi Jacob." I replied softly. He leaned him and whispered into my ear.

"Hey come on and let's go somewhere private." He said it a bit loudly. I heard Edward's knuckles crack as I gulped.

"No thanks. Why don't we sit out here and just talk. We can watch all the others and make sure they don't do anything stupid like kill themselves." Jacob smirked.

"Well, ok. If you really want to…." I nodded. I took my hand and escorted me to some couches.

"So Bella, I see that you are feeling better now…since our last meeting I mean." He stated.

"Yeah, I feel so much better. I just had to tell my friends what feeling I have been feeling and boom I felt better." Jacob had a perplexed look on his face.

"So I was wondering would you like to go out with me?" he whispered. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry, my fiancé wouldn't like it if I cheated on him." Jacob gaped at me.

"You found him?" I nodded excitedly. He picked me up and spun me, hugging me tightly.

"AMAZING! EVERYONE pour the shots and let's toast to Bella for finding her fiancé!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him and then at me.

I gulped and looked at Alice and Rosalie with an innocent face.

"Hehe….." I was in for it. They both crossed their arms over their chests and glared at me, raising their eyebrows. I was going to laugh, but this was too serious. They will probably hang me for not telling them.

"Bella! I forgot to show you something. Follow me." Jacob grabbed my arm and dashed out of the room, dragging me. He walked to a door and opened it motioning me to go in. I did and he walked in after me.

"This isn't going to be like those scary movies when the guy locks the door and then tries to kill the girl, is it?" I asked hesitantly. Jacob stared at me for a second and then started laughing.

"Touché! No, this isn't. This door doesn't have a lock, you can check for yourself." I walked over to the door and pressed the lock button and then tried opening the door. It opened. I let out a sigh in relief.

"Thanks for saving me from Alice's and Rosalie's wraths. I would be in my grave rotting away already." Jacob nodded and laid down on his bed.

"You know Mike is really into you." Jacob told me suddenly. I slightly shuddered. Mike was really creepy, and I really didn't want anything to do with him.

"How do you know?"

"Well he is my best friend and all. I know when he likes someone, because he won't stop chasing her until he gets her." Jacob whispered. It's almost like he's……..a…….stalker….

"So like a stalker?" My voice cracked. Jacob shot out of bed and looked at me. Then realization hit his face and he relaxed slightly.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I shrugged. Jacob didn't know anything about me having a stalker. For some reason, though, he thinks that girls are always afraid.

"It's ok."

"We will be landing shortly, please step out of your rooms and go into the common area and find a seat. Fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying." Said the intercom.

This wasn't my weeks at all. Edward, Alice, and Rose are mad at me, Emmett is acting strangely….the only one who I didn't talk to is Jasper……….He'll know what to do!

* * *

**I had the insparation to actually update weekly!! Well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reminder- The poll for Unfinished Secrets is still open and will be open until I finish Dancing to Love. If you want me to continue then vote. If you don't want me to continue then vote also. If you have know clue what I am talking about, please read the story! **

**Bella is all confused now and she has everyone she loves mad at her.....except Jasper....what can he do to help? Think about it. Will she tell Jasper the truth about everything, or will she lie just like she did to everyone else? Stay tuned to fin out! - my advertisement! **

**See you next week with a new chapter!**

**REVIEW! (I accept Annonymous!) **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako **


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper. That was the only name I could think about. What would he say if I told him the truth? Would he get mad at me for not telling anyone?

What if I told him a lie? Would he see through the lies, or would he ignore what I tell him.

That's all I could think about when we landed and got off the plane. Usually people have many thoughts flooding their heads, but I have only one. An alliance with Jasper.

* * *

Edward texted me an hour after landing, telling me I have to practice with him. He texted. He didn't want to directly speak to me anymore than he has to.

I replied with a simple **Ok**, and then closed my phone, clutching it to my chest.

I had found who I wanted to be with for forever. It's not my fault he hasn't. Well he has, but……I like him only as a friend. I don't like-like him, or should I say **love** him. But that kiss, when he told him that he liked me, I got butterflies in my stomach and I thought I would explode with happiness….the kiss was amazing….

Snap out of it Bella! I was getting ahead of myself.

I waved a taxi over and told him where my destination was. He nodded and sped down the highway.

I looked through the back window and saw Alice and Rosalie looking around, probably looking for me. I can't handle them right now. Nor could I handle Emmett and his confusing ways.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" asked the driver, snapping me out of my reverie. I blinked and shook my head. The man smiled lightly and turned to look through the windshield.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Jasper's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Jazz….." I choked out.

"What happened?" He immediately asked me. I wasn't going to cry, I told myself. I wasn't going to break down.

"Meet me at the dance studio after you practice." I demanded. He stayed silent and then replied.

"Ok." And then I hung up, quickly putting my phone in my pocket.

"We're here Miss." I smiled appreciably and handed then man money. I got out, got my stuff and the man drove off.

I was standing in front of the dance studio.

I took a deep breath and walked in. I hoped that Edward wouldn't be there, so I could compose myself, but he unfortunately was.

"Hi." I whispered in a voice that was barely audible. He didn't acknowledge me with a hello…..he just simply started showing the moves to the dance, not even touching me once.

It was still like the usual practices we had, but there was no talking, no joking around…..or anything.

The dance was the tango this week, which he had the perfect mood for. The tango is a serious romantic dance with 3 people trying to be better than one another, or that's what it looked like.

Edward handed me a DVD and walked away to the bench that was on the other side of the room.

"You can watch all the previous stars dancing the tango and how you are suppose to dance to get a perfect score. You can also learn from their mistakes." He muttered and started packing his things. My nostrils flared as I glared at his back.

"What is your problem?" I demanded. Edward turned around, looking a bit shocked at my sudden outburst, but then put on a blank face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." And then he turned around again and continued packing.

"You're mad, at something…..something that even isn't your problem. You tell me that you like me, and I sort of return it and you think that I love you or something. Just because I welcome MY Edward doesn't mean that you have to get mad that I am not choosing to be with you. You gave up your chance of getting married and now you are trying to ruin mine. THIS ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted. Edward tensed and then began to talk in a low, dangerous voice.

"I do like you and I think that it's awkward that you let him enter your life and continue where you left off like nothing happened. It's disgusting that you think you are still in love with the same person, and that they were meant for you. He might not be your soul mate. Bella…..PEOPLE CHANGE……sometimes not the way you want them to. You should find someone new in life; have variety in life……"

He is not going to lecture me on how I run my life.

"So you're saying that you are new and will refresh my life. Are you saying that I should be with you? Is this what you are getting at? I don't even know you that well! Is it so hard to be single? You are a selfish BASTARD! I can't believe you actually were engaged. That woman must have been so…..so….. STUPID to fall for you." I spat. Edward turned around and slung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards me.

I backed up against the wall. He pointed at me.

"You call me all these names and make fun of me just because I make a mistake. I will not be brought down because of some girl who thinks my life it screwed up. I did make a mistake….the mistake was falling for you." Then he just walked out the door, not even turning back once to see my reaction.

I dropped to the floor, stunned by how rude he could be.

His kindness was an act…..at least that's what I think.

The door opened and in walked Jasper. He looked at me and then rushed over to help me.

"Bella…."I cut him off and hugged him. I started crying.

"Jasper, why does the world hate me?" I choked out. Jasper sighed and sat down, cradling me to his chest letting me cry it all out.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk, Bella?" Jasper asked softly after a long while. He was very patient with me. All he did was hold me as I soaked his shirt. He didn't question me about anything, even though he was clueless of everything.

I nodded to Jasper's question and tried drying my tears with my hands. Jasper sighed and set me off of him and walked to the bathroom. He emerged with a box of Kleenex and sat down again. I gratefully took the Kleenex and wiped my face.

"Have Alice or Rosalie told you anything? Did Emmett tell you something?" I whispered hoarsely. My voice was thick from the crying.

"Umm….All I know is that Alice seemed ready to kill and Rose was a little angry…Emmett hasn't been his silly self….why?" I sighed. They didn't tell Jasper anything, but Jasper was very observant.

"Can I ask why Alice is mad?" I nodded.

"She and Rose are mad because……I didn't tell them I found Edward Cullen." Jasper gasped, shaking his head.

"You found him?" I nodded.

"I'm so happy for you. Alice probably wishes you told her because she might feel left out. You are her best friend and she wants no secrets between the 2 of you, now what about Emmett."

I explained to him about the picture and how Emmett was trying to lead me onto something. I told Jasper I had no idea why Emmett was doing this. It wasn't even my business.

Jasper listened intently trying to grasp what I was telling him.

"Emmett is grieving over his lost sister." Jasper stated.

"But she was kidnapped a long time ago and he grieves over her now!" Jasper narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You know, he might be looking for her. He told me that he thinks he found her. I think he has, but I have no idea who it is. Now I'm pretty sure that I know who it is." I gaped at Jasper.

"Emmett has found his Bella." I was smiling now, glad that Emmett was happy. Then I asked Jasper something else.

"Who is it?" Jasper ignored the question.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded, but was a bit frustrated that Jasper would tell me who Emmett's Bella is.

Jasper looked at me and pondered for a moment.

"Is there something you are keeping from everyone?" he asked, staring me down. I blinked a couple times and cursed myself. Of course Jasper would know if something else was up.

Do I tell him? I debated this before he even came, but now I don't know.

"Bella?" I shook my head and he nodded. I just can't tell anyone right now.

"How about you go talk to Alice and Rose." I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, feed me to the sharks." Jasper lifted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me to the car.

"I am being forced against my will, right?" Jasper grinned.

How much worse can this day get.

* * *

We were at his apartment in no time. Jasper was about to walk in when I held him back.

"Jasper, they will murder me. You should have seen the look on their faces when Jacob announced that I found Edward Cullen." I murmured. Jasper chuckled, patting my back.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I am here to protect you." With that said he opened the door and pushed me in. I was met by 2 sets of glaring eyes.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer…….." I winced at the full name. I looked at Jasper and he gaped at me, Alice, and Rose.

"Well I guess you are on your own." He began to leave when I grabbed his shirt and sat him down on the couch.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, I am here to protect you."_ I quoted him sourly. Jasper gave me a weak smile and slumped in the couch.

"Bella…..why didn't you tell us that you found Edward Cullen? You know we don't keep any secrets from each other! You choose now, the most dangerous part of life to keep secrets from us! You have a stalker; HELL you even met him twice, probably more." Rose shouted. Jasper's eyes got wide.

"Bella….you met your stalker." He spat through his teeth. I back up against the wall and sat on the floor.

Now Jasper's mad.

"He didn't do anything. He just gave me warnings. I haven't seen him in a while." I reassured Jasper in a low voice.

Alice and Rosalie were still mad.

"Alice, does Edward keep secrets from you?" I asked. She shook her head. I smirked.

"Then you probably know he found your best friend and then broke off the engagement with her."

I stood up and walked out of the apartment. Trailing behind me was silence. No one was attempting to stop me. They were all stunned, except for Jasper. He stayed to calm down Alice.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number to Edward Cullen's apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bella. I'll come to the ball."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Well there you have it....Chapter 16! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 17 is all planned out in my head, now I just have to write it. I personally think it is an amazing idea.....but I might not write it well. **

**Anywho.....**

**REMINDER- Poll for Unfinished Secrets is still open and will be open until DTL is finished! PLEASE VOTE! **

**See you next week.....with chapter 17!**

**REVIEW!** _(I do accept Annonymous!)_

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off-**

**~Jonako**


	17. Chapter 17

I slapped my forehead for the millionth time, probably bruising myself.

"How can I be so stupid?" I cursed myself silently.

After that discussion I probably turned Jasper against me also. So much for having a fun time right now.

I decided to walk around the town where the hotel was. I knew Alice and Rose would look for me in my room, so they could never find me in a big town.

I walked for a couple minutes, trying to clear my mind, but I couldn't. Walking mindlessly was something I couldn't do. I have to think of something.

The path I was walking on was made out of brick, each one a slightly different shade of red. Next to the path was a stream that was flowing quietly, but audible. You could see little colorful fish swimming close to the surface of the water. The sun was out and shining brightly, but you didn't need sun glasses. The tall trees were blocking most of the sun's rays, but a couple shined through the spaces in the trees.

Everything was pretty much not confusing….except…..

Emmett…….

Jasper mentioned that Emmett thinks he found his Bella, but doesn't know if it is actually her.

What confused me the most when I talked to Jasper was that he wouldn't tell me who Emmett's sister is?

Do I have to figure it out on my own?

It was like this one time when I first showed Emmett the picture I thought the boy was Emmett and the girl………….the girl…..who did I think the girl was?

"Emmett! Why can't you tell me who your sister is?" I sighed in frustration.

"Because my sister doesn't know who I am." Someone whispered. I turned around and saw Emmett sitting on a bench I passed a couple seconds ago.

I walked over and sat next to Emmett.

"Why doesn't she remember?" I asked softly. Emmett looked at me with his big brown smoldering eyes.

"The stalker did something to her. He messed up her mind after he kidnapped her. Now she doesn't remember." He answered. Then he added.

"I've been looking for her for years and I realized that she was always with me. She would joke around with me and we became best friends. She also became best friends with Rosalie. You see, no one knows who my sister is, except me and I think Jasper figured it out. I want my Bella to remember me, not have me tell her I'm her brother!"

I thought. It couldn't be Rosalie, hell it couldn't be Alice. They look nothing like Emmett and Emmett is marrying Rose. That leaves me with one person. I froze.

"Emmett the picture that I showed you….was that you and Bella?" I asked. He nodded.

The girl. I thought the girl was….me.

It makes sense. I became best friends with Emmett. I….have the same eye color and hair color…..

"Emmett, am I your sister?" I turned to face him, but there was no one there. He left.

His sister? Now this had me thinking. It made no sense…I never knew him until I met Rose and Alice, which was recently.

I froze once again.

Emmett said that his sister doesn't remember him. I gaped at a tree. I could be his sister.

I smirked slightly, only it was more of a cringe.

I was a woman on a mission.

* * *

I walked back to my room, slid the key card in and walked in, only to be pounded on by a huge force.

I staggered back, my breath was heavy. The force was Alice. She was in tears hugging me tightly to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She whispered. I felt my shirt getting wet from her tears. I smiled. She was forgiving me for not telling her.

"Alice, shh…..Alice…..It's ok." I laughed, trying to sooth her. I hugged her closer to me.

"You're not mad?" she looked up at me, her face looked puffy and red. I was slightly shocked at what she said.

"Mad? I thought you were mad at me, so that's why I avoided you. I never wanted to face your wrath." I said. Alice squealed and hugged me again.

Maybe life was becoming better.

"Rose and Jasper are still mad. Man, they hold grudges long. Well they are siblings so it makes sense that both of them are mad. But, dang! You should have seen Jasper. He was cursing like a sailor."

I spoke too soon.

"Jasper is mad about the stalker thing….and…" I groaned.

"DARN IT! He's going to tell Emmett most likely. Great now another person who hates me. That makes 3……plus my stalker. 4."Alice smiled weakly and pulled me to the couch. I laid down and she sat in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm still mad." Alice stated, determined. I shot her a confused look.

"You just said…." Alice clamped her hand over my mouth and chuckled.

"Not you silly. I'm furious with Edward. I mean, who doesn't tell their sister that her best friend called! Who doesn't tell their sister that they broke her best friend's heart?" Alice was in hysterics. I chuckled.

"What a mean brother."

"He's a poop head, not a brother." Alice muttered.

"Alice! Since when are you a 7 year old?" I asked stunned at her language. She smirked.

"Since I'm short. That's the only time you'll hear me making fun of myself!" she warned. We both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Alice, I have a date tonight."

* * *

Well telling Alice was maybe a bad idea, which I would always think it was….but I actually needed her help. I wanted to figure Edward Cullen out. Seeing how he reacts to how I look was the first thing.

I stared dreamily out the window of the limo. Edward had gone all ahead and bought a limo saying that every lady has to make an entrance.

The limo stopped and I rolled down the window to find that we were parked in front of a huge house that was filled with people trying to get in.

My driver opened my door and I thanked him looking around for Edward.

"Looking for someone?" a velvety voice whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly, a smiled formed onto my face.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I answered. I felt his lips at my neck kissing and nibbling at my skin. His hands were on my hips and they turned me so that I was facing him.

"Hi." I whispered breathlessly.

"Hi." He smirked. I wanted to slap that smug look on his face.

"Are you ready beautiful?" Edward asked. I nodded and he pulled me with him into the ballroom.

I was awed at what I saw. The ballroom was decorated as if it were from medieval times. There were chandeliers everywhere, because each one barley lit up a portion of the room.

I couldn't describe it, I was just too speechless.

"So I take it you like it, right?" asked Edward.

"Hell yeah!" I whispered and he laughed.

"Well then, may I have this dance, my lady?" he bowed holding his hand out. I giggled and complied, curtsied and took his hand. My smiled faltered when I didn't feel a spark.

The orchestra played Mozart, Wagner, and Tchaikovsky….or all the classics that were well known. But something was strange when one some came on. Debussy's Claire de Lune sounded through the ballroom and everyone sighed contently and began dancing with their partners slowly.

"You know I really dislike this song, it's a bit too slow for my liking." Edward whispered and he pulled me to our table. Disbelief filled my face as I stopped and he turned to look at me.

"Edward? You use to love Clair de Lune. It was a song that you would always play and we would dance to it in your room." Edward looked confused.

"No….I never did like the song……but if I did, I don't like it now…." People change. That line echoed in my head. He has changed, Bella…..it's still the same Edward.

We sat down eating the appetizers on the table. It was an awkward silence. Then one of my favorite songs came on.

_**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems but  
More heaven than a heart could hold**_

And if I tried to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right

I smiled slightly and sighed thinking……of nothing…..I was resting my head back against the back of the chair, watching everyone dance all around.

Then at that moment I was filled with some kind of emotion and my thoughts immediately flood with thoughts about Edward. Edward Masen…..not Edward Cullen. I was mad at him for heaven's sake! Yet, here I sit thinking pleasant thoughts about him and me.

_**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?**_

* * *

From the moment I met Edward Masen.

"_Hello," I asked, there was no one here. Then I felt hands on my shoulders._

"_Hi," said a beautiful manly voice, yet very familiar. I screamed and out my hand on my chest. Even though I am 21 I could still have a heart attack. I turned around and saw a god-like figure standing in from of me staring at me in wide eyes._

"_Umm….I'm Bella," I said almost whispering, looking at the ground. He quickly snapped out of his stare and smiled at me apolitically._

"_Edward," he stated simply and shook my hand that I didn't know I extended._

"_So have you ever danced, at all," she asked motioning me to sit on the chair he held out in from of me._

"_Well, I have danced with my boy friend, you see he loved to dance and was really good, I would always dance with him to help him," I said sitting down in the chair twirling my ring. He looked at my hands and started at the ring._

"_Are you engaged," he asked staring at my face. I blushed and looked down._

"_Your blush is beautiful, it reminds me of my girlfriend well fiancé," he said._

"_What's she like," I asked. I felt him wince a little._

"_She looked strangely a lot like you," he said staring at me thoughtfully. I blushed again._

"_What do you mean looked," I asked confused. He sighed._

"_Well we both finished high school and both wanted to go to different colleges. She wanted to study music while I wanted to dance. At the airport I proposed to her telling her that I will marry her when we see each other again our dreams fulfilled. We both split off our separate ways and I haven't seen her since."_

_I stared at him in shock. That is my story exactly. His eyes were full of agony. I grabbed him hands and out then in my hands staring at his face._

"_You loved her didn't you," I whispered. He nodded._

"_I still do." I smiled. This is exactly how Edward loved me and how I loved Edward. I saw him smile at me warmly._

* * *

There was something about him that I was attracted to.

"_So you're saying that you are new and will refresh my life. Are you saying that I should be with you? Is this what you are getting at? I don't even know you that well! Is it so hard to be single? You are a selfish BASTARD! I can't believe you actually were engaged. That woman must have been so…..so….. STUPID to fall for you."_

I remembered when I yelled at him, saying that he is selfish for trying to ruin my life and date him.

Then realization hit me. I wanted to be with him. I didn't what to be with Cullen, I wanted to be with Masen. I turned to face Edward.

"I can't do this anymore." I whispered to him. He looked at me confused and asked.

"What? I can't hear you." He shouted over the music.

"I can't do this anymore." I whispered to his ear, but he still couldn't hear me.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" He tensed for a second and then nodded. He took my arm and led me outside, onto the deck.

"Bella….." I pushed away from him when he tried moving closer.

"I can't, I don't…….love you anymore." I whisper, tears trailing down my cheeks. Then more came following the old trails down my face.

"What, Bella, I'm still the same person. We can make this work, please, Bella. Don't do this." I shook my head. Edward Masen was right. Of course he was right.

"People change, you can't expect to love the same person after years of not seeing them." I added. Edward looked stunned. His shock was soon covered with…with……anger?

"Well then go off to that prince charming of yours…..Edward fucking Masen. Yeah, he is a charmer. You don't even know the guy. THIS IS SO………" He stormed out of the room, but then poked his head back for me to look at him.

"We will meet again in a more………..different way. That time, you'll be the one begging for me." He spat.

I didn't know what that meant, but I knew one thing. It was like when the first time Edward Masen kissed me on the cheek.

_"Yeah, and you know what would be really nice...." I smiled at him innocently and he just blinked._

_"What it that?" I reached out to rush his cheek._

_"If you want to, another one of your famous kisses." He just stared at me._

_"If you want to," I repeated warningly. He just grinned and cupped my face. I was falling in love all over again._

This time, it was for real.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay.....I had writers block....anywho....the chapter is out! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Unfinished Secrets- Yeah you know already about the poll...yada, yada, yada......**

**REVIEW! **

**Next chapter- The TANGO! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	18. Chapter 18

I ran through the dead country of Argentina. In the city, only a few cars passed on the muddy streets. Barley anyone lurked about in the allies.

I was wrong about what Edward Masen said. No, scratch that, I am wrong. I hurt the man I was in love with by breaking his heart and now I suffer from that mistake.

He was right. It was a mistake to know me and fall in love with me. I was useless, selfish, and don't deserve to live.

"I don't deserve to live." I said out loud agreeing with myself. I was nodding my head. Yes, I should die.

"James, you know where I am. You want to kill me, now here's your chance! I'm offering myself to you!" I shrieked and it echoed off the buildings.

There was no answer from anyone.

"So I felt threatened for nothing? When you told me you were everywhere, you lied. Some murderer you are." I chuckled.

My brain didn't have control over my mouth, because I kept talking like I was crazy, yet the rest of me was scared shitless.

I was crazy, which was true. Summoning my killer to kill me……. yeah real normal.

I knew why I was crazy now though. From all the fights with all my friends, having to worry about James trying to kill me and finding my soul mate made me stressed. And I finally cracked.

"Yeah I'm really scared James! What, you don't want to kill me? Why torture me? No wait, torturing is good!" I laughed. It was a smooth laugh, not even showing any signs of weakness or fear.

"Well, look who we have here." Echoed a voice from behind me.

I turned around and smiled widely. My killer was here…..well my stalker.

James was wearing his usual clothing and his face was masked with evil and he was taunting me. His face faltered looking at my expression.

"My stalker!" I clapped and lost my footing a bit. I swayed to the right. I think the wine is kicking in. Yup, that one glass of wine.

What shocked me was when I was about to fall onto the pavement, James caught me and steadied me. His face showed confusion and fear.

I looked at James and now I wasn't smiling. James saved me from hurting myself, yet he was going to inflict pain on me.

"Why aren't I dead yet?" I whispered. James began backing up and I smirked slightly. My lip started trembling and I felt hot tears trail slowly on my cheeks.

"Aren't you a killer? If not what are you." I tried to say sternly, but then I shook my head.

"Kill me now! I hurt the man I love and now I have to suffer. Just kill me." I dropped to the pavement and I knew I scraped my knees pretty badly. Thank god I was wearing a long dress for the tango.

I heard James take a shaky breath and he finally talked.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked. I looked up through my tears and he came a little closer. His eyes were narrow and his hands were at his sides, balled up into fists.

"Why are you looking at me like some kind of hero?" His voice broke and he was trembling.

"I want to take your life, and you gladly comply? Is that normal." He whispered to himself. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You say you want to kill me, not that you are going to….." I trailed on. James tensed.

"Very perceptive are you?" he forced out a weak chuckle.

"Well then are you going to kill me?" I asked. James started to nod and I got onto my hands and knees and began crawling towards him.

"Then let me make it easier."

I kept crawling towards him, but he kept backing up. There was something in his eyes that told me he didn't want to do this.

"Your eyes are filled with adoration, concern, and anger. Why?" I alleged. He growled.

"Dammit! Can't you hide your feeling James! Why! This can't happen." He ran up to me and picked me up, slamming me to the wall, keeping me trapped there. His face was up close to mine. So close that I could taste his breath.

"You are going to regret that you messed with me. I will hurt you. I will kill you. I see your trick. You are trying to ease me away from you, but that won't work….I caught you now." His lips were by my ears.

Then there were blue and red flashing lights that bounced off the walls. James eyes lit up in shock and he looked at me.

"You set this up." He hissed. I shook my head furiously.

"I had no idea I would go crazy and look for you. I had no idea that I would be rescued by police." The lights were getting brighter, meaning they were getting closer. James started to run when I spoke again.

"Maybe you knew that the police were coming. Normally killers kill their prey right when they get a chance, yet you stood there watching me and took your time like you didn't want to. Why is that?" I was talking to no one. James ran away again, but I knew he heard me.

"Senorita, son tu bien?" asked the officer once he finally reached me.

"Si." I whispered, looking at the empty alley that James departed in.

"Llevar este senorita a el hospital!" he shouted to the other police.

My vision started blurring and I felt myself go light headed.

"Bella." The last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

You know, I never really imagined that I would wake up to the sound of people yelling at each other. Well, with my life you never know what happens.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked down at myself. I was still wearing the torn up dress, but it looked better than it did before I tore it up. Instead of blood on my knees, they were all bandaged up securely. I lifted my arm to touch the bandages, but I felt something bulky on it.

I looked over and sighed. Great, now a really cast……my arm was still broken from the time James broke it.

I looked up and everything quieted down. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were all looking at me intently. There was someone missing though…..Edward Masen.

I looked at Alice and gave her a _what-are-some-certain-people-doing-here_ and all she gave me was a weak smile and a shrug.

"Ok guys, cut the crap, I know you don't care about me." I whispered. I heard someone gasp.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer, you think we came all this way to the hospital, just because we don't care about you?!?" hissed Rose. She started coming closer to me, but Emmett stopped her.

"Rose, let her rest." Emmett looked tired and when Rose looked at him her face immediately softened and she hugged him.

"Bella, what were you thinking when you walked into a dark alley alone? Haven't your parents taught you anything?" snapped Jasper. Alice touched his arm and gave him a meaningful look.

My parents really don't know me. Ever since something happened…..which I don't remember what happened….but that something caused them to stop caring about what I did. They just made sure that I was fed and had a good education.

"Yeah, my parents' barley talked to me, let alone taught me anything." I said sarcastically. Jasper gave me an apologetic smile and I returned it.

"You know Bella, were trying to help you. We are scared for you………if you are hurt, or unhappy then so are we. We are family. Well practically everyone here has lost most of their families, so we are all we have. So can you forgive me for being mad, Bella?" asked Jasper. I grinned.

I held out my hands and Jasper walked forward and hugged me.

"Yes I forgive you and thank you." I whispered into his ears so only he could hear me.

I guess everything was ok with Jasper, but Rose was still angry at me and Emmett still was a bit delusional for some reason.

* * *

The doctor came in after Rose and Emmett left. Their partners called then so they could practice before the show.

"Bella, we search the whole hospital and found one doctor, who could speak English. No need to thank us." Explained Alice. I giggled. I could imagine a very furious Alice running through the whole building yelling "Who here is a doctor that can speak English".

"Well, Miss Dwyer…..your injuries weren't so bad. Your knees were really scraped up and they needed a couple stitched each. As for your hand, it had a complex break. May I ask how you broke it?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Umm, I broke it a while back when I was walking I tripped over the sidewalk…and then I landed on my hand…." I stopped talking, waiting for the doctor's reply.

"You broke it a while ago, I see. Well you should have gone to the hospital right away. You're very lucky that we are still able to fix the brake." Tsked the doctor. My cheeks were flaming red and I looked down.

"Thank you." I muttered. The doctor left the room after he told me I could leave today. I had to take it easy, but I could still dance. Jasper looked at me narrowing his eyes.

"Your stalker broke your arm, didn't he?" I sighed and complied.

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"I forgot." I lied…..yeah Bella, there are going to believe you.

"BELLA! You have to start taking care of yourself! Stop being so….so….unselfish and put yourself first!" Jasper pointed his finger at me.

"Yes mother." I growled. Jasper looked at me sheepishly and Alice started giggling.

"Well, let's finish up this mother daughter bonding time and get Bella out of this hospital. It's giving me the creeps." I laughed and got off the bed wobbling a little, but then steadied myself. _Déjàvu _

No one was going to know about what happened to me last night. I might tell everyone in the future, but not anytime soon.

* * *

"Bella!"

Jasper, Alice, and I got a taxi and had the driver drive us to the **Dancing with the Stars** studio. When we got there, all the contestants and professional dancers were already getting into their dresses or tuxes. Jenny and Misty caught up with me and pulled me away from Alice, telling her that they need to get to work. I waved to Alice as I was being pulled.

"Ok, your dress is beautiful, and we think that it will match you perfectly. See, that's the glory of having us as your make-up and costume people. We make sure everything matches you and the theme to the dance!" They ranted on and on switching off each sentence.

Misty pulled me to a mannequin, which held a red dress. It was beautiful, covering my knees. The top went to my neckline and the back wasn't too revealing either. There was a nice chuck of fabric hanging from the back. I gasped.

"It's so pretty." I whispered and Jenny and Misty smiled widely.

"YES!" They got to work.

In the end, I had black heels on, the red dress, and my hair was up in a really curly bun. Over my cast they put a black arm glove so it matched my heels.

I walked out of my dressing room and began to walk to the red room.

I sat down and saw Edward approaching at that moment.

_Well here goes nothing….._

* * *

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY AMERICA! **

**So that was chapter 18. Hope you liked it. **

**Reminder- Unfinished Secrets.....yada...yada....yada....**

**IMPORTANT!!!! Dancing to Love has been nominated for theindietwificawards......when voting is open on July 8 PLEASE VOTE! THANKS! **

**REVIEW! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	19. Chapter 19

Edward came and sat next to me, but left a big space between us. The space could fit another person in between us.

"Hello Edward." I said softly and he just nodded, not even looking at me. I deserved this after what I did.

The silence was unbearable. We sat there for a good hour or so. My face fell into my hands.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and squealed.

"Jacob! How are you?" I asked. Jacob laughed and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Glad to see you out of the hospital and on your feet." I shushed him, not wanting anyone else to know about my visit to the hospital and what caused it. I shuddered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward all tensed up looking at us. I realized that he didn't know I was in the hospital, because no one told him.

Edward held concern in his eyes, I knew that. I don't deserve concern.

Then I saw Lauren and Jessica walked up to Edward and they started shaking. They were giggling. He smiled and then our eyes met. His smile fell and he stared intently at me while I did the same, but looked at him.

I knew that Jacob was talking to me and Edward knew that Lauren and Jessica were talking to him, but we weren't paying attention.

I couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason. I felt my intense stare soften as a looked him over. His stare didn't soften. He was going to hold this against me. I sighed, putting a hand on my forehead.

"You ok Bella?" asked Jacob. He startled me and I started falling back when something stopped me.

I turned around and saw Edward holding me. He quickly placed me on my feet and started to walk away.

"Edward!" I called and then I covered my hand over my mouth. His name just slipped out of my mouth.

Edward turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?" The first word he said to me all day.

"Thank you. For catching me." I stuttered. Everyone in the red room was silent. It was either they knew what was wrong between us, or they could see the tension.

I could see Edward was struggling to find words because he would open his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth to stop himself.

"You're welcome." He finally found the right words and then he walked away, probably embarrassed or startled that I was nice to him after what happened.

"Ok everyone, get into your positions! We start in a minute." Jenny yelled. I walked over and stood next to Edward.

"5 second……4….3…..2…..and we're on!"

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars! I'm Tom Bergeron." Exclaimed Tom.

"….and I'm Samantha Harris!" she continued.

"Our stars had to quickly learn this week's dance…..the TANGO! A passionate romantic dance that originated from Argentina and now…..here we are in Argentina…our stars are ready to put their passion to the test and show you how well they can dance."

Tom took over.

"Let's give a welcome to our first couple….Edward Masen and Isabella Dwyer!" The music sounded and the video came on.

The video showed Edward and me on the day I spoke with Jasper.

_-Video- _

"_When you turn, you should be rocking on the heels. When you walk your heels lead in the Tango so you should land on your heels." Edward muttered. _

_Bella nodded and tried to copy what Edward did and she succeeded. _

"_Good."_

_The rest showed him stiffer and angrier. _

_Edward handed Bella a DVD and walked away to the bench that was on the other side of the room._

"_You can watch all the previous stars dancing the tango and how you are supposed to dance to get a perfect score. You can also learn from their mistakes." _

_-End of Video- _

I fidgeted nervously. Great now the whole world know that there is something wrong between Edward and me.

"Well, they're going through a tough time, but let's see if they can get over their argument and dance better than they already do."

Edward started walking to his spot and I followed him walking to my spot.

_**Sola, fané, descangayada,  
la vi esta madrugada  
salir de un cabaret.  
Flaca, dos quartas de cogote,  
una percha en el escote  
bajo la nuez**_.

We started dancing. Edward dancing to the left and me to the right. I picked up the ends on my dress and held then up so I could dance better.

_**Chueca, vestida de pebeta,  
teñida y coqueteando  
S/tu desnudez.**_

I grabbed Edward's hand because it's how we rehearsed and he actually didn't push me away.

_**Parecia un gallo desplumao  
mostrando al compadrear  
el cuero picoteao.**_

All of a sudden I was pushed away and I was twirling. My face showed hurt as I continued dancing what Edward taught me.

I looked over at him to see where he was and he was glaring at me.

_**Yo, que sé cuando no aguanto más,  
al verla así rajé  
pa' no llorar**_

Again we joined hands and danced. Then he turned his back to me and I continued dancing, biting my lip to keep myself from crying.

_**Y pensar que hace diez años  
fue mi locura . . . !  
Que llegué hasta la traicion  
por su hermosura . . . !  
Que esto que hoy es un cascajo  
fue la dulce metedura  
donde yo perdí el honor . . . !**_

The song matched me and Edward right now. The song was about a guy doing anything for this girl, yet she doesn't appreciate him and ignores what he does. He has seen the girl do all these bad things and yet he still loves her. Finally in the end she leaves him and he is all alone so he goes and gets drunk. He wants to forget her.

The only part that doesn't really fit is that I didn't ignore Edward and he didn't get drunk…..I hope…..

_**Que, chiflao por su belleza,  
le quité el pan a la vieja,  
me hice ruin y pechador . . . !  
Que quedé sin un amigo . . . !  
Que viví de mala fe . . . !  
Que me tuvo de rodillas,  
sin moral, hecho un mendigo  
cuando se fue . . . !**_

I wasn't going to let Edward make myself an empty shell. I danced over to him and turned him around and our arms were locked in the position they were supposed to be and we improvised.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. I sneered at him.

"I'm not going to let you take advantage of me this way." I snapped quietly. We tried not to move our mouths too much so that no one would see us talking.

Edward twirled me once and grabbed my arms again.

"Oh, like you haven't taken advantage of me already." My nostrils flared.

"I didn't take advantage of you…..you knew that I loved him and was still looking for him. It seems that you were taking advantage of me when I was mourning over him!" Edward's eyes narrowed.

_**Este encuentro me ha hecho tanto mal,  
que si lo pienso más  
termino envenenao . . .**_

I walked around him trailing my right hand over his shoulders and then we joined hands. Wow, we were going to get a terrible score. I don't even know how bad we were dancing.

"Well then I'm glad I don't like a bitch like you."

_**Esta noche me emborracho bien,  
me mamo bien mamao  
**_My jaw dropped. He really didn't say that, did he?

_**pa' no pensar!**_

The last note sounded and I slapped him on the cheek. You could hear my hand hitting his face.

"Bastard! You were right about everything." I whispered and turned around crossing my arms over my chest. Slowly tears were crawling down my cheeks.

The room erupted in applause.

"Edward, Bella, please walk over to have the judges comment on your dance." Tom announced. I quickly wiped my hands over my cheeks. I knew it was visible that I was crying.

I turned around and saw Edward had stood up and was staring at me. It was the same cold hearted expression, it was a shocked and soft expression. I saw that his left cheek was all red from where I hit him.

I took a deep breath and walked to Tom, ignoring Edward. I knew he was following me.

"Carrie-Ann."

"Edward and Bella…..First of all that was breathtakingly and it almost brought me to tears because it was so passionate. What you 2 do that is so phenomenal is I feel like I am watching someone taking it back to the core and the essence of the dance. You don't give us anything less.

"Len."

"I'm not done." Carrie-Ann pouted.

"Yes you are." Chuckled Tom.

"No, you bring to life the heart and should of the dance. Not many people can do that." She said quickly and then continued.

"Now I'm done."

Everyone laughed and I forced a weak smile. I looked over at Edward and saw him staring at me. I quickly looked away and felt my cheeks reddening.

"You guys kept the essence of the tango. I agree with Carrie-Ann. You know what I saw on the tape looked nothing like what you performed for us. I saw no moves that you worked on. It's like you made it up on the spot. It was performed like you practiced for hours though. Well done." Admitted Len.

"Bruno."

"Bella! You are going for the kill! That was more than a dance, which was a bustle for supremacies. The sexual tension was like snapping point. Will he, will she….whose going to end on top and the kill. You NAILED it!" Shouted Bruno standing up. He kept moving his hands and then he pounded his fist against the table.

"This is what I call dancing!" He stated in triumph. I giggle unconsciously and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Ok guys head on back to Samantha for your scored." Said Tom. I walked to the red room and met Samantha there. Edward was seconds behind me.

**Carrie-Ann- 10**

**Len- 10**

**Bruno- 10**

"Still at the top of the leader board, Edward and Bella!"

Our turn was over. Next to dance were Rosalie and Mark.

"Bella." Squeaked a childlike voice. I turned around.

"Alice?" She wound her arms around me squeezing me tightly.

"Serves him right. Good job." She giggled. I laughed.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked putting an arm around my waist, leading me to the couches.

"Yeah." I nodded. After a while Alice said something.

"Edward's walking over here."

I looked at her confused and then looked up and gasped. Edward was standing right next to me and I stood up.

"Bella……I'm……" he started.

* * *

**Yes I'm evil. 2 cliffies in a row......**

**I am going to update chapters next weekend...I hope....because I will be going on vacation....**

**The song that Bella and Edward danced to is on my profile under Dancing to Love. **

**Remeber to vote for DTL in the Indie Awards if you like DTL! **

**Unfinished Secrets....you know the drill......**

**REVIEW! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	20. Chapter 20

"Bella, I'm……." everyone turned to look at us and Edward shut his mouth. He wasn't going to speak in front of everyone.

"Can we go…..?" I put a finger on his lips to shush him and took his hand and led him to my dressing room trailer.

I walked over to my chair and Edward sat down on the couch in front of me. I looked at him the entire time.

"Ok, what do you want to say……?" Edward started to speak after I said that, but I cut him off.

"No, I know what you're going to say. You want the whole story. Well I'll tell you. We went to a ball and I noticed he was different from when I knew him 4 years ago. We danced and then a song came on and I immediately thought of you. I tried to get you out of my mind, but I couldn't. Then I realized wasn't in love with him. I was falling for you…..and….and….." I was in hysterics trying to make him forgive me.

Edward stood up and walked over to me. I thought he was going to yell at me, but when he hugged me I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry. I acted like an ass and hurt you. I should have let you go and be with him instead of fight with you. I'm sorry for calling you a….."

"A bitch." I said for him. He smiled and then he looked seriously at me.

"I was jealous because I couldn't be with you. I was mad because you didn't love me, and I told you I didn't love you anymore….but I really do love you. I have been falling for you when you first walked into the dance studio for our first practice." He concluded. I looked back at him and searched his eyes to see if he was lying.

"I want things to be right between us." I whispered. Silence followed my words and I just stared at the wall, trying to think. Edward didn't disturb me, but he stayed.

"I……I……forgive you." I said absentmindedly. His whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"I have some conditions if you want us to be together." He nodded and I continued.

"I want us to start over and take it slow. I just ended a very serious relationship and I need some time. Could we be friends and then go from there?"

Edward was debating inside; I could see him struggling to find words.

"Well I guess that's going to be the best offer you're going to give me….and I accept. Plus I probably need some space from my old relationship. I don't want you to think that I'm dating you because I'm trying to get over Bella." I nodded furiously.

"Yes, that's why I want us to be friends." Another silence followed the words.

"Best friends." Corrected Edward. I felt giddy inside.

"Best friends." I agreed.

* * *

I was in the common area at the hotel, the next day, lounging on the couch. I didn't want to be in my room right now.

2 people down, 3 more to go. Alice and Edward forgave me, but they still didn't know the whole truth. Now I only had to talk to Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was another story.

Something about him was off. It was ever since he told me about his sister he was a bit angry and sad.

I pushed that out of my mind, trying to focus on the paper in front of me. I had to write a new song by tomorrow.

There was nothing interesting to write about. Well there is, but nothing I want to mention.

Then something came into my head.

_**People say I'm the life of the party  
because I tell a joke or two  
although I might be laughing loud and hearty  
Deep inside I'm blue**_

I wrote it down quickly so I wouldn't forget it and I stared at the words. The tune would be really nice and simple, a sound from Motown.

How do they relate to anything going on right now, was the question. I couldn't think of anything at that moment so I continued writing anything that popped into my mind.

_**So take a good look at my face  
you'll see my smile looks out of place  
if you look closer, it's easy to trace  
the tracks of my tears...**_

My eyebrows furrowed at this verse. I'm not sad at all.

"Bella?" My head snapped up and I saw Jacob standing with a wide grin.

"How are you Bella? You look much better than you did yesterday while dancing the tango." He joked. I threw my pencil at him and he chuckled catching it perfectly between his pointer and middle fingers.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"What's the matter? Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" taunted Jacob. I sneered at him and focus back on the lyrics.

"Aww….come on Bella, you know that I'm joking……." I tried ignoring him, but then sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit moody after everything that has happened." Jacob nodded in understanding. I sighed again; he doesn't know all of it.

"If you need to tell someone something to make you feel better, then just come talk to me…..I'm open." He repeated his offer. He reached over and snatched my lyrics off my lap.

"..Hey!" I squealed and tried to reach for it, but Jacob caught both of my hands in his big one, holding then in place so I wouldn't move.

"The tracks of my tears…..hmmm….interesting topic. So are you having such a hard relationship?" I bit Jacob's hand and he yelp. I took that moment to yank the paper out of his hand and held it tightly to my chest.

"I'm not in a relationship, and no this is not about me…." Then I added quietly.

"I don't know who it is about, it just popped into my head." Jacob had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think I know who the song is about, but I'll let you work your little mind." He got up and left leaving me stunned.

How could he know more about something that I thought of? THINK BELLA THINK!

Nothing.

DARN!

_**I need you, need you**_

I added to the paper.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask, did you start reading the book I gave you." I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I shook my head.

"Nope." Jacob laughed, but I saw his eyes were a bit dark.

"Its fine, but you should start reading it; it is really good, especially on a certain page." And he left again.

_**Since you left me if you see me with somebody else  
Seeming like I'm having fun  
Although she may be cute  
She's just a substitute  
Because you're the only one I want**_

Having Jacob keep pressing me about the book was a bit strange. It's like there is something in there that he wanted me to see. But I don't have any time to sit and read.

I continued writing.

_**So take a good look at my face  
you'll see my smile looks out of place  
if you look closer, it's easy to trace  
the tracks of my tears...  
I need you, need you  
**_

_**Outside I'm masquerading  
Inside my hope is fading  
Just a clown oh yeah  
Since you put me down  
My smile is my makeup  
I wear since my break up with you..  
**_

_**So take a good look at my face  
you'll see my smile looks out of place  
if you look closer, it's easy to trace  
the tracks of my tears  
**_  
The song is about someone normally loves to party and usually starts them all. The person lost someone who was important to them and they are trying to get over it, but they can't. So now at parties he/she pretend to have fun. They can't stop thinking about this person and no one can replace them. Which leads us to the chorus…..where they silently cry.

Even though the words are about a break up, the true story is that in general loosing someone is hard. Boyfriends, aunts, or even siblings are hard to get over.

I got up and walked up the stairs to my room. Once in my room I closed the door and set my notebook down on the counter in the kitchen. I walked to the bathroom. I had to shower because Edward was going to take me out somewhere. He promised that we would be going as friends.

I stepped into the shower, after I stripped, and turned the knob to really hot water. I immediately relaxed when the water hit my body.

I stood like that for a couple minutes letting thoughts flow freely through my mind. My thoughts were mostly about the song that I wrote….and the summary I thought of……

I jumped and fell into the tub. I caught myself before I could hurt myself. I made sure that my broken hand was alright and stood up again.

The song was about Emmett. It's like I can feel what he is feeling right now. How could that be?

I washed my hair quickly and got out of the shower. I dressed in casually, like Edward said, I wore black jeans and a strapless shirt. On top of the shirt I put on a black jean jacket. Well it was casual enough. Make-up time…..oh joy……

* * *

There was a knock on my door right when I finished my make-up. I walked over and opened it and smiled immediately when I saw Edward.

"It has been too long." He whispered, and I knew he was saying that playfully.

"Well, it has only been." I looked at the watch on my hand and counted the hours.

"…….12 hours since I last saw you?" I told him. It was more in the form of a question.

"Well 12 hours is a long time." I smirked at his pout. He looked so cute! _CUTE! Bella, he is drop dead gorgeous! _

"Let's go best friend." I hinted and I saw Edward's smile fade a little.

"Best friends, right." He muttered under his breath. He took my hand and I felt something I hadn't felt in 4 years. An electric shock that ran through his hand to mine. We both pulled back at the same time staring at each other in wonder.

"Wow……" he was speechless……he wasn't the only one.

"We don't want to be late." He stuttered and walked ahead and I followed. I looked at my hand thinking if that ever happened with Edward Cullen at the ball.

No, nothing had ever happen with him.

I looked up and saw we were outside standing in front of a Volvo…..a silver Volvo. I laughed freely.

"I haven't seen a Volvo since 4 years ago!" Edward chuckled.

"I rented it. I have to have something that reminds me of home." He opened the passenger seat and I got in, thanking him.

Once he got into the driver's seat I turned to him.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"Nope, it's a surprise." He glared at him.

"Don't you know that I hate surprises?" I asked Edward.

"Yep, I guessed. I wanted to see how much it would annoy you." He smiled. I looked at his smile and lifted my hand to touch his lips.

I traced the outside of his bottom lip. The way his lips were shaped looked so familiar.

Edward was staring at me intently. I gasped and took my hand away quickly, blushing like a tomato.

"Sorry…." He shrugged and began to drive. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him lift his own hand and put in to his lips. He took it off his lips and looked at it.

I smiled smugly to myself.

That move was good…..real good…..!

* * *

**Ok, so I realized that I was going on vacation next week, so I will not be updating twice this weekend, but next weekend I should. **

**Explanations.....**

**There is are reasons why I had Bella write the song. One reason that I can tell you is that I have to have Bella do something with her job. I can't forget that she is a singer! **

**Jacob is going to be a really important character in the story. **

**The reason I have Bella reading really gothic books (it was in chapter 8.) It will be explained later in the story, when it is the time to explain it. And Jacob pressing he to read the book he gave her is important too...**

**End of Explanations.....**

**Yeah, I do a lot of foreshadowing in this story. **

**YAY! Bella and Edward are not together....but are trying to be friends......**

**Next chapter- The "date" **

**REVIEW! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	21. Chapter 21

We drove…and drove…and drove….

"Edward, WHERE are WE going?" I asked exasperated for the millionth time. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer fingers.

"Bella, I really like you, but you are annoying the hell out of me. I'll let you know where we are when we get there. I want it to be a surprise. Please can you do that for me…you are my best friend." He pouted. I couldn't resist that sexy pout, or those green eyes.

"Fine." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

This had to be the weirdest time of my life. Just hours ago I was mad at Edward and now, here we are as best friends.

Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing because we both said…

"Life sucks." And then we burst out laughing.

"Wow, I never thought it would be this easy to be around someone I have only known for 3 weeks." Whispered Edward. I agreed.

"You know, we really don't know a lot about each other, so how about we play 20 questions to get to know each other." I suggested.

"Fine and I'll start." I was about to argue with him, but he asked his first question.

"I'll start out easy and then go deeper. What's your favorite color?" I thought about that for a moment and looked out my window.

"Come on it can't take that long to tell me your favorite color." He teased.

"…..maybe I started out too hard." He muttered loud enough for me to hear. I growled at him and hit him on the arm.

"Hey, careful, I'm driving." I looked out my window again and my eyes lit up.

"Brown."

"Brown?"

"Brown." I confirmed.

"Interesting choice and may I ask why?" I glared at him.

"Hey, only one question per turn." He held up one hand in surrender, well because he was driving. I smirked at his innocent face and put one finger under his chin.

"Aww…poor baby." I cooed and he blushed. I gasped and wasn't able to hold in the laughter that I was keeping inside of me.

"EDWARD MASEN BLUSHES! What is the world coming to?" I gasped in horror. His cheeks go redder.

"I thought we were only asking questions, not teasing me." He pouted. I still had my finger under his chin so I leaned in closer to him. I saw his eyes dart to the windshield and back every few seconds.

I leaned in until our lips were centimeters away.

"That's exactly what we're doing." I breathed. Edward's breathing picked up and he was getting nervous.

I pulled back abruptly and crossed my arms over my chest again and continued looking out the window.

"What…… was…..that?" Edward gaped. I had to admit, even though I told Edward I wanted to keep our relationship at a friendship base, I really want him to be more. I was flirting, and wasn't ashamed about it.

"Nothing. So what's your favorite color?" The question caught Edward off guard and I had to repeat it, this time I held my laughter in.

"Mine is blue and I'll explain why." He looked at me grinning.

"Blue looks wonderfully on you." I gave him a questioning look and then my eyes widened. The first day I met him in the dance studio. I blushed this time.

"See, I'm not the only one who blushes!" he explained, clearly proud of himself.

"Well I blush all the time, you don't." I concluded. This was going to be fun.

We got through at least 40 questions each before we made it to our destination.

"Ok, so on the way back, we get to each ask one question and that's it." Edward proposed. He held out his hand for me to shake and I shook it, agreeing with his terms.

After the agreement, Edward entwined our hands together. I felt the electric shock again, but I ignored it. He smiled at me and then led me to a building. I gave him a questioning look, but he ignored me.

He opened the door and motioned me to go first. I stepped in and looked at everything in awe.

The room was a dance studio, but it didn't look like a normal one that Edward and I practice in. The room had red walls and on the walls there were thousands of decorations. The decorations looked like children's drawings. Hanging from the ceilings were huge circular lanterns. In the center of the room were children dancing. Not bouncing up and down, but really dancing. Their backs were facing away from us.

"What are we here?" I whispered to Edward, not wanting to disturb the children. Edward signaled me to be quiet.

"Do you guys miss me?" Edward shouted. The kids jumped and turned around. They started squealing and rushed over to Edward.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, EDWARD!" they each screeched at different times. I giggled at the innocent faces while Edward was trying to explain why he was late.

"I just had a slight complication, nothing to worry you guys." He soothed and eventually then just let it go.

"Everyone, this is Bella, my dance partner on Dancing with the Stars." Every kid in the room looked over at me and I felt a little self-conscious of myself.

"She's so pretty." Murmured a little girl in front.

"She is." Edward agreed with her. One kid ran up to me with their mouth hanging open. He looked about 13.

"You're Bella Dwyer! The amazing singer! I LOVE YOUR SONGS!" squealed the little boy. I laughed.

"Yup, that's me."

"Ok everyone, let's leave Bella alone and begin practicing for the finals. Maybe if you do a good job, Bella can help you with the singing portion of the routine." Edward added and the kids ran and began to practice with Edward in front, showing them all the moves, while I continued to look around the room.

The room seems so familiar, but I couldn't put my mind on it. I sighed and sat down on the closest chair and watched the routine.

* * *

"_Wow, look at this place." Exclaimed a 7 year old girl, as her 13 year old brother, rolled his eyes._

"_Bella it's just a dance studio." He said. She gasped and stared at him in horror. _

"_Twilight Song and Dance Studio is the greatest place for people who want to be singers and dancers. Legends were discovered here!" she yelled at her brother and he put up 2 hands in surrender. _

"_Fine, let's go inside and see where these so called "legends" came from." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_Funny." Sneered the boy. _

_They entered the building. The little girl was bouncing up and down in excitement. The boy was reaching out to reach the door knob. When he saw his sister's excitement he immediately thought of something. _

_He kept his hand up, but very slowly reached for the knob. The little girl's excitement wore off. _

"_COME ON AND OPEN THE DOOR!" The boy didn't listen and she pushed him out of the way. He grunted and stood behind her. She swung the door open and her eyes lit up. _

"_The beginning to an amazing life." She murmured as she walked over and stroked the wall. Her brother behind her was in awe too. _

"_Wow, Mom and Dad were right about this place. It's amazing." He whispered to himself and he watched his sister admire the room. _

_She bounced back over to her brother._

"_Can I sign up? Can I….CAN I." she pouted. _

"_Well that's what Mom and Dad sent us here for, to sign you up." She squealed and hugged her brother tightly. _

"_YES!" _

_-----_

"_Hello. You must be Isabella Swan. It nice to have you here." Said the owner of Twilight Dance and Song Studio. Bella smiled shyly with her hands behind her back. _

"_You can go and dance to whatever song, or play any instrument while you wait for everyone else to arrive." Bella jumped and walked over to the microphones. She tested it out by holding a note. She jumped when she heard her voice. It sounded like a chipmunk._

"_Whoa, what was that Bella?" asked her brother. Bella shrugged and looked at the microphone curiously. _

"_Hey why don't you grab the other one and we'll sing together, bro." suggested Bella and her brother wasn't going to refuse. _

_Bella looked around and saw a piece of paper on a table. She walked over and read it. _

_**Sun goes down,  
I'm just getting' up,  
I'm headed for the city of lights.**_

**_Radio blasting',  
All the way to the club,  
gonna rock this town tonight._**

_All of a sudden she heard music and looked up to see where it was coming from. Her brother had a sheepish look on his face. _

"_I found the radio." He was about to turn it off when Bella shouted. _

"_No, reset it back to the beginning. I found the lyrics." He complied and then they began singing together. They also danced some moves until they were synchronized. _

_**Sun goes down,  
I'm just getting' up,  
I'm headed for the city of lights.**_

**_Radio blasting',  
All the way to the club,  
gonna rock this town tonight._**

_Bella began singing alone. She heard some voices in the background and turned to find 2 girls, a short, black haired one and a tall blonde one singing back up for her. They bother winked at Bella and she winked back. _

_**You're living in a man's world,  
They tell us.**_

**_But we ain't gonna buy it.  
The thing's they're trying' to sell us, now._**

**_Cause we're the girls of rock and roll  
(Oooo!)  
Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll.  
Rock and roll._**

_Her brother took over and began dancing and singing. He had 2 backup singers also. A bronze haired boy and a blonde haired boy. They both smiled at Bella when they caught her looking at them. _

_**Curtain's up,  
And I'm ready to go,  
My guitar is in my hand.**_

**_There's nothing' more that I'd rather do,  
Than play in a rock and roll band._**

_**What we have is what we will believe in,  
Heading' for the top!  
Don't you know?  
We'll never stop believe in'!**_

**_Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,  
(You better believe it, yeah~)_**

_**We're the boys or rock and roll.  
**_**Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll.  
**

_They continued singing and dancing when they heard applause. _

"_Magnificent! These 2 are stars! And their related!" the owner said in awe. _

"_Isabella Swan and….what's your name boy?" Her brother answered. _

"_Emmett Swan….." _

"_Well you two will be a hit in the future." _

* * *

I gasped and looked around. I knew where I was now and exactly what that dream was about. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a flashback. How come I never remembered it before?

I look up and met Edward's eyes and he held concern for me, but didn't come over to ask me what's wrong. He kept teaching the kids.

The other was….was that I never had a brother or else I would be contacting him because in the flashback it looked like we were pretty close.

Emmett…..apparently my brother's name was Emmett.

I remembered the day when Emmett found me in the park and I asked him if I was his sister, only he wasn't there anymore.

I had to get more evidence to be sure.

Just like I said before, I was a woman on a mission. This time I know what I'm looking for.

**

* * *

**

So I will give you guys time to read and review if you'd like and I will post the next chapter tomorrow since I'm still working on it. I PROMISE IT WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!

Hope you enjoyed it!

About the flashback (the italics)- Bella was remembering something from her past which will lead us to how she became a singer and how she finds out if Emmett is her brother or not. The flashback was also in Argentina where Bella and Edward currently are. That's why it looks so familiar to her.

Next chapter- The double elimination round.

UNFINISHED SECRETS! (You know the drill)

REVIEW! (I accept annonymous!) *All you people who are being invisible right now show yourselves and review! It would be nice to see who is reading my story! I checked my stats yesturday and for this month (July) alone I have 1,383 hits and 478 visitors! THAT AWESOME! Now Invisible people, please...please show yourselves! I like to check out everyone's profiles and stories!*

-Never forget Emmett- signing off-

~Jonako


	22. Chapter 22

The routine that Edward was teaching the kids was also very familiar. I stood up and walked over to him. I could clearly see that he was having trouble with some of the moves, but there was determination on his face.

"It looks something like this." He said as he bounced up and crossed his legs and attempted to do a back flip, but then stopped when he saw me. I was smirking at him, trying not to laugh.

"You are doing it wrong." I sang as his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what I'm teaching them?" asked Edward, he sounded a bit offended for some reason. I nodded in response and turn to the kids.

"How about I show you guys the exact moves to the dance, ok?" I cued for the music and began dancing. The memory was fresh in my head, but somehow my feet knew what to do.

I jumped and shook my hips to the beat, twirling and doing tricks.

I got to the part where Edward was having trouble. I bounced, crossed my legs and flipped over and shuffled around. I looked over to see Edward's reaction and I patted myself on the back mentally.

The song was over and the kids cheered. Edward walked over and put a hand on my right shoulder.

"Ok, how do you know the dance, and how can you dance better than me when you have no dance background and a broken hand! It's utterly insane!" Edward whispered loudly. He kept weaving his hands through his hair. I held up a finger telling him I would answer his questions in a moment.

"Ok boys and girls, I think that you have suffered enough right now having to face Edward's teaching so now just go and do whatever for a while." The kids scrambled immediately. I could see the relief on their faces. Edward clearly pushes them a bit too hard.

I took Edward's hand and walked over to the chair I was sitting in before and sat down. Edward sat on the ground right next to me. He turned to face me and I did the same.

"I don't know how I know the dance. It just came to me." I admitted and took a deep breath.

"You looked concerned while you were teaching. Why was that?" Edward let out a groan.

"You have to ask a question while I'm hanging here in suspense waiting for your answers." I smiled softly, clearly amused at his impatience.

Edward was debating inside his head on whether or not to answer my question. I pouted.

"Please…." He huffed and caved in.

"You looked a bit out of it while you were watching the dance. Your eyes looked zoned out like you weren't even here with us, but somewhere else. What were you thinking about?"

This time I was going to answer his question from before and this one. I was done teasing him. This was serious.

"The reason why I dance better is maybe because maybe I have more experience than you. How long have you been dancing for?" I asked.

"10 years. Since I was eleven." Edward answered quickly.

"Apparently I started when I was seven." Edward gave me a confused look.

"But you said you had no dancing background!" he said exasperated.

"I know. Now when I was zoned out I apparently was having a memory from when I was younger. My brother and I were coming here for the first time to sign me up and the next day I started classes." I explained quickly. Edward nodded in understanding.

"This is Twilight Song and Dance Studio, isn't it?" I whispered and Edward nodded.

"I was here when I was 7. I mean really here in Argentina before and I don't remember!"

"Well you were little, so you might not remember as much." Edward imputed. I shook my head.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember anything from my childhood. It's like it has been locked away and I just unlock one little piece of it. Do you remember your childhood?"

Edward was still letting the information I told him sink in.

"You remember nothing." He wanted to make sure. I nodded.

"Nothing." He was confusing me here.

"Hmm…." He wasn't talking at all now, just thinking. I felt so agitated that I thought I was going to rip out all my hair. Maybe I wouldn't look so bad bald.

"Edward…" I moaned and his head snapped up.

"Oh, sorry, umm…yeah I remember most of my childhood." He said absentmindedly, but was looking at me strangely.

Ugh, I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I was confused enough. Then a thought came into my head.

Emmett would remember my childhood if we are siblings. He would be able to tell me! Then my shoulders slumped.

He said he wasn't going to say anything unless his sister remembered him. And I was blank. The only memory I have was the one of my first day at Twilight Song and Dance Studio.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to find that there was no one sitting in front of me. Where was Edward?

"Ok kids! Do you want Bella to sing for us?" I heard Edward's velvety voice. They all squealed in response and ran over to me, battling each other to get a good spot where they could see me.

I smiled at their innocence.

"What song?" I asked them and they all shouted out titles. I was in awe at how many of my songs they knew.

I heard the title **Change** being shouted and I immediately went to the radio to look through the stack of CD to find the tune to the song.

"Here," Edward whispered from behind me and I jumped. I breathed heavily while I took the CD and put it into the radio and clicked play.

**Change** was a really old song. I wrote it when Edward and I parted. My life was just empty without him and I felt useless. I had to do something to pass time.

The tune started.

_**If I could hold you close  
like you were never gone  
if I could hear your voice  
you'd tell me to be strong**_

All the children started to sing with me after I finished the first verse. They knew the song very well.

I had called Edward after I wrote the song to ask him how he was doing. I missed his voice.

I told him about the song and he wanted to hear it so I sang it for him over the phone. He really liked the song, but was a bit angry because I was feeling lonely.

_**But sometimes  
I just can't  
I just don't understand  
Why you had to go  
Why you had to go  
I guess I'll never know**_

I remember when he told me that we shouldn't contact each other anymore so we can be successful in life. He said he didn't want to be the reason why I didn't fulfill my dream. He told me he loved me and then hung up. That was the last time I ever talked to him.

_**Ain't it funny how you think  
You're gonna be OK  
Till you remember things ain't never  
Gonna be the same again  
(same again)  
Ain't it crazy how you think  
You've got your whole life planned  
Just to find that it was never ever  
In your hands  
(in your hands)  
Change**_

I tried calling Edward Cullen the next day, but he had changed his number on me and I didn't know it. I didn't change my number though. I kept it the same just in case Edward needed me. That was 4 years ago.

I was lucky that I didn't change the number or else I would be where I was today. Here with Edward Masen.

The bell rang for dismissal after the first 2 stanzas I sang. I turned off the radio and the kids ran to leave, bidding me and Edward good-bye. Some brave kids ran up and hugged me and held out a picture so I could sign it.

The room was empty after 5 minutes. Edward was at the door holding it open for me so I could exit.

"Thank you."

* * *

We were in the car in no time and heading to the Dancing with the Stars studio for the elimination.

"I would like my one question now." I announced raising a finger and Edward chuckled.

"Go ahead."

"Are the microphones still at the studio? The ones that that sound like you are singing at least 2 octaves higher than you normally do." I was curious. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"The chipmunk microphones? Yeah they are still there, except no one uses them because they know they can't be as good as the first people who used them." He explained.

"Who were the first people?" Edward chuckled.

"Nope! We agreed: only one question right now." I hissed as him and he playfully hissed back.

"My turn." He sang and then he turned dead serious.

"Why are Rose and Jasper mad at you?" I gasped and stared at him.

"How you do know?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, remember one question and you already used it up."

"Fuck off!" I growled.

"Feisty." Muttered Edward.

"You have to answer." Ordered Edward.

"Ok you want the answer! Fine! This will probably get us into another fight, but since you insist then it's your fault if we fight."

"Stop stalling." I looked out of the windshield and saw we were parked in front of the studio. I looked back at Edward and took a deep breath.

"Bye." I slammed the door open and ran out.

"I have to thank you for the time we had together today. It was nice." I yelled back when I was 10 feet from the car.

I couldn't tell him about James. I don't need him to go back and not trust me again. The first fight was worse enough.

I ran in and bumped into the cameraman and sheepishly apologized to him.

"Oh, Isabella, you don't have to dress you can just head into the red room and they will say who's eliminated." I nodded and ran to the red room and found everyone seated on the couches.

Alice waved her hand and patted a spot next to her and I sat down quickly. Edward came in later and lat down on the floor in front of me. He was still mad, but not mad enough to avoid me.

"Ok so the couple's eliminated are going to be; Lauren Mallory and Tony Dovolani; Tyler Crowley and Lacey Schwimmer. You guys say your goodbyes and you will be heading back to the U.S." Tom announced and Samantha took over.

"Next week we will have the group dance preformed. I know that the one team has lost 2 people so we are going to have 2 pros come in and dance in place of them." And then the hosts left.

"Wow, I wonder why they didn't film it and make it an hour show like they usually do." Commented Alice and I agreed.

Edward stood up in front of me and began walking to the exit to go to his car. I bid Alice goodbye and ran after him, leaving Alice confused.

"Edward." I breathed when we got outside and he turned around.

"Yes?" He was tensed.

"I'll give you the answer…..Rose and Jasper are mad because I didn't tell them I had met up with my stalker 3 times now." I shouted. Apparently the whole gang was outside when I said it.

I was surrounded by shocked faces. Great, what did I tell myself…not to tell them about James and what do I do? Tell them!

I groaned silently.

"Three times?" Emmett asked, his voice was higher than usual.

**

* * *

**

You know I actually might write another chapter tomorrow and then finish it up when I get back from vacation and post it next weekend. I wasn't supposed to update next weekend because of vacation. Now that I think about it, I am really inspired right now and want to get on to the good parts of the story.

**Now all I need from my readers is to review! THAT'S THE CATCH! Invisible people review too! Hey you can even be lazy and not log in. THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR YOU GUYS and you get a chapter. Fair enough? **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh and I have to add something. Everything that I was going to write for Unfinished Secrets is in Dancing to Love. For example: Bella not remembering her past and trying to find her true love. I don't want to have 2 stories that sound the same. **

**Now I will be the plot from Unfinished Secrets in the next project though. So I have thought about it and I am officially not writing Unfinished Secrets anymore. After Dancing to Love is done I will start on the Bella's past from when she was born leading up to my newest project Once Upon a Broken Heart. **

**My decision will not be changed. (Plus US was written really poorly.) **

**REVIEW! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**

**P.S. Sorry about the cliffies....I just don't feeling like writing more in the chapter and I just stop. SORRY! **


	23. Chapter 23

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT BELOW IF YOU WANT TO THINK OF A FIRST DATE FOR BELLA AND EDWARD! IT'S YOUR PICK ON WHERE YOU WANT THEM TO GO....SO PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"What?" Edward shouted. I was going to answer the question when my mouth snapped shut. He would be even madder at me if I talked.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to myself. I turned to face everyone else and they all had shocked looks on their faces. I looked at one face more carefully than the others. Emmett's.

I wanted to see his reaction. His jaw was set and I saw anger flickered in his eyes. His hands were balled up into fists and he was staring back at me. I think he knew that I knew. He knew that I was trying to find the evidence that he was my brother.

I practically tuned everyone out. They were all shouting at me. I didn't want to hear words that would stab me in the heart.

"I'm sorry." I said louder and everyone stopped talking. My mind was set and my jaw tensed.

"I have to do this alone. I don't need you guys to worry about me. I don't care if you don't. This is my problem and I will take care of it myself." I turned around and walked, quickening my pace with every step.

I could hear then whispering to each other, but there was one voice that shocked me. He said the exact thing I was thinking.

"Let her do as she wishes." Emmett said to the other and I heard footsteps following me. He ran up to me and stood in front of me and I had to stop.

"Last time she asked for help, it never came. I swear to you this time, Bella, help will be here when you need it." I looked into his eyes and they were glazed over.

"And I know you're trying, and I thank you for that. Just promise me that when everything is figured out you will come to me first?" he asked, but it sounded more like a plea.

I looked at his face again and lifted my unbroken hand to touch his cheek. I caressed his cheekbone as he stared at me.

"I promise." I took my hand away and walked around him and began to run.

If he is my brother, (there's a huge change that he is…) I wouldn't let go of him. I would keep him at my side and help him get through the pain that he went through to find me. I would let him help me this time, whatever I need help with.

This is my life after all, and I choose how I want to live it.

* * *

I sat in hotel room looking at the empty place. I had packed everything so that the next day I could get up and then leave.

Today we have to rehearse the group dance that my group has come up with, just in case we wanted to change the choreography.

Alice texted me the address in which the rehearsal was in. I groaned silently. I didn't want to be with anyone, I wanted to be alone.

I made it to the dance studio on time. When I walked in, everyone was sitting down waiting for me. Their heads snapped up when they hear the door creak.

I studied their expression thoroughly, but what I saw shocked me. No one was glaring at me.

"Bella, we want to apologize, all of us. We acted wrong. We were just trying to help, all of us, but this is your life not ours. We can't run it for you like you said earlier. There is one thing, though that will happen. We will help in anyway." Alice whispered sitting next to me, taking my hand.

Rosalie walked over and kneeled on the other side of me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I was just worried about you. You know that I care about you deeply. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." She sobbed I sat up and hugged her, letting her cry for a while and then she dried her tears pulling away from me.

"Thank you and I forgive you." I whispered. Rose smiled. Emmett came over and sat behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. He nodded at me and I nodded back. He already talked to me before.

Jasper and Edward were the only ones left. They were both standing there awkwardly. Edward sighed and walked over to me, kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, I don't want to be friends right now…it's too hard." I looked at him; shock was evident in my eyes.

"It's not what you think…..I want you to be my girlfriend, I want us to be in a relationship. It's too hard to be friends after all we have been through in 4 weeks." He continued. I just stared at him.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he murmured looking straight at me. I could feel Alice and Rose vibrating next to me. They were both excited. Just one word and they will be either squealing with happiness, or yelling at me for not accepting his proposal.

"Yes." I breathed and his famous crooked grin appeared on his face. I swooned slightly and then was thoughtful for a moment.

That grin looked familiar. The way one side of his mouth was lifted higher than the other and his lips pulled back so that his teeth were exposed reminded me of someone.

"Bella….." I turned my head to the sound of the voice. Jasper had walked up and Edward moved out of the way to sit next to Emmett.

"Bella, I'm not mad…..I'm just….." he couldn't find the right words. I smirked.

"…mad….." I continued for him and he gave me a shamefaced grin.

"How could you not trust us? That's all I can think about….but I'm not mad……or really mad at you." He fumbled with his words.

"I couldn't trust you guys because I didn't want him to hurt you too. I would never forgive myself if I let something hurt anyone of you." I muttered and someone placed a hand under my chin.

"Bella….we are not weak, we can handle anything………" said Emmett out loud, but then he continued softly, eying Jasper.

"Well at least I can handle anything." I giggled and Edward chuckled behind me. Rose was grinning from ear to ear, while Alice was trying to keep a straight face, but it slipped.

"Excuse me?!" Jasper pulled Emmett up and sized him up. Emmett put a hand on each of his shoulder and held him back.

"Whoa, buddy, just trying to lighten the mood…..it's was too serious." Jasper sneered at him, backing away from Emmett.

Alice and Rose got up with a sigh and went to go talk to both of them. We were getting nothing done.

Edward was the only one left with me. He walked to the front of me and sat down, talking my hands in his.

"Bella, I hope I'm not rushing you into another relationship, I just don't think it would work out if we were just friends." He believed. I shook my head ad he cocked his head to the left side.

"I think we would have worked out as friends, just that you would be overprotective and act as if we were in a relationship." Edward smirked.

"Well either way, it would be a type of relationship." And we both agreed on that.

"And now…..I have to think of a perfect first date." I gasped, but Edward put his lips to mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip as he lightly nipped on it. My hands wound up in his bronze locks as I tried to intensify the kiss. I heard a low whistle and I jumped breaking away from Edward to see what who it was.

I slapped my forehead. How is it always Emmett? Edward chuckled, but glared at Emmett playfully. Then he turned to me.

"I'll surprise you big time……..your first date with me will be one you will never forget." Edward alleged.

"What makes you so confident?" Edward stood up and pulled me up with him, and then he turned me around and wound his arms around my waist.

"Honey, confidence is the key to success." He wink and I giggled. We'll see about that.

* * *

I stumbled into my hotel room in the dark. It was after midnight. Emmett insisted that we go and celebrate for some reason.

I wasn't allowed to leave until finally I came up with a good enough excuse on why I couldn't stay. They didn't go with me because they were too much engrossed in their conversation. Thank God for that. I didn't want them to be with me incase my stalker decided to show up today.

I was about to close the door when something stopped it and slammed it open. I screamed in terror.

"Isabella!" I stiffened.

"Go away James, or I'll call the police!" I screeched. I saw a shadow moving and realized it was a person.

"James, I'm warning you." My breathing got quicker. Then the lights came on and I screamed while someone laughed.

"Who's James?" asked the voice, it was too familiar and I sighed.

"Jacob, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He winced and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He stated sincerely. I relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm here because we haven't talked in a while! We have to catch up girl!" he stated in a tone. I smirked.

"No I didn't read the book. You can leave now." Jacob just stared at me.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I shrugged walking to my bed and sat down.

"You always ask me that." He hesitated and looked down. Then his head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Who's James?" he repeated his earlier question. My breath got caught and I froze again.

Shit.

"Heee's my m-manager." I stuttered. Jacob looked at me weirdly.

"Are you sure?" I shivered, the atmosphere in this room was changing.

"Isabella." he said one more. I held back a sob that was forming in my chest. Why was he calling me that?

Jacob stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off but he tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Ow...Jake, you're hurting me." I whimpered, but he wasn't listening. He was staring at my face, looking to see how i would react to this. I saw that as he ws looking at me, he was leaning in closer to me. His face was inches away from mine and he kept coming closer. I closed he eyes and squeezed them tightly. My shoulders became stiff and I tensed. The grip Jacob had on me hurt like hell.

"Jake, stop." I whispered. I was cut off by something that was touching my lips. I screamed, but i felt 2 hands grab my face. It took me a second to realize what was happening. He was kissing me.

I held still as he kept kissing me with so much...passion? His tounge traced my lips and he moaned into my mouth. His mouth was really hot and it was burning my mouth, but I was waiting for him to stop.

I yelped when he bit my tounge. I tasted blood in my mouth and began to feel a little faint. Blood wasn't my thing.

It seemed like the kiss was going on for ages. He just wouldn't let go. I was really running out of air.

He finally surrender and backed away. I gasped for breath and fell onto my knees.

"Now you have a second choice." he implied and then under his breath he added....

"Take that....." and he walked out of the room. So many things were running through my head right now, I couldn't think straight so I just walked and changed into my sleeping clothes.

I laid my head in my pillow and sighed. I laid down on my right side and turned off the lights. I was asleep already.

* * *

**Darn fanfiction and it's complications.....oh well.....**

**I finally logged in!! YAY!! **

**Hope you liked the chapter. It was a little intense with the Jacob part. I know a lot of you are Team Edward, but Jacob did kiss Bella in Esclipse. So who know is really suspicious.....**

**I was thinking, since I have been on fanfiction for a year and a month I would like to celebrate it. So.....*drum roll* THIS IS IMPORTANT- You can choose what Bella and Edward do on their first date! First I want a list of ideas and then post them all on the poll. Then you guys vote for the best one. If not then I'll choose which one I like. If no one submits any ideas...then I'll just be stuck in writers block.....**

**SO START THINKING! Think of it as contributing to this story! **

**REVIEW! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako **

**P.S.- check out Unfinished Secrets.....that's my new story I have started for my 3 piece project! I know the first chapter might not be good...or maybe it is...but I really needed to start the story.....so give it a chance...I have a lot planned out for it. **


	24. Chapter 24

It has been 4 days since that night with Jacob. And 4 days I couldn't think straight to save my life. I was on the earth physically, but mentally I was somewhere else.

I was clumsier for some reason…oh wait the reason was I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and then I trip.

I couldn't sleep without having James or Jacob invade my mind. Especially James.

The nightmares would be so weird. I would be in a dark room, with a streak of light shining in. Jacob would come in and he was smiling in an evil way like he was trying to kill me. James would come in and a knife would shine. That's the only thing I saw after James….the knife….and then my nightmare would end….because I was awake.

I was like from that night when James first appeared. I remember exactly what I was thinking that night. I was narrating my own story in my mind for some reason.

_The wind blew through the night,_

_Nothing was in sight. _

_His dark black sunglasses gleamed in the darkness,_

_As he stared me down, waiting to kill._

_He was everywhere I was watching me like a hawk,_

_Just one wrong move and I would be……_

_One day he finally found me all alone,_

_Smiling at me like it was going to be ok._

_He walked up to me slowly and put a hand on my back, _

_He took the knife out and the pain came_

I shuddered at the memory. I knew my whole story. If he finds me alone then I'm dead.

My mind froze for a second though as I processed what I thought before.

He has met up with me 3 times and we were alone. He would always stay and talk, taunt me until I was ready to face death. No pain would come, just more talking.

The third visit was the one I remember the most. I was going crazy mentally and I wanted to kill myself. He stopped me from killing myself.

Didn't he want me dead? Or maybe he wanted to kill me himself. But the pain in his face when I screamed at him "KILL ME", it was unbearable to see someone in so much pain.

Then when adoration swarmed on his face….like he really liked me and didn't have the courage to kill me.

Then anger came. The anger was probably because he might like me, but he is supposed to kill me. It was when he came to the club and he started yelling at me. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" It was so confusing, but I knew he was yelling at himself.

In conclusion, he was in love with me, but doesn't want to be because he has his mind set on killing me.

Wait, in love? He couldn't be in love with me. I shook my head furiously. I had to get that thought out of my head. The thought was very possible though.

_Very possible indeed. _

* * *

"Bella!" sang Edward as he ran up to me in the town of Berlin, Germany. This week was the waltz and we had almost no time to practice because I had to record my new single, Edward had to teach the kids at Twilight Song and Dance studio in Germany, and I was completely out of it, as explained before.

"What?" I sang back. He gave me a cheeky smile. Ever since I told him I would go out with him he has acted like the happiest man alive.

"I just wanted to say your name." he whispered and put an arm around my waist and began walking with me.

"Be-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-a-a-a" he murmured. My name rolled off his tongue so smoothly, I shivered when he said it. I really liked it when he said my name. I felt his lips on the side of my forehead. He let them linger for a couple second and then moved to my cheek and did the same thing.

I playfully swatted him away. He pouted, but he was confused.

"I don't do PDA." I whispered the last part. I was pretty sure people were listening into our conversations. Edward smirked and this time put both his arms around my waist.

"Childish are we…" I stuck my tongue out at him, but that didn't help. He just laughed at me and messed up my hair by patting my head.

Sometimes he did make me feel like a kid….I guess it was kind of a good thing since I didn't remember my childhood.

"Well then, when is the date?" I asked him. I was actually curious.

"Today." Edward smiled. I stopped and Edward stopped with me.

"Today? Isn't that short notice." I muttered, and Edward heard me.

"What? You need to go to the hair salon and get your nails done, and go shopping?" I shuddered. Shopping was terrible.

"I thought so." The smile was still planted firmly on his face. I turned to face him, putting my arms around his neck.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

Edward's smile got bigger, if that was possible, and he began leaning in to kiss me. I was happy at the thought of Edward kissing me, but then I saw Jacob in front of me, not Edward. I turned my face away and backed up, trying to control my breathing.

"Bella?" I looked up and sighed in relief, it was Edward.

"Bella?" he repeated. How was I going to explain to him what happened? He would probably murder Jacob……well that isn't such a bad idea…..

If I didn't tell him though, then he would get mad at me like everyone else did when I didn't tell them about the stalker.

"Jacob came 4 days ago to my room, the day we all went out together. He started talking and was acting weird. He kissed me and told me that I have 2 choices now." I said in one breath.

I heard something crack and looked down to see Edward cracking his knuckles like he was getting ready to fight.

"Edward, the kiss didn't mean anything. He pushed me and forced me to kiss him…" I wasn't making the situation better by talking more about Jacob.

"I will murder that fucker." He said in a really low and heinous voice. I took a shaky breath.

"Edward?" I whispered, poking him to snap in out of his murderous reverie. He jumped slightly, but then looked at me. His eyes softened.

"Thank you for telling me know rather than later, knowing you, you probably wouldn't have told anyone until 3 years from now." He joked, but then turned serious again. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and looked me sternly in the eyes.

"I will do anything to make sure Jacob gets what he deserves for hurting you." I knew Edward would do it, but for some reason I didn't want him to.

"Edward, it was just a kiss." He shook his head.

"He forced himself on you and then took advantage of you. He needs to pay." I put my hands on Edward chest and stood on my tip toes so that I was almost as tall as him.

"Edward Masen, you will do no such thing. He just told me how he felt about me. Didn't you do that? Tell me that you liked me and I wasn't there to kill you. So then if Jacob tells me that he likes me, he gets treated differently?" I gave Edward a lot to consider. I could see fear in his eyes, but he hid it well until now.

I moved one hand from his chest and placed it gently on his cheek. I caressed his cheek with my thumb in a soothing pattern.

"Edward. You aren't going to lose me. I like Jacob, but only as a friend. You I like more than a friend. You don't have to be scared of losing me, because I'll never leave you." I told him softly. I was going to add that I would leave him if he was a pain in the next, but I knew that would let him down. This was a serious moment.

"Do you understand Edward? Please tell me what I told you." He took a shaky breath this time and took me in the eyes. I looked at him, waiting for him to answer me.

He looked just like him when he was vulnerable. That he was Edward Cullen. That day when I told him I was accepted to DePaul and was going to take the offer. I could hear his heart shattering. He didn't want me to go.

I remember when I told him it was only temporary and then he reminded me of our promise.

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"_I, Edward Cullen, promise to love you forever, even after the day I die. I promise not to be a moment without you ever again. I will never let anything harm you or stop us from being together." Edward Cullen vowed. _

"_And I," I smiled at him and then continues. _

"_..Bella Swan, promise to love you for eternity and to never leave you. I promise to always be at your side and help you get through anything." I vowed to him. _

_He smiled his crooked smile and leaned his head to me until his forehead touched mine. _

"_I am telling the truth. I won't let anyone harm you, love. Any monstrous figure that is of any threat to you will be taken care of." _

"_And I am telling the truth also. I won't leave you. I wouldn't be able to, even if I tried. So you're stuck with me all your life." I giggled and he laughed back. _

"_I like that idea." He smiled. _

_-End of Flashback- _

* * *

"How can I be so sure that you will never leave me? I've already had someone else leave me and it tore me apart. Bella, how can you make me trust you?" he whispered.

I knew Edward was jealous, but he was scared. What would make him believe me and trust me? Then the idea hit me.

I stood up on my tip-toes and leaned into his face. I stop about a couple centimeters away and looked him sternly in the eyes with one hand on each cheek.

"This…" I believed and leaned in.

My lips were puckered as I touched him lips with mine. He didn't move at all. He was still tensed. I had to make him kiss me back somehow.

"Edward, I know I might have said this before and then we had our fight, but I really like you…wait scratch that, I am falling for you, hard. 4 weeks, that's all it took. It's moving so fa--"

His lips were finally moving against mine. I moaned and I felt him smile. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up above the ground and spun me without breaking the kiss.

He finally had to pull away because we were running out of air.

"That's officially our first." I stated breathlessly. Edward chuckled and spun me around again.

"Better late than ever." He remarked and we both laughed.

I was officially falling for him, but what made me hesitant was why? Was it because he was similar to Edward Cullen and I can't let him go?

I couldn't think about that now. I had to think positive. The first positive thing that has ever happened to me since I came onto the show.

Edward was right. Better late than ever.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is out late, but I am starting school in 2 days and I had to do a lot of things before it starts. At least the chapter is out now. **

**I think I might update this weekend. I'll have to type tomorrow, because Thursday I start school and won't be home until 6. Saturday I'll come up to my computer while my guest are over and attempt to finish the chapter. **

**Since I am starting highschool, I want to start out with really good grades. 8th grade I got all A's, but I could do better. So I am deciding that I will update one a month or twice a month after this weekend until I finish the story. Sorry, but I really need to stop going on the computer 24/7 and start studying. **

**Hope you enjoyed our Bella and Edward moment. THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! IT IS ACTUALLY OFFICIAL! No I am not lying, this is official. **

**After Bella's and Edward's first date, I will fast forward to a certain point and continue from there. You don't want to read about every single dance.....**

**REVIEW! **

**Also please check out Unfinished Secrets please!!! **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off- **

**~Jonako**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy! **

**P.S- I started Once Upon a Broken Heart! Unfinished Secrets is officially deleted. Please read and reivew Once Upon a Broken Heart. THANKS! **

* * *

It was that time again. The time of year when the snow falls to the ground. The time where you are closer to your loved ones, and find new loved ones.

I sighed softly looking at the window and looked back on what happened during these first few weeks on Dancing with the Stars.

James was gone for now, but I knew he would be back.

Edward and I have officially been going out for a month now and have known each other for 2 months.

Edward was amazing. He was the exact man I always wanted to be with. He was kind, caring, and made me feel wanted. He always looked out for me and was there when I needed him. We have been purely honest with each other, well no, I actually wasn't honest. I haven't told him or anyone about what happened with James. They all know him as my stalker, but not as James.

Emmett and I officially found out we were related. All this time I have been searching for memories in my head I didn't think of an easier solution. Alice told us we could get a blood test and find out from there, but Edward suggested an easier method: to look at our birth certificates. There we found out that we had the same parents which finally made me remember Emmett. We still need to catch up on things we missed when we weren't in each other's lives, but we have time for that.

I did ask Emmett why he wasn't at home after I was found. He told me he ran away and was looking for me. He never returned because he thought I wasn't at home. Emmett running away devastated my parents. I made him and I promise that first thing we finish Dancing with the Stars; we were both going home to Mom and Dad. It would be the perfect surprise for them.

What I was happy about is that I actually remembered the memories that would pop into my head, especially the one when Emmett and I sang in chipmunk voices. Those were happy times. But I was still hazy on why I couldn't remember anything.

So far, one problem has been taken care of; finding out that Emmett and I were related. The problem with James was put on hiatus, but the problem with Edward Cullen and finding him was left untouched ever since the encounter with him went terribly wrong. I put together all the facts and came up with a conclusion. That wasn't the real Edward Cullen; the real Edward Cullen was still out there.

I didn't look for him, though. Instead I was living my life with Edward Masen. I was really content and my life was better with him now.

My mind wandered back to the real world and I took a deep breath. The snow falling was so hypnotizing. I turned and looked at the red room. This was the 9th week of the competition. Time does fly by fast. I looked at the people who were left in the competition. Out of the 12 of us who were there at the beginning of the competition, only Alice, Emmett, Jacob, and I were left. Rosalie got out before Jasper. They were slightly mad that they weren't going on, but that didn't stop them from supporting Alice, Emmett, and I.

I had no idea how Jake made it, but the fans really liked him. I haven't spoken to him ever since he kissed me which was a while back. Edward still glared at him whenever we would see him, but I ignored him. Jake was the least of my problems. I was finally able to enjoy myself on this show without any drama.

It was the Semi- Finals. The dance today would determine whether or not we would make it to the Finals. I was so nervous, it wasn't funny, but unfortunately Emmett thought it was funny.

I sighed, waiting for the show to start, bored out of my mind, when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"I want my book back." The voice whispered. I drew a shaky breath and closed my eyes. My jaw tightened and I breathed in and out a couple of times to calm myself down. Jacob.

I had no idea why I was annoyed with him; all he did was kiss me. Maybe Edward was rubbing off on me.

"Fine!" I whispered back. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the book Jacob let me borrow a while ago. I walked back over to him and held out the book.

"Did you even read it?" he asked me, this time actually looking at me. I shook my head. I didn't have time to read.

Jake reached out for the book. He took it and was looking through the pages until he found a page with a piece of paper taped to it. He looked at it all confused and then looked at me.

"Did you write this?" he asked me. I shook my head immediately. I didn't even open the book. He shrugged and carefully pulled the paper off the page.

"Well this paper is now yours." He handed it to me, shut him book and walked away.

I looked down at the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_After you make it to the finals, meet me the day before the finals at 7:00p.m. I'll meet you in the dance studio. If you don't come, I'll find you and hurt you loved ones too. _

_James _

I sighed and crumpled the piece of paper in my hands. This wasn't surprising at all. I was expecting James to pop out somewhere.

"What was that all about?" asked the velvety voice I knew and loved. I turned around to face my Edward Masen, whose face looked worried.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him and looked up into him eyes.

"Nothing, Jacob just wanted his book back." I whispered and leaned in to kiss him. I felt Edward smile and pull away. I pouted at him and he quickly pecked my lips.

"As much as I want to kiss you right now, there are going to be camera's in here soon. We don't want to be caught making out back here." He whispered into my ear and I knew he was right.

"Fine." I pouted and sat back down. Edward chuckled and lifted me up; he sat down and placed me on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So, Ms. Dwyer, ready to dance?" he purred into my ear. I shivered and I felt him smile as he kissed the back of my head.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Well, then let's go take our place." He helped me off his lap and then stood up. I started walking away when I felt him grab my waist and he growled into my ear.

"You're not leaving me." He whispered with a smile in his voice.

"I'm wouldn't be able to even if I tried." I whispered back looking at him. With his hands still around my waist I turned to face him. I stood up on my toes and put my hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at me. Then, I kissed him, showing him that I wouldn't be able to leave him because I would hurt myself.

He pulled away to let us catch our breath.

"I love you." I gasped quietly and then froze. Edward must have heard me also because he also froze.

I tried to calm my breathing; I looked at him in frightened eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Do you mean what you said?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and saw a new emotion burning. Hope.

Did I really love him? I said it, but did I mean what I said?

I was interrogating myself too much.

"I meant every single word. Edward, I love you." I repeated. I was still panting, but I smiled. I was happy that I said it.

Edward was about to say something, but we were called onto the stage for our dance.

_Dancing the Rumba, please welcome Isabella Dwyer and Edward Masen. _

The music started and the lights were dim. I had a solo at the beginning and I was really nervous.

I had to dance like I was imagining I was dancing with my prince charming, but he wasn't really there. I took a long time to learn to dance by myself, but thinking someone was dancing with me. My frame would always fall during practice, but Edward was patient and he helped me get it right.

_Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby, I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby, here I am_

Edward was behind me at that moment and he took my hand and spun my slowly.

I had to act out the song and I did.

I danced with Edward showing happiness that he was here, but when I looked into him eyes, I had to pull away from him like I was remembering why he broke up with me. I slowly and surprisingly fluently pulled away and continued dancing on my own with a heartbroken expression.

_Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
and now I'm crawling back to you_

Edward followed me, mimicking what I was doing and grabbed by hand again softly. The music continued and we dance apart and together showing a girl trying not to remember what her boyfriend did to her.

Then the music got quiet.

_But baby, here I am  
banging on your front door  
my pride's spilled on the floor  
my hands and knees are bruised_

Edward and I stopped dancing and we faced each other walking in a circle. Edward had a hand on my cheek and his eyes were looking at me pledging me to take him back. I felt tears reach my eyes at that thought of what if this really happened to us. But I also had tears in my eyes since this song was beautiful and I always cried during it.

The song was ending and we ended up by the stairs with me sitting on the middle one leaning back on my elbows with Edward hovering over me. His foot was placed on the first step and one hand was under my chin, moving my head to look at him and the other hand was holding him up.

The music died away and we stayed looking at each other.

The audience erupted in applause and we started smiling. Edward stood up and helped me up.

I still realized I had tears in my eyes so I laughed and tried to dry them away. Edward turned me to face him and I looked at him. He was smiling widely. He also laughed and helped me dry my tears.

"I love you." Edward said, while drying my tears. I looked at him processing what he said and I squealed quietly. There was no use of drying my tear now, since new ones replaced them. I was laughing and crying and also trying to catch my breath.

Edward laughed at my squealing.

"Love you too." I said happily.

The audience was still clapping and was also standing. Edward took my hand and we bowed with happy faces. I knew everyone could see my tears, but I really didn't care.

Edward loved me and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**I'm back after a really long break. I had and still have a huge amount of inspiration. So I am going to write until it runs out! =) **

**Well I like this chapter. This is sort of a filler, but it also skips a month so that I can continue the story and finish it in maybe a few more chapters. **

**I realized that Bella need something good to happen to her so I decided Edward and Bella needed to confess their love. **

**Well I hope I update soon! **

**Review! (I accept Annon!) **

**-Never forget Emmett- signing off-**

**~Jonako**


	26. Chapter 26

The whole week was amazing. Edward and I finally confessed our love to each other. It was the craziest thing I have ever done in my life, but I am glad I did it.

We got a perfect score for our dance. Bruno even tried to slip in an eleven, but he was yelled at after because it wasn't fair to the other dancers. I thought it was pretty funny. Go Bruno!

At the result show, though, we had to say goodbye to Alice. Alice and I both wept like idiots while the audience laughed at us. I was the only girl star left in the competition, but no pressure. Emmett, Jacob, and I were the last people left in the competition.

Today was Sunday the day before the finals. This was the last time we were going to rehearse in the big studio.

I woke up this morning to my phone vibrating on the table next to me.

"SHUT UP!" I groaned trying to drown out the sound by putting a pillow over my ears, but it didn't work.

I reluctantly lifted my head and looked over to see why my phone was making so much noise.

The screen was lit up and said that there was a text message from Edward.

"I love him, but if this isn't important, I'm going to beat the shit out of him." I muttered, chuckling. It sounded a bit mean, but he knows not to wake me up early.

_Good morning love, _

_Please don't murder me, but I would like to tell you what we have to do today and where we have to go so you don't come here looking clueless. God knows what would happen I didn't…_

I snorted and shook my head. He knew me so well. Let's just say it would be a really long day for whomever had to tell me where I was suppose to go and I would probably yell at Edward.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take care of my "human" needs. I was washing my face when I jumped and stared in the mirror. My face held horror. I had to meet James today and if I didn't then the results would be bad.

I wiped my face with my towel and slowly breathed in and out.

My life was perfect up until this point. Well this is fucking great.

I got out of the bathroom and put on a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my Austin Martin Vanquish and drove to the Dancing with the Stars studio. I wanted Edward. I needed to be with him. I couldn't tell him about James, but I knew he would be able to calm me down.

* * *

I walked inside the studio and was greeted by music. I looked at the dance floor and I saw Edward and Emmett having a dance off. I giggled quietly and quickly sat down in the audience, shaking my head at the idiots.

Edward was winning the dance off of course and Emmett wasn't half bad, but he was making a fool of himself.

The music stopped and both of them stopped dancing and they laughed. Emmett held out his hand to Edward and they shook hands and high fived each other. I stood up and started clapping.

The both jumped and slowly turned around and grinned at me. Edward ran up to me and scooped my up from the seat and leaned his face down to kiss me.

I moaned softly as his lips moved with mine.

In the background I heard someone clear their throat.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you to together…but the whole lip-locking thing is kind of grossing me out if you know what I mean, Edward." Emmett walked over to where we were. I glared at him, moving away from Edward's grasp.

"Well you don't see me complaining when you and Rosalie are getting down and dirty." I snapped at him and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"Aw… Emmett's blushing. How cute!" I squealed and reached out to pinch his cheek. Emmett glared at me and stared walking away, grumbling to himself.

"Love you Emmy Bear!" Emmett snorted, but turned around to show me that he was smiling about it.

"Love you too sis." He said back and continued to walk back stage. I sighed and turned back around to look at the man I loved. I grinned at him and he grinned back. I took a couple steps towards him and hugged him, resting my head in his chest.

Edward wound his arms around me placing his chin on my head.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He chuckled and turned his face so that he could kiss my head.

"I love you too." I smiled into his chest and sighed contently.

Edward unwound his arms and I lifted my head.

"We have 2 hours until we start rehearsing for the big show." He stated. I looked around for a clock and found one on the wall behind the audience chairs. It read 6:50.

"I'm going to go on a walk to clear my head before the rehearsal." I told Edward. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I would just like to walk alone. I need to go alone and just walk." I elaborated as he nodded in understanding. He placed a finger under my chin and brought his lips to mine once again.

"Be careful and see you in 2 hours." He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. I smiled and nodded and turned to head out the door.

Once I was out the door and whimpered softly and bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

James. You fucked with my life, now I'll see if I can fuck with yours.

* * *

I made it to the dance studio on time and I slowly walked in. The dance studio was dark and it was empty.

"Hello?" I whispered. Then I felt someone's presence in the room and I shuddered.

"Hello James."

I heard no reply so I looked around until I saw James and turned to face his direction.

He was looking at me curiously.

"Isabella! How nice of you to come and meet me here." He grinned evilly. I shuddered at his smile. I wished I hadn't come here, but I had to because he would hurt my family.

"I was forced to." I said quietly through my teeth and his smile got even wider.

"You had a choice." He stated simply. I shook my head and looked down. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see James staring at me. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to word it.

Then I heard footsteps come closer to me and I instantly look steps back, but the footsteps were faster. I was about to turn around and run out of the dance studio, but someone caught me. I turned around and gasped.

"Jacob?" He smiled softly, but it didn't meet his eyes.

"J, bring Isabella over here and tie her so she won't get away." James ordered and Jacob complied.

"You work with him?" I shrieked and I started hitting Jacob, trying to get out of his arms, but Jacob wouldn't bulge.

He tied me up against the wall so that I was facing them. I glared at Jacob and James.

"You better get me out of here." I spat at them and they laughed.

James walked up to me and cupped my face with his hands. I shut my eyes, but then I opened them and looked into James's eyes. His eyes held familiar emotions. He looked like he cared.

"You're giving me a whiplash with all your emotions." I whispered, "One minute you want to kill me the next minute you don't. I don't get it."

James froze and his hands fell from my face.

"You…..you…" I cut him off.

"I remember you from somewhere and I think I know now. You kidnapped my when I was younger and you beat me up so hard that I lost my memory. That's why I didn't remember my brother Emmett. He moved away while I was held hostage. That explains why we never found each other until now." I stated and James continued to stare at me in a shocked expression.

"You were trying to kill me when I was younger too. You were about to kill me and then you stopped and let my run away." He gulped.

"You know I'm beginning to think that you care about me." He growled and pushed me hard against the wall.

"Yes I do care about you. I don't know why, but I do. It is driving me crazy and I want to KILL you for it, but I can't." He screamed.

I winced in pain and he saw and grinned.

"Isabella you will pay for making me suffer." He turned about and nodded at Jacob and Jacob whistled. I heard a different pair of footsteps and I looked and my eyes met Edward Cullen's eyes. I gasped.

"You had something to do with that to, didn't you? James you kidnapped my Edward?" I shouted angrily and I looked between James and Edward. Edward slowly touched his blonde hair and pulled it off. He took a water bottle that was in Jacob's hand and poured it all over himself. Make-up washed away from his face. Edward transformed into Mike.

"I knew you weren't the real Edward Cullen." I whispered weakly. Mike smiled.

"Hey Bella!" My head was spinning. I couldn't believe what was happening.

James kidnapped me twice and he cares about me. I lost my memory when he tried to kill me.

The Edward Cullen that I met during the show was Mike dressed up like him.

This…meant…that….

"Oh god, Edward Masen is Edward Cullen." I gasped. James growled.

"Yes Isabella. You were so naïve thinking that Edward Cullen wouldn't change, but he did. It was so easy to lure you in this way."

"No….No…..No…" I screamed.

"Better believe it." He whispered and stood right in front of me.

James took out a knife out of his pocket and aimed it towards me grinning evilly, until he met my eyes. The hand that held the knife dropped to his side and he stared at me with a tortured expression.

"Come on boss. You couldn't kill her once and now you can't kill her either?" Mike taunted.

James glared at the wall. His hands were twitching.

"You know what Isabella. I'll give you a proposition. I won't kill you if you agree to one thing." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"Marry me." My eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me. I'll even give you until the end of the result show to decide." He told me and then tied me and pushed me to the ground.

"Until tonight Isabella." He laughed and then walked away into the dark with Jacob and Mike following him.

* * *

**SUP! Sorry! I was really lazy and didn't want to update, but I finally did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**After this there if one more chapter to go and then I might or might not write an epilogue. **

**This chapter should answer a lot of questions, maybe even all the questions. The confusing part is over and the ending is near! **

**REVIEW! (I accept Annon.) It's you second to last chance to review! **

**-signing off- Never forget Emmett Cullen- **

**~Jonako (SUP) **


End file.
